


Madness

by groffiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arson, BAMF!Derek, BAMF!Scott, BAMF!Stiles, Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bonding, Brief mentions of past rape (Kate/Derek), Canonical Sacrificial Deaths, Claiming, D/s themes, Electrocution, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frotting, Gore, Light BDSM, Lots of UST, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Marking, Mates Theme, Mayhem, Murder, Pack Feels, Rimming, Scenting, Sexual Content (Stiles is 17), Slash, Torture, Undeaths (Boyd/Erica), Vampirism, Violence, Warlock!Stiles, alpha!Derek, beta!derek, canonical deaths, kinkiness, light bestiality (Derek is wolfed out), nuzzling, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 65,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/pseuds/groffiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek AU. Stiles finds out he is a rare type of Warlock during the time he does the sacrifice in Episode 11 of the 3rd season of Teen Wolf. His mother's spirit visits him and lets him know how to deal with his new found power. However, power always comes with a price and if he doesn't find someone to bond with to ground his magic and his heart by the time he turns 18 he will slowly go insane and destroy everyone around him, including himself. With time limited and options not much available, Stiles knows that Derek is inevitably the best choice. But, will Derek accept him? Or will he reject him? And if they do bond, will they be able to make it work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue And Chapter 1: Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> *This fic starts during the end of Season 3, Episode 11. All other episodes (since they haven’t been aired at the time of the beginning of this story) will be somewhat AU. The only thing AU from Season 1 – 3 thus far is that Isaac never switched sides from Derek to Scott, nor did he move in with Scott. As I am writing, I might put in a few things that happen in later episodes depending on how things work out. Story & title are inspired by Muse’s song Madness.
> 
> Full list of warnings/notes: Eventual explicit M/M slash, , rimming, blowjobs, frotting, scenting, claiming, bonding, kinkiness, lots of unresolved sexual tension, handjobs, marking, biting, nuzzling, pack feels, mates theme, bloodplay, vampirism, bondage, D/S themes, light BDSM. There is also gore, violence, attempted rape, brief mentions of past rape (Derek/Kate), torture, electrocution, arson, murder, and mayhem, some underage sexual context, light bestiality (Derek is half wolfed out), canonical deaths, character undeaths (Boyd & Erica), canonical sacrificial deaths – including Stiles, Allison, Scott, though afterwards, there are no major character deaths. Magic!Stiles, Warlock!Stiles, Beta!Derek, Alpha!Derek

[ ](http://s897.photobucket.com/user/AzrielGROF/media/Teen%20Wolf/Madness2_zps6c2d3d62.jpg.html)

 

**Prologue:**

 

It was so cold now, and dimly Stiles was aware that soon he’d be dead. Well, Deaton had said that they’d be dead for a few seconds, but still, death was well, death. It sounded so permanent. Who knows, maybe he’d just fall asleep and wake up, and the sacrifice would be over. Yea, like that would happen. It seemed really ironic now that he’d talked with Ms. Morrell not even half a year ago about drowning. And that’s essentially what they were going to do, if this even worked. He was going to momentarily drown. And not just himself, but also Allison and Scott. Allison, who had started to find an anchor with Isaac, of all people, was at his right, looking determined, but understandably scared. And Scott, poor brave Scott, who still used Allison as an anchor, even though he knew that his ex-girlfriend’s heart had shifted to Isaac, was at his left, looking in pain, and despairing. 

Briefly, Stiles wondered why the hell they were doing all of this. There was a small chance that one or more of them might not make it through this fucked up sacrifice. And even if they all did survive, they wouldn’t be the same. Deaton had spoken of a darkness being around their hearts, and Stiles, though he really didn’t figure that was a problem a few hours ago, now really thought about it. What sort of type of darkness would be around their hearts? Would it make them all go bat shit like Peter and rip everyone around them apart? Would it make them be suicidal, or insane? Or would it just be there, like some heavy cold weight that pressed against their souls?

Stiles took in deep breaths, taking a moment to feel Lydia’s hands on his shoulders. The three – Scott, Stiles, and Allison – were all in tubs filled with ice water mixed with herbs. And though Stiles knew he was about to die, hell he KNEW he and his friends were about to die, all he could think of was the fact that at least he got to kiss Lydia, even though he knew for a fact that he didn’t love her like that anymore. Lydia, who had always been beyond his reach, finally kissed him. And though that should have made his heart leap in his chest, it did nothing but make him sad. He knew that Lydia still loved Aiden, even if the Alpha was an asshole. Some chicks dug that sort of thing. He supposed Lydia was no different.

And even though the kiss was spectacular, Stiles was totally shocked out of his mind when it had happened, he really didn’t feel the attraction to Lydia like he used to. He wasn’t sure what that meant. Maybe it was because Stiles valued Lydia’s friendship more than anything else. Now, though, as he looked back on it, he suddenly remembered something.

Turning to look at Scott, he said, “Hey, if I don’t make it out of this, then there’s something you should know.”

At Scott’s carefully guarded look towards him, Stiles blurted out shakily, “Your dad’s in town.”

Scott gave him a brief look of surprise and then confusion, as if to say ‘why the hell did you tell me something like that? We are about to die, and you tell me something pointless like that!’ But, then Scott nodded and suddenly all three of the sacrificial teens were pushed down into the tubs to be completely submerged.  
Stiles took one last breath and held it fiercely, even though his body was going into hypothermia from the chilling cold water. He held on for as long as he could before his body inevitably gave up. Inhaling water was not a fun experience. Nor was the darkness surrounding his eyes. And then, after searing pain seemed to go through him, Stiles went totally numb and limp. It was like a panic attack, only this time there was no Lydia to kiss him, and as Stiles faded into the darkness, he realized he didn’t care. If this meant saving his dad, then he’d do it.

And he did.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

When Stiles opened his eyes, he somehow knew he was dead. He was in the middle of a meadow, surrounded by forests that closely resembled the ones in the Beacon Hills Preserve. He couldn’t help but feel like he’d been there before, but he couldn’t place the memory. As he laid there against the soft damp grass, the smell of earth and fallen leaves permeated his senses. His hearing must have changed, for he could hear everything. The birds, the rustling of trees, and the insects buzzing around. Hell, he could even hear the thousands of heartbeats around him from each creature. The smell of fresh grass and wildflowers filtered into his nose, though instinctively Stiles knew he wasn’t breathing. It was like he’d suddenly gotten Werewolf powers, but that didn’t seem right. He was dead, right?

“You always seem to overthink things, kiddo,” came a soft familiar voice nearby. He turned his head and finally noticed her. Somehow, the shock of seeing his mom standing not far away was muted by the knowledge that she didn’t have a heartbeat. Hell, he didn’t even have a heartbeat anymore, now that he listened for it.

“Mom?” He asked hoarsely, finding it weird that he didn’t have the strength to get up or even to crawl towards her.

Instead, she came to him. She smiled, and Stiles took note that she looked healthy, like back when she’d hadn’t had the cancer. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and it cascaded down her back like a wavy avalanche. She was wearing black outlandish clothing. It looked almost like a black bodysuit that Allison sometimes wore when she was hunting, wrist guards and all minus the jacket. There was a belt around her trim waist, which held a leather pouch, but no weapons. 

There was something way different about this Claudia than the one he remembered. This mom had markings up and down the sides of her neck, fading into her hairline. They looked like Celtic symbols mixed with tribal tattoos. His attention drew to her eyes, which were the same honey brown as his own. Although these eyes were warm as they looked deep into his own, there was a determined edge to them that he’d never seen before.

As his mom crouched down next to him, looking him over with a small smile, Stiles asked, “We are dead, right?”

“Yes. But, not for long.” She sighed. “At least not for you.”

Stiles arched a confused brow, but stayed silent. He didn’t have to wait long for his mother to explain, “Since you are going to go back to the world of the living soon, I don’t have much time to tell you some things that need to be said. So, save your questions until I am finished, ok sweetheart?”

Stiles nodded, though he didn’t have much strength to do much else.

His mom started softly, “Your lineage through me is very old and very powerful. My family came from a dying line of male and female Warlocks that had the rarest of all abilities to control all of the elements. Now, regularly a normal Warlock has the ability to control one or at the most two of the elements, whether they be earth and fire, or water and air. But, our lineage was more along the lines of being respected royalty because we could control all elements, not just a few. Granted, there are elements that are easier to use than others, but if trained, we could control all of them. Because of this, my kin were assassinated, murdered, tortured, all for the fear of this power by our own people. Eventually my line was down to one last heir. Myself.”

Her voice then faded, as she waited for Stiles to nod. Once he did for her to continue, she said, “I was chased and hunted for several years until I managed to find a spell to seal all of my powers up, severing the connection with the supernatural so that I could live in peace. Because I did this, I was able to hide away from the hunters and the other supernatural creatures that came looking for me. It wasn’t until I met your father and had you that I understood that I was only delaying the inevitable of death.” She seemed to grow sad then, though she continued, “I knew that you would be powerful, Stiles. And I wanted to keep my past and your future hidden from all, even your father. If anyone found out before you were ready, other people would seek you out to try to obtain that power. Until now.”

She smiled, as she explained, “Alan probably didn’t have any idea what was going to happen when he had you three sacrifice yourselves, but he will understand the significance later, and will help you learn to control the powers I am about to unlock within you. However, such power comes at a price.”

Stiles waited patiently, though he was starting to feel sleepy. He blinked his eyes a couple of times to concentrate on what his mom was saying, and she seemed to have noticed, for she quickly took up the mantle again as she warned, “Because of the nature of our powers, we all had to bond with someone by maturity in order to live through the pain of it. Your eighteenth birthday will be hell on earth for you. You will need to have someone to ground your magic and your heart to the Earth, otherwise you will eventually destroy yourself and all of those around you. Insanity and madness will overtake you.”

“Like an anchor.” Stiles mentioned, and she nodded.

“Yes, but a bit different.” She explained, “Whoever you chose to bond with must be someone who can channel your power. And it must be with someone who cares for you just as much as you care for them. It’s a very intimate experience and will make you want to be intimate with that person, and that person alone. Only rarely can it be with a friend. This has to be with someone you trust above all others. I was bonded for a few years with my first husband, who died in battle. The only one who kept me sane during the years afterwards was my best friend Talia Hale. She knew everything, and she kept me grounded until I met your father and found a second chance at love. Though I didn’t have anyone to bond completely with, I was able to survive because of love. Unfortunately, years after I sealed my powers, I found out I was sick with cancer. The cancer wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t sealed off my powers. By then, it was too late, for the sealing of one’s power is almost always permanent. Except for in your case. I only spelled for you to be sealed of your power until you turned eighteen. However, sometimes things can happen to put on a spark to getting some of your powers to awaken. It started in this case when your friend Scott got bitten last year.”

“So, that would explain why I could use the Mountain Ash?” Stiles asked, forgetting he wasn’t supposed to be asking questions. “Did Deaton know about me, even back then?”

“Deaton wasn’t sure, for I nor Talia told him about my past. He just knew you had potential. Potential to be an Emissary, like himself. He was thinking of maybe having you as an apprentice to take over for him should he die in battle.” She sighed softly, and said, “Our time is running out, so I will make this quick. I am going to give you a choice, Stiles.”

When Stiles nodded, she continued, “I can awaken half of your powers now, so you will be able to help stop the evil that has attacked Beacon Hills, or I can wait until you turn eighteen. However, if I do awaken your powers now, you will need to bond with someone by the time you turn eighteen. Even if you only have half your powers now, it will still slowly start to take a bit of your soul unless you bond with someone. If you don’t you will dissolve into madness and will eventually kill everyone around you, including yourself. If I awaken all of your powers when you turn eighteen, you will only have two months to find and bond with someone before the same thing happens.”

“I want them now.” Stiles uttered, not even having to think about it. If he could help his friends defeat Jennifer-or Julia-or whatever, the DARACH, and then the Alpha pack, then awesome. Even if it meant screwing all the consequences. 

His mom nodded, “I am going to give you some of my memories to help you defeat the evil. However, once the evil is defeated, you will need to seek out Alan, and he will help you learn to control more of your power. Once you are bonded, you will be able to decide whether or not you want to seal your powers or not. If you do seal your powers, you will become human, just as you are now, and will be completely mortal. If you decide not to, you will be able to protect your friends, but you will draw creatures and hunters wherever you go.”

“Yea, well it’s not like I haven’t heard that type of scenario before.” Stiles snickered bitterly, Deaton’s words earlier about the pros and cons of putting power back into the Nemeton. Finally he shakily said, “Go ahead, mom. It’s ok.”

She reached down and touched his face lightly, before leaning in to kiss his forward. “My beautiful boy. Do not forget that I will be watching over you and your friends. I love you and am so proud of you. Tell your father if and when you explain everything to him, that I am watching over him too and that I love and miss him.”

“I will. We love and miss you too.” Stiles whispered, and then his mom reached down and took both of his hands in hers.  
And then their hands were glowing a bright sapphire. And then there was fiery pain, and Stiles screamed in agony as he felt his soul being ripped apart. Doors opened in his mind, flooding him with energy, power so great that it almost drove him to insanity. And then finally the pain slowed down to a dull throb, and as he passed into oblivion, his mother once again kissed his forehead, telling him to rest.

And rest he did.

\---------------------------------------------  
 **Chapter One: Awakening**  
\---------------------------------------------

As Stiles filtered in and out of a warm blanket of darkness, he started to take note of his surroundings. Still, his eyes felt like they weighed a ton, and he couldn’t for the life of him open them. Vaguely he could hear soft whispering voices, and he figured he had to be somewhere else than in the clinic. For one, he was incredibly warm, as if he had a huge heating blanket on him. And another thing was that he was completely dry, and in a comfortable feeling bed of some sort.  
Trying to focus on the whispering voices, he finally realized who they belonged to.

“Deaton said that he’d be awake soon, so chill out. He’s not dead, and he’s not comatose or anything like that.” Isaac’s voice filtered through the room.

“That doesn’t necessarily mean anything! For all we know, he could sleep for a year or more.” That would be Scott. “Ugh, I can’t believe Stiles told me about my dad being in town RIGHT before we all…died.”

Yep, definitely Scott.

“Will you two please be quiet?” Rumbled an annoyed, but tired voice that seemed to be right next to him. Hell was that Derek? “We have time to rest, so we are going to rest. Obviously, Stiles needs sleep too, so shut up before you wake him up.”

Definitely Derek. But, why was he so close to him? He suddenly felt a tightening around his waist and then realized very quickly that Derek’s arm was around him. Did that mean that he was snuggled up with a friggin ass Werewolf?! Ugh, why did he have to think about this now? 

Again, Stiles tried to blink his eyes, but couldn’t. And he finally realized why. Apparently he was using Derek as a pillow, face planted down in between pillows and the guy’s shoulder. As Stiles breathed in deeply, he caught Derek’s overwhelmingly mouthwatering scent. God, did the guy have to bathe himself in spices? 

Absently, he started to rub his nose more into Derek’s shoulder and felt the Werewolf hum softly, contentedly.

“But, shouldn’t we be like planning for the Lunar Eclipse, which is like tonight, if you haven’t noticed? In less than eight hours, by the way.” That was Lydia. “And I don’t know about you, but I would like to get to saving people as soon as possible. I hate waiting.”

“Well, we still don’t know where the Nemeton is. We don’t even know how to find it.” Scott exclaimed, despite trying to be quiet. “I mean, I had this dream while I was out. About being out in the woods near where I was bitten, and seeing it there, but I can’t really remember where that was!”

“God, SHUT UP. Go talk somewhere else or something so we can sleep.” Cora’s voice filtered through softly against Stile’s back. “We’ll all figure this all out a bit later.”

Oh. That was his warm blanket apparently. The bizarreness of cuddling with both Derek and Cora would have probably freaked Stiles out, if he wasn’t so warm and comfortable. And oh so tired. His head was starting to feel like a log of wood that had just been processed into chips used for playgrounds.

There were a couple of protests, and then Peter said softly, “Enough. The trio of love birds need to rest all they can before tonight, so let’s give them rest. Anyone want to go for coffee?”

“Oh God, Starbucks.” Allison piped up, a bit too cheerily. “Just as long as we are back here in an hour.”

“Yea, I guess we can give you guys an hour. But, after that, we need to get down to business.” Lydia said to apparently Derek, who grunted his acceptance.

As they were walking out the door, Stiles heard Lydia say to Peter, “You are not going in my car.”

“What’s with that look? I am injured that you think so lowly of me.” Peter’s voice sounded wounded, though Stiles knew it was all BS.

“Yea well, we’ve all got reasons to hate your guts, so shut up.” Scott said before the door blessedly closed and quiet resumed.

Though, it wasn’t that much of a silence, considering Stiles could still hear the group of his friends heading down the elevators to their cars. What was weird was that he could even hear his buddies when they got inside their respective vehicles. It wasn’t until they drove off that things got a bit better. Stiles felt both Cora and Derek sigh in relief, before they snuggled a bit more.

“Go back to sleep, Stiles.” Derek murmured softly, in a voice that sounded like total sex, and why the hell was Stiles thinking this? 

Still, Stiles stretched, or stretched as much as he could, considering he was basically in between a Werewolf sandwich, and yawned hugely. Ugh, his breath smelled like something got into his mouth and died. Not being able to help yawning again, Stiles finally mustered enough energy to move his head up so he could blink his eyes.

Blearily he untangled one of his hands from being squashed in between Cora’s arm and Derek’s chest and rubbed his face, getting as much of the sleep crud out of his eyes as he could. Once done, he blinked and looked at Derek dazedly for a few minutes before he noticed something off about the Werewolf.

Not only did Derek look like he’d just had four billion rounds of sex, but he also looked a bit vulnerable. And what was it with the sex thoughts? _Seriously, Stiles, get over yourself._ He chastised himself before he finally realized why Derek looked vulnerable. Derek’s eyes were glowing a brilliant sapphire. Not the normal, Alpha crimson. What the fuck?

Did that mean that Derek somehow lost his powers as an Alpha?

How did that happen?

He then smelled it. Cora was healthy. Just tired. Not sick. Cora nosed into Stiles’ shoulder, mumbling softly, “Derek’s a Beta now. We are not sure if it’s permanent. And I would be totally pissed, but I am sort of too grateful right now not to be puking up black blood, so if I can deal with it, so can you.”

Oh…..

Stiles shrugged slightly, “Eh, it’s not like it’s the end of the world.” He then rested his head back onto Derek’s chest, this time not smashed into a pillow, and mumbled absently, “Besides, Derek with the glowing sapphire thing going on is just as hot as the red-eyed Alpha look.” He knew he should be more alarmed about his apparent lack of brain to mouth filter, but he was just too tired to care. Maybe in an hour he’d be rested and be able to think clearly.

He heard Derek’s heartbeat skip slightly at that, but then it leveled out to a comforting lulling thrum.

He felt Cora snicker slightly before she sighed deeply.

It wasn’t long until all three fell into sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time Stiles opened his eyes, he was alone on Derek’s bed, of which should have freaked him out, but for some odd reason it hadn’t. He sighed deeply and breathed in Derek’s scent, of which was practically everywhere on this bed. There was a bit of Cora’s scent, but the rest was all Derek. That meant that Derek must have washed his sheets in between the time of his fling with Julia and now. That’s nice. It would have been utterly disgusting if Stiles would have smelled HER on those sheets.

Derek really had bad taste in women. Barring Paige, Derek’s apparent affinity for psycho bitches on warpaths was so sad that it made Stiles want to either hurl into a bucket or cry his fucking eyes out. Maybe he’d do both, but now was not the time for that.

 _Maybe he should give men a look._ His inner self taunted him, and Stiles had to really shove that part of him hard into the back of his mind. Ugh he hated his inner hussies. They were so annoying. Plus, it wasn’t like Derek would even look at him that way. Crap, why was he even thinking about all of this?

Maybe his mom had broken him when she’d unlocked half of his powers. There was no other possible way to explain his sudden attraction to Derek. Well, it wasn’t necessarily sudden. If Stiles really thought about it, he had had sort of a crush on the older man for the past year or so, but it wasn’t this bad. It seemed like Derek was in the forefront of his thoughts since he woke up this morning.

Forcibly pulling his thoughts from Derek, he looked around, noting that no one was in the main room. Stiles eased himself out of the bed, listening carefully. He counted three heartbeats in the apartment. One was upstairs, one was in the bathroom taking a shower, from the sound of it, and one was coming down the stairs from the loft. Turning, Stiles spotted Peter as the older Werewolf finally reached the main floor. Noting that he was being watched, Peter turned and looked at him for a long moment before smiling that creepy smile of his.

Stiles was used to this sort of smile though, so he wasn’t creeped out by it in the least. Instead, Stiles offered the other man a slightly amused smile before he advanced into the room. Nostrils flaring, Stiles took in the scents of the pack, mostly of Derek and Isaac. It was a comforting smell, and with a shocking revelation, Stiles figured that he was now part of the pack. All of them were part of the pack, even if they claimed (Scott) that they weren’t part of it. Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison were all a part of the pack, not just Isaac, Peter, and Derek. With that thought in mind, Stiles wandered over to the huge paned windows to look at the city scape. 

Stiles felt an edginess settle within him. It wasn’t his ADHD, though he wasn’t sure if he even had it anymore, now that he was a Warlock, but it also wasn’t apprehension. It was like a thrumming of energy was tickling his skin. Was this his power? His magic? If so, then did he even know how to use it? His mom had said that she was going to bestow some of her memories onto him, but so far he had no flashes of them. Maybe they would only come into effect when the pack was in danger. He sure hoped so, because he didn’t want to end up getting everyone killed because he managed to use his powers wrong.

“This is an odd thing: a quiet, and contemplative Stiles.” Peter murmured softly as he sat down on one of the black suede sofas that had seen better days.  
Stiles rolled his eyes but ignored Peter, in favor of running his hand over the edge of Derek’s desk. It was a simple oak desk, but it smelled good. And the feel of the wood against his fingers was nice. He felt Peter’s watchful, curious gaze on him, but Stiles shrugged it off. It wasn’t like Peter was going to do much right now. Stiles wasn’t stupid, and he figured neither was Derek, though the guy made enough mistakes to rival Greenberg. He knew that Peter had a plan.

Peter always had a plan. And even his _backup_ plans had plans. That’s the way Peter was.

Maybe Peter and Deucalion weren’t that far apart when it came to that sort of thing. Stiles was drawn out of his thoughts when Derek came down the stairs from the loft, looking less tired, but no less melancholy. His mood probably matched the rain outside, and Stiles didn’t have to wonder why that was the case. Stiles couldn’t help but rake his eyes over the other man’s form. Derek had changed into a pair of faded black jeans and a button down grey shirt. Seriously, what was up with the dude wearing nothing but greys and blacks? If they all made it through the night alive, Stiles was seriously thinking about going through Derek’s wardrobe to see if there was any color combinations besides grey and black.

Hell, why was he thinking this? As if Derek would even let him go through his stuff. He’d probably chew Stiles up and spit him out, or throw him into a few more walls. Derek turned to look at both Peter and Stiles before he huffed a sigh and wandered over to the kitchen. 

Over his shoulder, Derek asked, “You want anything, Stiles?”

Stiles smirked, in spite of himself. “Since when did you get all domestic?”

Derek rolled his eyes at him and grunted, giving Stiles his bitch faced look.

Stiles held up his hands in mock surrender, “Cool it dude.” He then put his hands into his pockets, wrinkling his nose at the fact that he was still wearing the clothes he had on last night. God, they smelled bad. Distractedly, he shrugged, “Water’s good.” 

Derek nodded before reaching to grab a few things from the fridge. Cora came out of the bathroom, wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt. She was still drying off her hair, and when she caught Stiles’ gaze, she jerked her head towards the bathroom behind her. “Go ahead and wash up.”

Stiles nearly gaped at her before protesting, “I don’t have any clothes –“

“Scott brought some earlier while you were still zonked.” Cora shrugged, “They’re on the vanity, along with your phone, wallet, and keys.”

Stiles was about to ask where everyone went, but then Derek must have known, for he called out from the kitchen, “They split off into two groups. Scott said that Deucalion heard an old hunter herding device in the forest, so he went with the Alpha to check it out, thinking it might be from Chris. The others are over at the clinic to see if they can stock up on some Werewolf resistant supplies.”

“Ah, ok.” At his slightly confused look, Peter chuckled softly.

“It begged to reason that since Derek, Cora, and myself are still weakened for various reasons, we stayed here to continue rejuvenating. Though I doubt much of that will help with the battle coming up tonight.” Peter explained.

Stiles nodded and after a few moments of silence, he headed to the bathroom. God, he reeked. He knew that he should be more worried about finding his dad and the others, and stopping the Alpha pack and the Darach, but for some reason he wasn’t. Maybe he was still recovering from last night? Then again, he figured panicking about anything right now wouldn’t be such a good idea. He needed to concentrate on cleaning up and preparing for tonight. While he was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth with a guest toothbrush, he paused as he heard the others talking about him. Perking his ears in interest, he tried to listen in, pressing his ear to the door.

“When are you going to decide to tell him why we really are here instead of looking for the botched sacrifices?” Came Cora’s soft voice.

“Well, I figure that if we all make it out tonight alive, then Derek can worry about telling Stiles.” Peter suggested.

There was a pause, and then Derek sighed deeply, saying, “It might not be that simple.”

“What do you mean?” Cora asked, “I figure if I’d started glowing blue and caused lightning to strike the clinic for a total of thirty minutes coming back to life, I’d want to know about it. Thank God it didn’t burn the whole place down.”

What the fuck?

Stiles waited, but there was no more conversation. Sighing softly, Stiles finished up brushing his teeth. After he washed his mouth out, Stiles looked at himself in the mirror. After searching his own eyes, he slowly smirked. Maybe they’d all get out of this alive tonight. True, Stiles didn’t know how in the hell he was supposed to use his powers, but he reasoned that he’d figure it out when the time came, whether or not he used his mother’s memories. Still, it was pretty interesting to find out that he basically had a personal power surge in the middle of coming back to life.

After he pulled off his chaffing dried clothes, he inspected himself carefully, wondering if there was any change to his body since his ‘rebirth’. He noted nothing unusual, except for white diamond shaped marks on the inside of his palms marked his body. Curious, Stiles fingered one of the marks and bit his lower lip at the feel of insane tingling coming from it. It felt like his hand had fallen asleep for a hundred years and was just now getting the circulation back in. He shook out his hand and nearly let out a yelp of surprise when an electric spark shot out of his hand and singed the ground.

Eyes wide, Stiles rubbed his other hand over his face. 

Oh, hell.

After five minutes of trying to figure out if he was going to manage to electrocute himself by taking a shower, Stiles finally figured, ‘fuck it’, and went ahead and took one. The tingling in his palms had died down considerably, but the thrumming around the skin all over his body still tickled. Well, at least he knew that he could use lightning or electricity as a power, if he couldn’t figure anything else to use as a weapon. 

That was a nifty gift. 

After thoroughly washing himself with soap and shampoo that smelled like Derek (there was no way in hell’s outhouse that he’d try to use Isaac’s peach smelling crap or Cora’s floral junk), Stiles turned off the shower and listened, noting that it was just Derek and Cora talking now. He listened carefully, counting heartbeats and noted that Peter must have went off somewhere, for he wasn’t in the apartment anymore. 

“Do you think he’s ok? I thought I smelled a bit of charred something coming from the bathroom.” Cora asked, and Stiles flushed in embarrassment as he looked down at the small burnt spot on the tiled floor of the bathroom.

Oops.

“I am sure he’s fine.” Derek answered softly.

 _Thanks for the vote of confidence, big guy._ Stiles smirked slightly, though after drying himself off, he bent down and wiped up the small charred spot with the black fluffy towel he’d used. Afterwards he pulled on his clothes, wincing slightly at the feel of chafing cotton and polyester. He figured it was the constant thrumming of his magic that was making his skin so friggin’ sensitive. This pair of jeans and regular Jawsome t-shirt used to be the most comfortable outfit he had. Now, it just felt like it was itchy and heavy. No wonder his mother had worn a black stealth suit on her frame last night. Then again, she was dead. So, dead people couldn’t feel chaffed, could they?

Ugh, this was starting to overwhelm him. And really, he should be impressed and proud of himself that he hadn’t been pulling his hair out by now. Taking a few deep breaths, Stiles was in the middle of adjusting his shirt when he noticed something that hadn’t been on his skin a few minutes ago. It was a tribal tattoo marking of sorts that was on the back of his neck. It looked sort of like Derek’s triskele, but was surrounded by strange symbols. Were those runes? The only way he would have noticed it is due to there being dual mirrors in the bathroom. One behind him and one in front of him atop the vanity.

But, it hadn’t been there when he’d inspected himself minutes ago before his shower.

What the hell? Curiously, Stiles reached back and touched the marking. Electricity ran through his body at the feel of it and he shuddered, noticing with alarm that his cock was filling with blood. Shit, now he was half hard, just from touching the nape of his neck. Or the tattoo thingie on the back of his neck. His thoughts drifted to what it might feel like if Derek had his hand there, doing the same thing he was doing. Damn, now he was going to smell like sex when he walked out the door.

Flushing slightly, Stiles dropped his hand and tried to think disgusting thoughts. 

After a few minutes, Stiles figured his teenage hormones were under control enough to face the world. 

At least he hadn’t zapped anything else, even though the tingling sensation on the back of his neck didn’t fade for a bit. He shivered slightly and put on his socks and sneakers, trying to keep his hands from trembling. Jesus, if this was only half of his power that he was feeling thrumming underneath his skin, no wonder his kin went bat-shit crazy after they got the full taste of all their powers. He’d have to bond with someone for sure before he turned eighteen. So, that meant he had about ten months, since it was now October, and he’d just passed his seventeenth birthday this past August. 

But, who could he bond with? Scott was a definite no. If what his mom had told him was correct, then there was no way he was going to be intimate with his best friend. That was just, yech. To even think about that was disturbing on a whole new level. Well, that did help get his hormones in control, just thinking about it, but still. Ugh, why was he even thinking about all this? He had to help find his dad, Scott’s mom, and Allison’s dad. And after that, somehow try to help keep everyone alive when shit hit the fan later on tonight. Kali was coming for Derek, and though Stiles thought it was commendable to the former Alpha to give up his powers to save his sister, it was still sort of lame if it caused both of them to end up dead anyhow. 

Stretching a bit, Stiles again looked at himself in the mirror and ruffled his hair a little to make it look less like bed head and more decent. Failing miserably, Stiles shrugged and walked out of the bathroom and made his way over to where Derek and Cora were sitting on one of the black suede sofas. Stiles took up the bottle of water that Derek offered him as he sat down on the opposite couch. He took a sip and nearly orgasmed due to the taste of fresh, clean water. Nearly inhaling the rest of the water, seriously not understanding why it tasted so good, Stiles didn’t realize he was moaning in bliss.

He caught on pretty quickly, when Derek’s eyes flared blue in interest, and Cora started to look like a cross in between amused and horrified. Stiles gulped up the last of the water in the bottle and mumbled, “Ehem, anyways, so what’s on tab for tonight?” He blinked when no one voiced anything, and why the hell was Derek still staring at him with those sapphire eyes of his? It shouldn’t be so hot, but it was. “Oh come on!” He said, flailing spastically. “I know I was out for longer than you guys, so everyone must have discussed something about tonight. Right?”

Derek sighed deeply, and his eyes flickered back to the normal intense hazel. Stiles watched as the Werewolf rubbed his legs and dropped his gaze to the floor. Cora put a hand through her long brown tresses before finally stating, “Right now there’s not much of a plan. Like Derek said earlier, Scott is with Deucalion, trying to find possibly the botched sacrifices, and the others have gone to get Werewolf deterrents. There wasn’t much else we can do until Kali shows up.”

“So, we all are just going to sit here and do nothing?” Stiles asked, an incredulous smile plastering itself all over his face. Seriously, what the hell was up with everyone?

“Stiles, calm down.” Derek murmured softly. Stiles must have given him a glower, for he explained, “We have two courses of actions. For Cora and me. It’s up to you if you want to be a part of it or not.”

“What do you mean, two courses of actions?” Stiles asked, getting a bit confused.

“There is no way that Cora and I can defeat Kali by ourselves. She’s too strong.” Derek gave in to a deeper sigh and admitted, “Our two choices are to make a run for it so that we can buy us enough time to think on a different plan, or we stay and fight, and probably lose. The others probably will be able to help find your dad and the other sacrifices.”

Stiles shivered as he felt some sort of memory tug at his senses. Not being able to fight it, he let it overpower him. It was of his mother fighting another Warlock, using the power of lightning and wind at the time. She looked to be no older than seventeen. And she was whooping the other girl’s ass. He suddenly remembered the movements she used, and felt the knowledge seep into his very pores. The battle techniques were close to that of Ang from the Avatar: The Last Airbender series (not the pathetic excuse of a movie, but the original cartoons), but she didn’t have a glowing arrow on her forehead or anything like that. Instead, her eyes and hands glowed sapphire blue, almost so bright it hurt his eyes. 

Once his mother trumped the other Warlock, the memory faded, and Stiles found himself on the floor on his stomach, with Derek and Cora calling his name urgently. Derek’s hand was laying on his back, draped over his shoulder blades, and Cora was worriedly crouched near his head. Stiles felt the thrumming of his magic ease under Derek’s firm, but soothing palm. He blinked a few times and rolled over onto his back, wincing as the action caused needles of pain to prickle behind his eyes. Moaning softly, Stiles reached up and rubbed his eyes. Damn, he hoped that he didn’t pass out every time a memory from his mother decided to surface.

“Stiles?” Cora asked softly, reaching over to stroke the other teen’s hair.

“Don’t.” Derek murmured softly, grabbing his sister’s hand before it met Stiles’ hair. Stiles warily watched the exchange, still blinking his eyes against the brightness of the long line of windows nearby.

Cora nodded and withdrew her hand, though she looked a bit confused. Derek, though he looked a bit unsure himself, reached down and touched Stiles’ forehead. Stiles sighed deeply and leaned into that calming touch. His head still ached badly, but the sight of Derek and Cora actually caring for him made him feel much better. Who knew that Werewolves could be so affectionate when things came down to it?

Stiles felt Derek slide his palm over his aching head, down his cheek, coming to rest at his neck. Stiles, finally able to get his sight in check, asked softly, “What happened?”

“Well, we were discussing our plans of action, and then you just….” Cora broke off, nervously looking at her brother before finishing, “passed out and fell onto the floor, and it looked like you were having some sort of seizure.”

 _Great, so now they’ll think I have epilepsy. Beautiful. Where is Erica when I need her?_ Stiles thought grimly before he finally made a move to sit up. Bad idea. 

Seriously, he was beginning to hate blacking out.

He found himself coming to again, only this time on one of the black suede sofa’s, with his head cradled in Derek’s lap. The older man was gently gripping his neck, and Stiles saw him tense slightly as black lines formed on Derek’s hands. Stiles dumbly watched the dark lines run up Derek’s arm until they faded. 

Oh, so that’s why his head didn’t hurt as bad anymore. 

Still…. “Shouldn’t you not be doing that?” He mumbled out, warily meeting Derek’s hazel gaze.

Derek sighed and shrugged slightly. “I wasn’t using much power.” 

“Yea, but still! Aren’t you supposed to be gearing up for a smack down with the world’s most bitchiest Werewolf who happens to have the nastiest looking toe nails on any girl I’ve seen?” Stiles protested weakly, before he finally sighed, giving up on a lost cause.

“We haven’t decided if we will stay or leave yet.” Cora’s voice came from nearby. Stiles carefully craned his neck around to view that the rest of the pack was there. All except for Scott, and all of them were looking at him warily. Jesus, how long had he’d been out this time? The sun was still up, so that was a good sign.

“Ok, dudes and dudettes, why the weird faces?” Stiles jokingly smiled at them.

When there wasn’t a word spoken, Stiles took the time to survey each one. Isaac was standing behind another sofa, close to Allison, both of who looked a bit worried. Lydia was sitting in said sofa, next to Deaton and Cora. However, what made his eyes nearly bug out of his head were the two familiar but should be totally dead betas sitting in front of the sofa, smirking. They were the only two out of the whole group who looked totally at ease, and not freaked out one bit.

“Boyd? Erica? How in the hell?” Stiles’ eyes widened and he looked up at Derek, who was still looking at him warily. “Peter?” Stiles guessed.

“Nope.” Erica grinned, showing very white teeth. “Or at least I don’t think so, since I didn’t smell him anywhere.”

“Well, it was a valid guess, because how in the hell did you guys manage to do the whole resurrection thing?” Stiles exclaimed.

Boyd sighed deeply and pointedly said, “We kind of woke up last night.”

“It was total hell trying to dig ourselves out of the grave Derek oh graciously put us in next to his dead sister, but we managed.” Erica shrugged, “We weren’t really sure what was going on, but we knew that we had to find Derek. Boyd remembered coming here a few times before he died, so we came here, and that was about the same time everyone else waltzed in, sans Scott and Peter, about two hours ago.”

Boyd then added, “It took us a bit to prove that we were the real Boyd and Erica, but once Derek got his head out of his ass and found we were telling the truth, he figured it was ok for all of us to wait until either the sun went down or you woke up, whichever came first.”

“Guys, I have been out of commission for six months and look at all that I have missed!” Erica pouted sweetly before she shrugged, “Anyways, it’s good to be not dead, whatever the reason.”

Stiles managed to tenderly sit up with Derek’s help and stated softly, “Weird, but you guys couldn’t have shown up at a better time. We’ll deal with figuring out the ‘how’ after we get through tonight.”

“But the ‘how’ is the most _important part._ ” Peter’s voice came from the doorway.

Stiles rolled his eyes but joined the masses in looking over at the older Werewolf. Stiles pretended not to notice how Lydia tensed when the man walked into the room, holding his laptop. “I managed to scrounge around on our family’s bestiary, and found something very interesting.” He set the laptop on the table and pulled it around so everyone could see the screen. “It might explain as to why Stiles did what he did in the clinic. And if I am correct in my assumptions about my findings, then things are going to look better for us than we thought.”

As everyone piled in to get a closer look, Stiles and Derek stayed put on the sofa. Stiles already knew what they were looking at anyways, but what was Derek’s excuse? He blinked over at Derek, and the man was studying him carefully, as if trying to see if Stiles was going to suddenly go ape-shit or something weird like that.

“You’re a Warlock.” Derek murmured. It wasn’t a question, but it just as well could have been.

Stiles flushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head, hesitantly saying, “Yes?”

“Oh my God, Stiles is a WARLOCK?” Lydia nearly screeched, causing all of the males in the room to wince at the sound. Lydia really needed to tone down her banshee abilities.

Deaton then pulled away from the group and smiled warmly at Stiles. “That does explain the power blitz you displayed at the clinic when coming back to life.” He then sobered slightly, “I should have realized. But, I had no idea your family is of Warlock blood?”

“My mom.” Everyone’s attention moved back to Stiles, and he gulped nervously. “I didn’t know about it either until I died. My mom came and talked to me in a dream, letting me know about me and our lineage.”

Getting shocked but understanding looks from all of the pack made Stiles feel a bit more in control, so he added, “She unlocked half of my powers so I could help face the Alpha pack and the Darach, saying that the rest of my powers would be given to me on my eighteenth birthday. “

“Wait a second, aren’t Warlocks only male?” Isaac asked, “From what I read on them in mythology, is that Warlocks are counterparts to female witches, but they are almost always evil and are known oath breakers.”

Everyone tensed at that. Lydia then snorted, “You should so listen to yourself, Isaac. You said ‘mythology’, and though myths are mostly have roots in truth, they aren’t always true.”

Deaton nodded, “Your right, Lydia. Warlocks are actually both male and female, though most of the time the males are the ones that have a harder time controlling their abilities, though no one knows why. Most Warlocks do have a touch of bloodlust in their veins, but normally don’t harm anyone unless threatened. Warlocks are also very different from witches. Warlocks use elemental magic, but they do not use spells or runes or prayers in order to use magic. Unlike normal mages or druids, Warlocks actually create magic from their own bodies. They do not borrow it or steal it from nature, nor do they have to use weapons if they do not choose to.”

“But what about when Stiles used the Mountain Ash last spring at the rave?” Erica asked softly, moving over on the floor to relax her head on Stiles’ legs. Stiles smiled slightly and reached down to run his fingers through her hair. Derek tensed next to him, and Stiles arched a brow in confusion until it dawned on him.

He whispered to Derek, “I’m not going to hurt her.”

Derek looked affronted, and then he muttered out, just as soft, “You nearly shocked the hell out of me the first time I touched you when you were having the seizure earlier.”

“Oh.” Stiles blinked, suddenly feeling really embarrassed. “But, I am coherent for this.” He finally settled his hand on Erica’s hair and smiled when there wasn’t so much as a hint of static electricity flowing through his fingers. Derek and Cora breathed a sigh of relief and everyone turned their attention back to Deaton.  
Stiles smiled as Erica nuzzled her head into his hand. She really was alive. Maybe things were looking up?

When Deaton noted everyone’s attention was back on him, he explained, “There is a difference between believing and knowing. I told Stiles to believe that the ash would work, but in fact, he built his courage up to simply knowing. Knowledge of something happening, as in knowing that the ash would work is stronger than believing. Belief is fickle, and unfortunately can be crushed. Stiles might have started off believing that the ash would work, but then once he realized that the ash was going to work, he KNEW it would stay working. This is another difference between Warlocks, mages and druids. Warlocks KNOW, mages and druids BELIEVE.”

“Ok, who is totally confused?” Isaac asked everyone.

A few peeps raised their hands and he nodded, muttering softly, “Glad I am not the only one.”

“So, what does this have to do with Erica and Boyd doing the whole Jesus thing?” Stiles asked softly. “Since that was the actual ‘how’ topic that Peter wanted us to find out.”

Peter smirked, “Thank you for remembering that, Stiles.”

“Yea, well it’s only courteous to let used to be dead peeps know about how they are alive.” Stiles then gave the two betas an apologetic look, “Not that I don’t love the fact that you guys are you know, breathing.”

“Oh, we totally understand.” Erica said, reaching up to pat Stiles on the leg.

Boyd grunted softly and reached over to take her hand in his.

They were so cute, the sight almost made Stiles want to gag. He looked over at Derek, and noticed that he was again watching him. Though, the expression on his face was unreadable. It looked like a cross of his ‘I have no idea what’s going on’ face and his ‘I want to rip someone’s throat out with my teeth’ look.

When everyone looked sort of confused, Peter finally sighed in exasperation, “Seriously?”

Deaton pointedly looked at him and caught on. “Warlocks are known as oath-breakers because they can break the very laws and oaths of those around them. Laws like death. Oaths like witch spells or runes. Though, it had to take a serious power surge to bring both Boyd and Erica back from the dead, and it only would have worked if their souls were still attached to their bodies, and if the two were considered part of Stiles’ pack.”

“So, when my mom unlocked my powers, it caused a surge so big it brought Boyd and Erica back to life?” Stiles asked, trying hard not to freak out. “By total accident?”

“Yes,” Deaton nodded.

“Awww, you think we are a part of your pack, Stiles?” Erica teased, smiling big.

Stiles blushed slightly and shrugged, “Well, where would Batman be without his Catwoman?” Then he sent an apologetic look to Boyd, who shrugged good-naturedly. “Seriously though, I guess that I view all of you as my pack. At first I thought that we were kind of split down the middle, since Scott seems to think that he’s not a part of any pack, though he sort of switches sides and loyalties all the friggin time. But, then I really thought about it this morning and I figured that all of you are a part of my pack. Uh, if you guys want that, I mean. Scott will totally bitch at me, but then he’ll give up, because he seriously can’t tie his shoes without me.”

Allison let out an amused giggle at that, but then said, “He’s a bit more independent, but we get your point.”

Peter then broke in, “I think we all view each other to be part pack. However, not to put a dampener on everything, but the sun is about to set, and we are running desperately out of time. We need to come up with a plan.”

“So, do you know how to use these new powers of yours?” Deaton asked Stiles when everyone started getting up and moving around the place to get ready for Kali’s appearance. 

Stiles shrugged, standing carefully and smiling when he didn’t feel off balanced anymore, “A bit. I got a few memories that my mom gave me on how to fight, so I’ll probably be pulling a bunch of stuff out of my ass, but otherwise I think our odds are pretty good.”

“You and your colorful imagination.” Lydia rolled her eyes before she asked, “Is there anything helpful I can do?”

Before Stiles could say anything, Derek got a text from Scott. He looked at everyone, “He’s found them, but couldn’t get them out because Deucalion wants to set up a trap for the Darach.”

Stiles was so happy that Derek hadn’t said that bitch’s real name, that he could have kissed him. And he wasn’t sure why he was so happy about that, but whatever. He could deal with the reasons and the feelings after they made it out of this whole thing alive.

Stiles then looked towards Deaton, as the Emissary said, “Go to Scott, but hide yourself so neither he nor Deucalion know that you are there. I have a feeling he is going to need all the help he can get with the Darach.”

“But, what about my dad, Melissa, and Chris?” Stiles protested. “And where the hell are Deucalion and Scott?”

Derek said, “Over at the old abandoned distillery on the outskirts of Beacon Hills, near the Preserve.” He then touched Stiles’ shoulder, “Go, Stiles. Isaac, Allison, Boyd and Deaton will go find your dad and the others while Lydia, Cora, Peter, Erica and I will stay here and keep Kali entertained. If the Darach shows up, we will deal with her too until Scott draws her away.”

Deaton nodded at the direction, and headed out the door, Isaac and Allison in his wake. Stiles looked up at Derek for a long moment before he said simply, “Stay safe, or I will resurrect you back from the dead just so I can beat the crap out of your Werewolf ass.”

Derek smirked slightly, showing a bit of fang before he leaned in, nuzzling Stiles’ neck. Stiles let out an embarrassing squeak as Derek huffed out a laugh, “So nice to know you care about me.”

When Derek pulled away, Stiles reached up and rubbed his neck a bit, feeling it tingle under his hand. How could Derek affect him so much right now? The Werewolf turned away, and Stiles sighed, knowing that was a blatant dismissal if he ever saw one. He turned to go, but before he reached the door, Derek’s voice stopped him, “Be careful out there.”

Stiles shivered slightly and closed his eyes, breathing deeply, catching the comforting scent of his pack-mates and especially Derek before he finally left, not bothering to shut the door. 

 

\---------------------------------

I also made a fanvid of this, but youtube was being a butt, so I had to post it on Vimeo. Please view the link below if you want to watch it. Thanks!

[Madness - Sterek vid](http://vimeo.com/73635988) from [Shay Groffers](http://vimeo.com/shaygroffersgroffiction) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


	2. 2: The Element of Surprise and the Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kudos and replies. It helps to know that you guys are enjoying it so far. Here is a BAMF!Stiles scene, so I hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter 2: The Element of Surprise & The Aftermath**

Stiles parked his jeep far enough away from the distillery that it was hidden in the trees. Still, he knew he had to be stealthy. God, how in the hell was he going to mask his scent? Werewolf noses aside, Stiles knew that both Deucalion and Scott would know he was there by sound even if they couldn’t smell him. What was he going to do?

Breathing deeply and shakily, Stiles tried to calm down. Ok, he totally couldn’t have a panic attack right now, no matter what the cause. What had Lydia said about curing panic attacks? To hold your breath? He took another deep breath, this time holding it for a few seconds. As his body calmed slightly, Stiles let out the breath in a huge whoosh. Ok, now to think rationally about his problem.

Deaton had said to make it to where Deucalion and Scott didn’t know he was there. So, he had to be very careful. Thank God there was a wild storm whipping the trees and everything else about, otherwise they’d probably had heard his jeep coming up the beaten path out of the Preserve ages ago. Counting on the fact that the wind was actually in his favor, he got out of his jeep and headed quickly to the distillery. Halfway there, Stiles felt like he’d been a moron. 

He could have used the power within him to create wind around himself to hide his scent and sounds. Oh well, even if he could use that power, who says that he actually knew how too? Granted, he knew the motions of the fighting his mother had shown him earlier in that one memory, but he wasn’t quite sure how to use wind as a power. He knew how to use lightning, and that was only due to accidentally burning part of Derek’s bathroom floor. Hopefully the poor guy didn’t pay on a security deposit.

Although, with the looks of the damned building, Stiles wasn’t so sure that Derek paid much of anything for that place. Sucking in another breath, Stiles managed to get to the backside of the shack. The wind was kicking up dust now, and it was making Stiles’ nose itch. He rubbed his nose and tugged himself inside the back entrance, which was opened just a small crack. Now that the storm’s noise was muffled greatly, Stiles listened carefully to the sounds inside the distillery. 

He maneuvered himself behind a few crates and listened, stooping low to cover his body a bit more with dust. He didn’t know if that would help any, but right now it was better than freaking the fuck out. Stiles stiffened as he heard some voices.

“You sure she will be lured here?” Deucalion asked softly, his seemingly blind eyes surveying the old distillery with distaste.

“She wants revenge. Of course she will come here.” Scott sounded confident, though his stance said otherwise.

Stiles waited, keeping his breathing even and calm. Damnit, he knew his heart was beating loudly though. Hopefully Deucalion and Scott were too distracted to hear him. If they found out he was there before the Darach came, then all hell would break loose. Stiles knew he had to be the hidden ace. And just this once, he’d be able to have the element of surprise.

Stiles mentally snorted at himself. Element of surprise. Somehow he figured that wasn’t the right kind of ‘element’ his mom had told him about being in control of. Still, it was something to think about.

He had to think about what he was going to do if the Darach did indeed come. As he pondered this, Deucalion and Scott murmured to each other about nothing really consequential. 

Stiles pulled out his phone and turned it off, wishing he’d been smarter to do that earlier. Thank goodness it was on vibrate. Still, as it buzzed off, Stiles caught Scott looking in his direction. Damnit! Stiles held his breath and envisioned himself invisible. What had Deaton said about knowing and believing? That knowing gave him power? Stiles blinked and snarled mentally to himself, forcing himself to believe AND to know that Scott nor Deucalion could see, hear, or smell him.

It worked.

A few minutes later, Scott turned back to Deucalion, who was smirking slightly at him. “Did you hear something? A buzzing, wasn’t it?”

Scott nodded before he jumped as his phone buzzed in his own pocket. “Jeez, it was probably my phone. I need to pay more attention.” He pulled it out of his pocket and looked.

“Indeed.” Deucalion smirked slightly.

Scott murmured softly, determined, “She’s coming.”

“Good.” The other man’s smirk turned into a scary grin.

Stiles chewed on his lip as he waited with baited breaths. Taking a moment to look around himself, he noted that there were some friggin huge crates to the side of him, and there were several strange looking pipes leading up the sides of the walls. The only other notable thing that Stiles noticed was the amount of chains. There were at least a dozen of them, long and thick, littering the ground as well as the walls and ceiling. Some ropes were tied to some, and others were left to hang, not showing anything about what sort of purpose they might have served long ago. 

An idea popped into his head and he slowly smiled evilly. 

He’d been right when he’d told a conked out sick Cora in that Ambulance that he’d always had been the one with the plan. Now, he just had to bide his time and be backup just in case Scott needed it. He didn’t worry much about Deucalion. If the Darach wanted to beat the living shit out of that monster before she died, Stiles wouldn’t be too heartbroken about it.

Deucalion was one nasty son of a bitch, and even if he hadn’t been that way originally, he still was the reason behind the Darach’s existence. If he hadn’t have demanded that every Alpha in his pack had to kill their own packs, including the Emissaries, then Kali wouldn’t have torn Julia to bits, leaving her to die out in the wilderness. Did that mean he felt sympathy for Julia? Hell no. That bitch was going down, one way or the other.

It’d be so fucking nice if both Deucalion and Julia killed each other. But, Stiles was wise and experienced enough to know that things didn’t ever pan out the way that he wanted them to. 

So, he had to be the backup plan. The element of surprise was in his hands now.

All Stiles had to do now was to wait and to watch.

\--------------------------------------------

Stiles and the others didn’t have to wait long for the Darach to make her loathed appearance. Though to Stiles, it felt like those minutes had been friggin’ long hours waiting and biding his time. Once Julia waltzed into the distillery looking like one serious bitch high on power, Stiles felt fury boil within his veins. But, that didn’t keep him from being shocked out of his mind when he saw who she brought with her as a sidekick.

What the fuck was Derek doing?

As Stiles regarded the former Alpha, he noticed a calculating gleam in his eyes. Ah, so Derek had a plan, did he? Stiles didn’t know whether to whoop for joy internally or to go running for the hills like a bat out of hell. Derek was not the best plan maker, which was a total understatement of the century, but still, the thought that the former Alpha actually had a plan intrigued Stiles.

Still, Stiles wasn’t stupid. Anything could happen tonight, and he had to be careful not to jump the gun too early on his own backup plans. He just hoped that Derek didn’t get in his way. Stiles wasn’t sure why he was worried about the guy – ok he did know, but he was in a sea of denial, so he was allowed – but he really didn’t want to see the man maimed or killed. Derek had suffered enough as it was.

Snapping his attention to Julia, he bit his lips to keep from verbally growling with fury.

She was smiling coyly, and with total confidence, which would have been sexy if it had been on anyone not evil. Hell, even Erica would look better with a look like that than Julia. Stiles forced his anger down and tried to listen in on what Deucalion was saying to the Darach.

“-let’s see if you have what it takes to defeat me.” And then Deucalion shifted into his Alpha form.

Oh _shit_.

Despite Stiles’ love for old horror movies, he was not prepared to see Deucalion as an Alpha. He looked hideous, and Stiles had to keep from snorting in laughter at how ridiculous the Alpha acted. Then again, he would so not be wanting to laugh if Deucalion ever fought him. This guy was like the Hulk of Werewolves. Stiles watched as Derek tried to fight the Alpha, only to have his ass handed back to him a few times. Stiles really hoped that wasn’t part of Derek’s plan.

Stiles’ attention riveted to Julia as the Darach tried to get in a hit and failed miserably. Deucalion smirked at her before hitting her hard on the face, causing Julia to go airborne, only to slam hard on the concrete floor. Ouch.

Stiles spotted Derek on the floor near one of the crates, and he had a sudden urge to go see if the former Alpha was ok. Pushing back his worry for the other man, Stiles narrowed his eyes and continued to watch as Deucalion tried to get Scott to kill Julia. When Scott put his foot down, saying he wasn’t a killer, Stiles mentally clapped his hands in pride. His buddy was growing up so well.

But, then the lunar eclipse happened.

Stiles mentally prepared himself, knowing that his time was almost up. If things went south with everyone, then he’d be forced to put his plan into effect. He silently straightened and hid behind a huge crate, eyes raking over a few chains near his feet. He’d have to be quick should shit hit the fan. Reaching down, he grabbed a few chains and wrapped them around his arm a few times. He remembered seeing this sort of thing in a Riddick movie. But, though Stiles wasn’t like Vin Diesel who was bulked out with totally hard muscles, the Warlock had electricity on his side. 

Stiles turned his gaze to Deucalion, who just screamed out in pain. Derek had played with the Darach’s vanity and got her to use a bunch of power to get Deucalion’s sight back. But, why would he do that? Stiles slowly smiled in realization when Julia nearly passed out from exhaustion before she could kill the Alpha. Ah, so maybe Derek was able to make good plans after all. 

When Derek refused to kill Deucalion, Julia punched him several times. 

Ok, maybe the plan could have used a bit of work.

Stiles wasn’t sure why (in denial, thank you very much), but he felt a surge of rage more profound than anything he’d ever felt, even after his mom had passed away. The sight of Derek getting brutalized like that by that bitch, it pissed him off. Screw denial.

No one touched what was _HIS._

Stiles took the chain from his arm and started whipping it in the air, careful not to hit any of the crates. The sound it made as it spun in the air was a high pitched whirr, and it caused Deucalion and Scott to look in his direction. Figuring it was time for the games to end, Stiles stopped believing that he was invisible and started knowing that he wasn’t.

Scott gasped when he saw Stiles, but didn’t say anything. 

Good boy. Stiles knew there was a reason why he loved Scott.

If it was one thing that Scott had learned over the years of being friends with Stiles, it was to be very, very afraid when his buddy got seriously pissed off. And this was one of those times. Thank God Stiles wasn’t mad at him. Stiles watched as Julia tried to bash Derek’s skull into a crate and he snapped.

“Hey psycho chick from hell, pick on someone your own size.” Stiles said loudly, though his heartbeat was deadly calm. This was it.

Now or never.

Julia paused in beating the snot out of Derek and turned to look at Stiles in shock. Before she could do anything though, Stiles threw his arm out, releasing the chain. It whipped through the air in a blur and Stiles forced himself to KNOW that it was going to wrap around the Darach.

It did. The action would have normally made Stiles spastically wave his hands around like a lunatic as he went for a victory dance. But, right now he was too busy being incredibly pissed off. It was high time to teach this bitch a lesson. Later on, when everything wasn’t so desperate and dire, Stiles would probably freak out about how much in danger he was in, but that was indeed, for later. Now was not the time for freaking out. Now was the time to go ape shit on the Darach. 

Fury crackling in his veins caused the thrumming on his skin to intensify drastically. He thought of what his mother had done in the memory and he let himself charge up, letting the fury and anger boil his power into a massive surge surrounding him. “You will pay for what you did to my pack.”

Julia looked him over and smirked, amused. “Stiles? Are you kidding me? You can’t do anything to me. Deaton might have helped train you on manipulating Mountain Ash, but that’s not going to help you save your friends.”

“Try me, bitch.” Stiles said softly, feeling his eyes cloud over with blue. He must be glowing now. Good. “I am not the flailing, desperate, snot nosed kid I was yesterday. You see, I have learned a few things during the act of dying. Dying does something to you, it makes you either drop all of your fear about losing battles, or it makes you afraid of the dark constantly. I will let you take a guess as to what category my friends and I fell under after we all woke up from our deaths.”

When Julia narrowed her eyes at him, but still smiled as if she was a canary spotting the fattest worm on the planet, Stiles grinned, almost maniacally. “But, that in itself would have given me the courage to help my pack defeat you. It just so happened that my mom made herself a little visit to me while I was dead. It’s funny that because of you, I now have the power to help protect my pack. If you hadn’t have come after the Alpha pack, bent on your sucky lust for revenge, my mom wouldn’t have thought to let me realize who I really am, and what my role is in my pack.”

Leveling Julia with a hardening glower, Stiles said in a deadly voice, “I now have the means to take you down.” He then shrugged. “But, I am a reasonable man, so I am going to ask if anyone wants take the first hit. Anyone?”

He made it a point of looking around at the wolves, and nodded seriously when everyone just shrugged. Ok, Derek shrugged, Deucalion still looked dazed from having his sight returned to him, and his head being bashed into the concrete several times, and Scott… well Scott looked like a shocked puppy. But, since no one said anything, Stiles figured he was ok to let loose, sort of speak. Throughout the entire exchange, he had been very careful not to take his attention off of Julia.

Though he knew she couldn’t get out of those chains, she was still one powerful psycho. Stiles turned back to Julia, noticing that she was starting to get pissed off. Good. He couldn’t wait to see what happened when she figured out that the chains were going to stay on her. He could feel the power swarming around him, and he knew for a fact that Julia was trapped. 

Julia tried to get out of her chains, but gasped when she couldn’t. She turned her attention to Stiles and gaped, suddenly in realization. “You are a fucking Warlock!” She snarled.

The act would have made Stiles balk in fear a year ago, but after going through hell this past year, snarling didn’t phase him much anymore. “No shit, Sherlock.” Stiles couldn’t resist. Hell, he knew he was baiting her, and being an asshole, but it was time for Julia to have a taste of her own medicine. “You fuck with my pack, you go down.”

“But, the last person in these parts that could control energy so profound was…..” Julia mused in shock before she finally whispered in denial, “No… NO! You can’t be one! All of the Raven line is dead!”

“Oh, I assure you. I am one. The last one. My mom’s true name was Claudia Raven. And she sends a message to you through me. You will not harm another thing, living or dead again. I hope death gives you peace, even if you deserve to burn in hell like the twisted murderer you are.” Stiles let his voice vibrate through the air and he willed Scott and Derek to be safe from this. With a loud roar, Stiles felt fangs form from his canines, and his hair lengthened, changing color from brown to white.

He motioned with his arms, moving them behind himself before he finally took a fighters stance. And after a second or two, remembering his mother’s steps in her gifted memory, Stiles struck out with one foot in front of him. Snapping both wrists together in front of his chest so that the small grey diamond shaped marks on his palms were pressed against one another, Stiles let go of the chain. At the same time he let go of the crackling energy surrounding him. There was a huge flash of blinding white blue light and it engulfed them all, nearly blinding everyone in the room. Stiles held himself upright, feeling the thrumming pulse of electricity leave his hands and arching through the air. The Darach made an infuriated scream, and then fell silent as the electric blue ball of energy engulfed her. There was a booming noise, almost like a sonic boom, though lasting longer. But, then it faded, along with the blinding light of Stiles’ power. 

And then it was over.

Blinking his eyes slightly to rid the sparklies settling in them, Stiles noted that where the Darach had been, there was nothing but a charred pile of ashes and chains. Knowing that he should be freaked out by the fact he’d just killed a person, Stiles was surprised that he wasn’t. Then again, he might be in shock. Suddenly incredibly tired, Stiles collapsed to his knees, blinking hard as his power faded into a low thrumming across his skin. He must have used up all of his power. Or at least most of it. 

His fangs receded and so did his hair, making him look human again. 

Stiles nearly fell onto his back, if not for a warm body suddenly there to help support him. He rested the back of his head onto that warm hard chest and breathed in Derek’s comforting scent. How could anyone smell so good after they’d basically been beaten with every inch of their life? Derek reached up and started carding his fingers through Stiles’ hair and the Warlock sighed deeply, letting himself turn into a boneless heap. Light poured through the entrance of the distillery, and Stiles guessed that the lunar eclipse was over. Everything was over. His mind drifted to his dad, wondering if he was ok. But, it was getting harder to pay attention, especially with Derek’s fingers gently carding through his hair.

He knew he should totally be freaking out that Derek was essentially petting him, but at this point, Stiles really didn’t mind. In fact, if he was true to himself, he would say that he quite liked being petted by Derek. 

And that gave him way too many disturbing thoughts to even want to think about.

However, Derek’s hand suddenly stilled and the Werewolf tensed, looking over at Deucalion, who was standing up and looking like he was completely, and utterly lost. Scott, however came to the rescue then, by putting himself in front of both Derek and Stiles.

“No, you will not hurt us, Deucalion.” Scott growled, fully wolfed out, still believing Deucalion was a threat.

Stiles wasn’t so sure about that, but he was too tired to argue with Scott’s protectiveness.

Deucalion regarded him carefully, before the Alpha sighed deeply and nodded. “My pack is broken, and it would not do for me to even try to take yours from you.” He then grunted with a half-smile, “A loathsome Omega I am to be, I guess.”

Scott calmed down and went over to Derek and Stiles. After a bit of discussion, he turned back to look at Deucalion, who was looking more shell shocked by the minute. His pack was dead, and those that were actually still alive, had switched allegiance. He was completely alone now.

“My mother said you were a man of vision, so we are letting you go. If you become that man you once were, then we will have no issues with you. However, if you should threaten our pack again, you won’t see us coming. You’ll be dead before that happens.” Derek said after a few silent moments. He started carding his fingers through Stiles’ hair again, and the boy mewled slightly in bliss. 

Jesus, Stiles was developing a fetish for Derek-petting-his-hair.

“What if I want to stay? Be part of your pack? As you can see, mine is gone from me. All loyalties of the remainder of my pack goes to Scott and yourself. I will pledge my loyalty and obedience to you if you let me stay.” Deucalion suddenly pleaded, actually looking scared for some reason.

“Maybe in the future, we might think about it if you have redeemed yourself in our eyes. But not right now. Right now, you must be thankful we aren’t killing you.” Scott growled, gesturing to the entrance of the distillery. “Now go.”

Deucalion actually shook with fear before he finally swallowed and nodded. “Fine. You win, Scott.”

“No, I didn’t win.” Scott murmured as the older Alpha left. “My pack won.” And with that, his eyes flashed red.

“Well that went well. Let’s see, we have a True Alpha, a former Alpha Sourwolf, a Warlock, a Banshee, three resurrected Betas, two voltron Alphas, a huntress, a Beta puppy (Isaac), a hunter, a Sheriff, a human nurse with a fetish for baseball bats, a random Beta chic (Cora), and a normal human (Danny).” Stiles then smiled up at Derek and Scott, “Did I miss anyone?”

“Nope, I think you have it, Stiles.” Scott smiled fondly. “Though I think the Abominable Snowman act would have been cool too.”

Stiles shrugged. “Ah, well beggars can’t be choosers.”

He felt Derek huff out a soft laugh, and yea, life was good for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up on Sunday, January 12. =)


	3. Chapter 3: Insanity Clutching at Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but our internet connections have been having issues tonight, so I went ahead and decided to post this one. The next chapter will be much longer, I assure you. You will notice similarities in this chapter as in Season 3b, episode 13. I couldn't help myself. It works so well with the madness and fear starting to creep in on Stiles. I hope you enjoy. =) Next chap will be out on Sunday, January 19th or Monday, the 20th, since I have the 20th off. It depends on how long the chapter is.

**Chapter 3: Insanity Clutching At Me**

Stiles screamed in agony as he felt another spike of pain driving its way through his skull. He gasped in a shaky breath as his head fucking _pulsed_ at the intense migraine. No, this was no _migraine_. It hurt **worse** than that. The sparklies were starting to set in around his vision and he clutched his pillow to his head in vain for some sort of relief. 

The headaches had started a few days after the smack-down with the Darach and Deucalion. Afterwards, everyone had pretty much gone off on their own for some much needed rest and downtime. Stiles was able to reunite with his dad, which had been an emotional, but awesome experience. Stiles still didn’t know what to say to his dad, now that most of the truth had been revealed. John Stilinski however, had noticed that something was different with Stiles.

And after one night of not being able to sleep due to the nightmares, Stiles had finally broken down and told his dad everything, from his death, to his mother visiting, and his growing interest in Derek. John had taken it better than Stiles had figured he would, but then again, the Sheriff finally had the pieces to the complex puzzle about the going-on’s in Beacon Hills from the past year or so. So, Stiles’ dad had listened with keen interest, though his eyebrows had shot up to his hairline at the mention of Derek and his son’s crush.

Perhaps it _was_ just a crush, but deep down Stiles knew it was something more. He was still in a pitiful sea of denial, and though his old man could see right through it, he didn’t try to pry. The Sheriff figured that everyone had been through enough in the past year or so, especially his son. So, John hadn’t commented much on the fact that Derek was six or seven years older than Stiles, nor about the tiny fact that in the State of California, his son wouldn’t be legal for another ten months. 

Regardless, John also knew that if his son DID in fact choose Derek as his intended bonded, then there wasn’t much he could say about it. Granted, he’d rather Stiles choose someone closer to around his age, like Lydia, than Derek, but if his son really wanted to have the moody Werewolf as his bonded, then so be it. Plus, if it meant that Stiles survived his Warlock heritage by bonding with Derek, then John wasn’t going to throw a fit. This whole mess with the lying and the existence of the supernatural had torn their relationship a part, and it was just as much his fault as it was his son’s. And John didn’t EVER want to go through that again.

So, when Stiles let out another scream of agony, John was right there, holding a glass of water and some aspirin. He knew it didn’t do much to deaden Stiles’ pain, but there wasn’t much else he could do. Stiles had vehemently gone against the option of calling Scott to come by and help with taking away the pain. He said that it was his own problem to deal with, and that Scott had his own issues to face with being a sacrifice himself. 

Stiles really wasn’t close to any other Werewolf besides Erica and Derek. 

Erica wasn’t much of an option, since she was still getting used to being very much undead. And Derek… well no one really knew where he’d gone off to. Stiles had talked with his pack of delinquents out of curiosity, and had found out that the former Alpha had packed an overnight bag and had left town with Cora in tow. 

So their options were running low. Stiles shivered as his head pounded more intensely, his hands clenching and unclenching on his soft pillow. John sat down on the boy’s bed and reached over to rub his son’s back. He knew it wasn’t much, and he hated not being able to help take Stiles’ pain away, but his son felt that it was a godsend to have his dad there with him. Just to be there.

John had taken a few weeks off so he could adjust to having his life back, and to have Stiles back in his trust. It would take longer than those few weeks to mend their relationship, but at least it was a start. 

Finally the attack seemed to ebb a bit, and Stiles let out deep, exhaustive but relieved breaths. “Damn, if this is what mom went through before she had me, no wonder she used to say that having a nine pound kid was easy as punch.”

His dad snorted in amusement, but then he helped Stiles sit up, leveling him with a concerned look. “You feel better now?”

Stiles carefully and slowly nodded, taking up the glass of water and aspirin. “Bottoms up.” He mumbled before chugging down the medicine. Sighing softly, Stiles offered his father a weak smile, “Thanks, Dad.”

John nodded, but then he warned, “If this doesn’t get better by Friday, I am going to call Scott.” He held up his hand when Stiles tried to protest, “It would make me feel better if at least I knew there was someone with you to help you with the pain. At least give me that much.”

Stiles nodded and sighed. His dad patted him gently on the back and then got up and left the room. Stiles shivered and looked at the clock. Fuck. It was two in the morning. Usually he would be getting ready for bed right about now, not being much of a good sleeper on the best nights. But, now, he was so damned tired, and he counted himself lucky if he got any sleep at all. If there wasn’t the horrible head pains, it was the nightmares. 

Strangely enough, Stiles never dreamed of killing the Darach. Instead, he dreamed of Derek, not being able to save him, or his friends. His nightmares usually caused him to wake up screaming so loud that it’d wake the fucking dead. Ironically enough, Stiles now truly understood how it must feel to be Lydia. When it came to screaming out your fear, not knowing where you were. 

Stiles snorted, thinking that that would be a fun topic to start with at school tomorrow with Lydia. Shaking his head slightly, Stiles got up and headed to the bathroom. After he relieved himself and was washing his hands, he looked at himself in the mirror. There were dark blue bags starting to form below his eyes, and he looked as pale as a ghost. Looking down at the small grey markings on his wrists, Stiles rubbed one of them, feeling the thrum of power run through his veins at the touch. He rubbed his face and muttered at himself, “I don’t know what the fuck I am supposed to do.”

And he didn’t.

Perhaps he was supposed to live on, and find a balance to his new found power. He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that the headaches were getting worse, as were the nightmares. He could totally see why most of the male Warlocks lost their marbles when their powers were released on their eighteenth birthdays. There was a blur of reality, and Stiles knew that it’d only get worse as time progressed. How had his mom dealt with all this? Yea, she had her first husband to help her, but after he had been killed… how had she borne it?

Talia Hale had helped the best she could, but only after several months had passed, so Claudia must have dealt with her raging, storming powers without help for quite a while.

“Mom, you were badass.” Stiles murmured softly and then he quickly patted his face down with some cold water to get his spirits up. After drying his hands off with a fluffy towel, he headed back to bed, hoping that he’d be able to sleep the next few hours without any dreams.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Stiles felt like he was in a barrel. The whole day passed by in a daze, and he almost felt like he was dreaming, yet he definitely knew he was not. He had gone up to Scott in the hall and asked him to slap him across the face so that he would know that he wasn’t sleepwalking. Scott had arched a brow in confusion, but then when he noticed that his buddy was serious, he did as he was told.

Stiles got an awesome blue bruise forming on his cheek for his troubles, even though Scott hadn’t been going all out with the slap. Humans were fragile creatures, Stiles had learned from experience. Apparently physically, so were Warlocks. 

“Hey man, you sure you don’t want to go to Deaton about the nightmares?” Scott asked, following him to History class. 

Stiles shook his head no, rubbing his face gingerly, “No. He can’t help me with this. Look, he even warned us that there would be a darkness that we would have to live with the rest of our lives. I don’t think he really would know what to do in this situation, besides telling me to bond with someone ASAP, which is like redundant.”

Scott nodded, “Right.” Then he narrowed his eyes, “Have you at least thought about it yet?”

“Yes, Scott, I have.” Stiles said, sitting down in a huff at his desk. He rubbed his jaw a bit and got his notebook out. “And my options are pretty fucking limited, let me tell you.”

“What do you mean? What about Lydia?” Scott suggested, turning off his cellphone and putting it in his pocket. 

Stiles shook his head tiredly, “She’s still with Aiden, which is really fucking messed up, if you ask me. Besides, I think I am totally over her now. No, I know I am over her actually.”

“Since when?” Scott asked, a slow smile gracing his lips.

His buddy sighed and mumbled absently, “Since I found out that she’d make an awesome friend moreso than a lover.”

“Ah, ok.” Scott reached over and patted Stiles on the back gently, saying softly, “What about Cora?”

“What? Derek’s sister?! Are you **INSANE?!** ” Stiles gaped at his buddy in shock and horror.

“Well, it was just a suggestion. Derek and her left for a few days, but now they are back in town. So she’d work?” Scott shrugged, thinking it was no big deal.

“Cora is _psycho_ , ok. I like her as a friend, but she is totally not my type. Definitely not my type. Besides, she’d probably punch my lights out if I even offered. PLUS, she is DEREK’s sister, as in epic _Sourwolf’s_ baby sis. His **ONLY** sibling left. You think I want to jump all over that? He’d murder me for even thinking about it.” Stiles flailed spastically, before he calmed down enough to add, “It’s also very _very_ nice you didn’t think to mention to me that those two were back in town. Thanks for the tip. So nice to know that I am in the whole loop of things.”

“Dude, chill out. I only found out about Derek and Cora last night. He texted me to ask if I wanted to set up a pack meeting or something like that.” Scott defended, but then he looked puzzled, “I have no idea why he is deferring to me on this issue. I mean, yea I am an Alpha and all, but he seems to have more experience with all of this.”

“Derek didn’t make the best choices when he was an Alpha, so maybe he figures that since you are a True Alpha, then maybe you would do better?” Stiles offered, and would have said more, but it was time for class.

They didn’t get a chance to talk much until lunch, and by then, their whole pack was basically present, so it wasn’t like Stiles could discuss much personal stuff with all of the Betas around. The only two who were missing from the table was Peter, Derek, and Cora. Erica and Boyd had come to school just yesterday, finally being able to be let back in. Their parents were still in shock to see them alive and breathing, though they never knew that both Betas had been dead recently. Regardless, at least both Betas weren’t all that upset about rekindling their frayed relationships with their families. 

Lydia and Allison sat down next to Stiles, and soon Isaac showed up, sitting on the other side of Scott. “So, how’s Derek and Cora?” Stiles didn’t ask about Peter. He figured that no news about him was good news. 

Isaac arched a brow, “Why do you want to know?”

Stiles rubbed his face and was about to comment, but was saved by Erica, who answered for him, “He wants to know, Isaac, because he cares about them.”

Lydia got a confused look on her face, “Do I want to know why?”

Allison and Isaac snorted in amusement, but said nothing. Boyd finally huffed a sigh, and told Stiles, “They are doing alright, I guess.” He then shrugged, “We all got a text from Derek last night. I thought you did too?”

Stiles arched a brow and looked at his phone. Nothing. 

“Guess I am not that special.” Stiles muttered under his breath, totally forgetting that everyone was listening. 

“Don’t sell yourself short. Maybe he just didn’t have your number?” Isaac suggested with a small smile.

God, Stiles could have hugged the sweat acting Beta, but he refrained. Instead he narrowed his eyes and asked politely, “Does he still have the same number?”

Erica slowly smirked and yanked Stiles’ phone out of his hands, making him yelp. She scrolled down his list of contacts and nodded, handing the phone back to him. “Yep, it looks like you have the same one we do.”

Scott let out a soft amused cough when Stiles grinned evilly, “Excellent.”

Typing carefully, Stiles texted Derek:

_Feel the love buddy, feel the love._

And then after a moment of nothing, he texted again:

_Don’t try to ignore me, Mr. Sourwolf. I know where you live._

A few minutes later, his phone buzzed. Stiles looked at it and snorted at Derek’s reply:

_Everyone knows where I live, Stiles. What makes you so special?_

And then:

_I am not ignoring you. It’s impossible to do so._

Not getting dissuaded, Stiles replied:

_You got that right._

And then he sobered and asked after a moment’s hesitation:

_Everything ok?_

And then:

_Not that I am like worried or anything like that._

At first there was no response, but by the time he got to Econ, he got two:

_It’s better. Much better._

_You?_

Really? Derek was asking HIM of all people if he was ok? He almost felt like fist pumping at the strange elation about that fact, though he didn’t really understand why. – Still in total denial, thank you very much.

He quickly texted a response:

_Do you want the truth or a sugar coated version?_

He sat down at his desk and waited for Finstock to come in. He twiddled his thumbs and got out his notes and books for the class, trying hard not to stare at his phone the entire time. Finally there was a buzz and he looked at the reply:

_Truth._

Wow, apparently wherever Derek had gone hadn’t taught him how to make longer sentences. Still, at least he seemed totally interested in how Stiles was, even if it just passed the time. Stiles thought for a long moment and answered as truthfully as possible:

_It’s bad. And it’ll only get worse. But, it was my choice._

_I’ll get through this somehow._

_I’ll be fine._

_Eventually._

He put his phone away, and noted that Scott was looking at him worriedly. Arching a brow at him in question, Scott handed him his own phone, which had Derek asking bluntly:

_What is up with Stiles? Did something else happen while I was away?_

A soft and warm, fuzzy feeling settled into his stomach for some odd reason, and Stiles sighed, handing Scott back his phone, shrugging. Scott regarded Stiles for a few more minutes, and then class started. Stiles rubbed his face and tried to concentrate.

But, in reality he was just kidding himself. What he had told Derek had been the truth, but not all of it. He’d be fine if he could find a bonded. And his options were slim at best. He knew deep down who was the perfect person to help him go through this. But, he wasn’t sure if it was the right time to talk about it with said person. He’d have to plan his time carefully, and hopefully, when he asked Derek to bond with him, that the Werewolf wouldn’t say no.


	4. Chapter 4: Soul Catchers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I actually got to finish this chap today! Yay. Hope you guys like a bit of fluff between Derek and Stiles. <3 They can be so cute. Sterek moments are the best. Anyways, next chap will be up on Sunday, Jan 26. Have a great week.

**Chapter 4: Soul Catchers**

“Why the fuck are those creatures chasing us?!” Stiles cried, huffing breaths out as he ran as fast as his legs could go in the opposite direction of those ghost-flying-lizard like creatures. 

“I have no idea, and I am not sure I want to find out!” Scott hollered back as he raced through the Preserve after Stiles. 

It had been a few weeks since Stiles had texted Derek for the first time. Now it seemed like a lifetime ago. After Stiles had finally went to Deaton for help with his sleeping problems, the Emissary had suggested drinking a certain type of tonic made of graveyard dirt and dead leaves to help with the dreams at least until he found a bonded. The stuff really didn’t help with the painful headaches, but at least Stiles got to sleep without as many nightmares. The stuff was really gross to drink, but Stiles was a very desperate person. So, desperate times caused for desperate measures.

The tonic itself was put together with warm mint tea leaves, and he had to drink a solid half hour before he went to bed, otherwise he’d have some weird ass side effects. The leaves were easy to get, for it really didn’t matter what type of tree he got the dead leaves from. The graveyard dirt was another matter, however. They had to go to Beacon Hills’ cemetery to raid graveyard soil. After the last pack meeting, Derek had suggested to Scott that since the Nemeton was now powerful again, that they all travel in pairs so that if something happened, that at least one of them would be able to get away and warn the rest of the group.

So, that was why Scott was with Stiles now. The first time the two teens had raided the cemetery nothing had happened. However, Stiles’ stash of graveyard soil had run out last night, which totally sucked. He’d met with Scott to get more and at first, it had seemed like nothing wrong was going to happen. And then ghostly flying lizard things started floating around. They were creepy, and Stiles at first hadn’t done anything, just minded his own business and picked up extra soil so he could keep a month’s stash this time around. Going to the cemetery at night was NOT his idea of a fun experience.

Stiles had thought that if he ignored the strange beasts, that they’d leave Scott and him alone as well. Unfortunately for them, they were wrong. The beasts started trying to fly at them, reaching down with spiny white fingers to grip at their hair. Stiles had batted a few away, and once his skin had touched one of the beasts, his fingers had nearly gone numb. 

Freaked out, the boys had left in a hurry, and now they were being chased by at least five of those creatures.

They ran and ran until Stiles really couldn’t run anymore. Warlock powers aside, Stiles really didn’t have much running stamina, not like Scott, who was Werewolf muscle and all. So, suddenly Stiles let out a cry as pain slicked through his skull. He stumbled and fell, dimly hearing Scott cry out his name. He was suddenly watching a vision from his mother.

It was the first one that he’d had since that fateful day of the Lunar Eclipse. His mother was in a graveyard, talking with one of the creatures. She was saying that it needed to sleep and that she would watch over it in exchange for it’s service… whatever that meant. He watched as his mother reached out and touched the creature, calling it Shinidamachū. The creature wrapped itself around his mother and then left, sinking back inside the grave that was its home.

Stiles came awake to the sounds of growling. “Why the hell aren’t they attacking again?” Scott murmured, hovering over Stiles’ body, fully wolfed out in his True Alpha glory.  
Stiles licked his chapped lips and hoarsely moaned, causing Scott to momentarily look down at him. “Oh good, you are awake.”

“How long was I out?” Stiles asked as the other boy got up off of him. 

Scott turned his attention back to the creatures, which were swirling around nearby, but not advancing. “About five minutes. I couldn’t touch you either. You nearly shocked the crap out of one of those creatures when I couldn’t bat it out of the way. Sneaky fuckers. I guess it took the hint and has backed off. But I don’t know for how long.”

“Yea, well, yippee for unconscious defense mechanisms. Go mom’s visions.” Stiles said tiredly, rubbing his eyelids to get the sparklies out of his vision.

“I got to at least get a signal through to Derek. He’s on the way with the rest of the pack.” Scott offered, reaching down hesitantly to give his buddy a pat on the shoulder.

Stiles rolled his eyes and said, “Scott, I am conscious. When I am conscious my body doesn’t shock random peeps.”

“Sorry, just taking precautions. You shocked one of those things really good.” Scott said, gripping Stiles’ shoulder gently. 

Stiles rubbed his face and regarded the creatures. “I think we accidentally woke them up. Or at least I did.”

“What do you mean?” Scott asked.

“Warlock kinetic electric energy maybe?” Stiles guessed half-heartedly. “The vision I had of my mom was when she was a bit older than I am now. She was talking to the creatures and touching them as if it was no big deal. And then she told them to go to sleep. And they did.”

“Weird.” Scott murmured, but before he could comment more, Derek and the rest of the gang arrived.

They balked at the strange creatures, and Erica and Boyd both tried swatting at a few of the passing flying spirit lizards. “What the hell are these things?” Cora asked, scrunching up her face in a nasty snarl. 

“I wouldn’t touch them. They tend to numb you if you do.” Scott advised, and Derek warily growled at one but it paid him no mind as it passed him.

Isaac narrowed his eyes at them, but otherwise didn’t do anything. “Where are Lydia and Allison?” Scott asked Derek, who managed to crawl on his belly to where Stiles was.

Stiles turned his attention to the older Beta as he reached him. Derek looked good. Hell, he looked totally sexy, and it looked like he had just bought a new wardrobe. Or at least a new outfit. Derek was wearing a short sleeved black v-neck and the fabric looked shimmery, almost like silk. He wore his customary pants, but they looked new and his boots looked new too. Yum. And oh god, his scent. Stiles’ mouth watered at the scent. What was he wearing?

Derek sniffed the air and looked Stiles up and down searchingly before he said, “They are coming. Lydia said that she might know what these things are. She said something about a anime and a manga or something like that.”

Stiles nodded dumbly and caught Derek’s curious and puzzled gaze. They stared at one another for quite a long time until they heard the faint roar of a bike. Stiles broke the gaze and rolled his eyes. Of course the twins would have to have come. And with them were Allison and Lydia. “Why are the fucking Asshole hall of famers here?” He muttered, causing Derek to snort in rare humor.

Lydia rolled her eyes as she got off of the bike, saying, “Oh god, get a grip, Stiles. They are on our side now.”

“Yea but for how long is the question.” Stiles hissed under his breath. Pain started throbbing in the back of his skull and he couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips.

Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles and reached over instinctively. He touched Stiles’ shoulder, his fingers branding fire into the boy’s skin at the feel of it. Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief as pain started fading into a soft throb. Derek growled lowly, “You said the attacks weren’t as bad as before.”

“They weren’t. They actually were getting better, honestly.” Stiles said seriously, leaning into the Beta’s touch. “This one is the worst in the last few weeks. I think it helps to have the crap that Deaton suggested I take every night. At least there aren’t as many nightmares, so I can actually sleep.”

Derek gritted his teeth against the pain he was drawing from Stiles. Hell, how could the boy stand so much pain? Lydia watched the creatures with interest and said with a small smirk, “Those are Shinidamachū.”

“Shini – what?” Boyd asked, reaching out to stop Erica from swatting at one.

“Shinidamachū. A Japanese oriented soul catcher. I remember seeing them in Inuyasha. They basically steal souls from the living. The Nemeton must have drawn them near.” Lydia explained.

Stiles shook his head tiredly, “No. They were here before the Nemeton came back to life. My mom made them fall asleep back before I was born.”

“You had a vision.” It wasn’t a question, and Stiles didn’t take it as one. Still, he looked into Derek’s worried hazel eyes and nodded.

“Yea, and while I was out I must have shocked the hell out of one so that’s why they have backed off for the most part.” He wrinkled up his nose slightly, “I am not sure what they want.”

“Perhaps you accidentally woke them up by being a powerful Warlock?” Isaac suggested, regarding the creatures with mild curiosity.

“That’s what we thought, but we aren’t sure.” Scott conceded, though he tensed as one came closer to where he was. 

“Well, we can’t have them running around stealing souls.” Lydia mused matter-of-factly.

Allison nodded, “Well that’s it then.” She turned to look at Stiles. “I guess we are going to have to go back to the cemetery.”

Stiles slowly nodded, understanding what she was getting at. Hell, if his mom could get the creatures to go to sleep, then maybe Stiles could. And then THEY could go home and all go to sleep. Derek helped him stand up, though he was reluctant to withdraw his hand, especially when he saw Stiles stagger slightly under another onslaught of pain.  
Derek narrowed his eyes and said bitingly, “You and I are going to have a little discussion after this is all taken care of.”

Stiles flushed and bit back a retort. With a deep sigh he nodded, feeling utterly and totally defeated. “Ok, Sourwolf.”

Derek rolled his eyes and lightly slapped Stiles on the back, perhaps harder than necessary, but it got the point across.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles huffed a sigh and sat down ironically on a gravestone. Seriously, walking on someone’s grave was definitely not something he’d ever see himself doing, but oh well. He guessed dead peeps didn’t scare him like they used to. Perhaps that was due to the fact he had died himself, and was a supernatural creature now. This time last year, he would have been peeing in his pants, scared out of his wits. Now, however, he really didn’t know what to feel. Resigned, maybe. And a little annoyed at having to do this.

Plus, he was tired. Not as tired as he had been before Deaton had suggested the tonic, but he was still exhausted. He got sleep, but most of his energy went into his uber pain filled headaches. He hadn’t lied when he’d told the pack at the meeting a few days ago that the migraines were getting better. They had. But they did flare up at the weirdest times, and this last vision of his mom had set it all back to square one. 

He wondered again why his mom didn’t just let him have all the visions and memories at once – just to get things over with. But, whatever. Whining about the past wasn’t going to help him any right now.

Right now he had to figure out how to coax the soul catchers to go to sleep. How he was supposed to do that, he had no idea. His vision of his mom had divulged to no details, besides reaching out and talking to one and maybe touching one. Getting the first creepy feeling in his gut at the thought of touching one of those things, Stiles pulled his soft hoodie tighter around him. 

The pack was hovering near the cemetery, though no one save Stiles and Derek were actually in it. Derek was warily standing near the gravestone Stiles was currently sitting on. It was a wider square of a tombstone, though if he sat long enough, he figured he’d probably have a brick shaped butt when he stood up. So, Stiles finally asked Derek, “I don’t really know what I am supposed to do. Touch one maybe? Talk to one?”

The older man regarded the floating soul catchers warily and offered, “What did your mom say to one again?”

“’Shinidamachū, it is time for you to sleep, and I will watch over it in exchange for your service.’ Whatever that means.” Stiles said, but then nearly freaked out when one of the creatures came up and rubbed up against his arm, making it go numb momentarily.

Derek nodded. “Then tell it that. Was she touching it first before she said anything?” 

Stiles chewed on his lower lip and finally said, “Yea… matter of fact she did. She was smiling at it too.”

“Then by all means, go ahead.” Derek said with a slow gesture at the creatures.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the moody Beta’s actions, but then sighed deeply. “Fine, Mr. McBroodypants.”

Derek reached over and gripped Stiles’ shoulder just tight enough to get the point across. Stiles winced, even though it really didn’t hurt. “You big brute. What will my dad say to you treating me this way?” Stiles whined mockingly.

Derek leaned in and practically purred, _“Stiles….”_

“Yea?” Stiles blinked, suddenly not sure if Derek knew what personal bubbles were. Then again, Derek never had, so maybe it was just a wolfy trait of his to get up in everyone’s faces.

“Stop stalling and get this over with so all of us can get _out_ of here.” Derek whispered, his breath causing chills to go up and down Stiles’ back.

The teen nodded and said, “Yep. Ok. No problem.”

Derek snorted and playfully nuzzled Stiles’ neck before he withdrew completely. Stiles reached up and rubbed his neck, hoping that the whole Derek scenting thing wasn’t going to leave him beard burn. That would be something he really wanted to avoid discussing with his dad. Flushing slightly at the thought, he blurted out, “You know, if you are going to keep on rubbing up against me like some fucking cat, you might want to shave more often. Just as a suggestion so no one gets any weird ideas.”

Derek grunted, slowly smirking. “Stiles.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“What?” 

“Stop stalling and put the damned soul catchers to sleep.”

“Ok, ok, ok!” Stiles huffed.

He waited until one creature passed near him and he reached out and touched it. Numbness set in, but then he felt a sort of tingling in his palms near his silver markings. The creature stopped moving and hovered, turning to face him, staring at Stiles with large white eyes. 

_What is your command?_

What? Was that the creature talking to him in his mind? DUDE! Stiles blinked a few times and finally answered simply, “Shinidamachū, it is time for you to sleep. I will watch over you in exchange of your service.”

_What is your service that you are wishing for us to achieve?_

Really? Stiles blinked a few more times before thinking up a good response. He said, “No service is needed, as of yet. However, should I need a service, I will then call you again from your sleep.”

The creature seemed to take that as a good answer, for it trilled softly and nipped Stiles’ palm, saying, _So it will be. Protect us as you have promised and we shall help you in your time of need._

And suddenly the creatures disappeared into a nearby grave, leaving the pack breathing sighs of relief. Stiles looked down at his palm and noted that there were two small fang marks near his magic rune. Interesting. Suddenly, being a Warlock didn’t seem so bad after all.

This was friggin’ awesome!

As the pack came by and congratulated him on his effort – meaning they just waved and left for home, Stiles sighed and rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance. Derek was still there however, and though Stiles knew he could totally stall their conversation, maybe it wasn’t worth it. Derek raised his expressive eyebrows expectantly and Stiles said, “Whatcha want to talk about?”

Derek sighed deeply and finally said, “How about why you are hiding things from the pack. Let’s start there. Or better yet, how about why you are obviously in a great amount of pain, yet you will not seek out help.”

Stiles got up from his tombstone seat and narrowed his eyes at the older Beta. “Oh, don’t you fucking dare lecture me about hiding my own pain. And as for hiding anything, look who’s talking. You go to God knows where, and then come back with the only explanation stating that you just HAD to get away. You didn’t even say a fucking goodbye. Nor did you give a valid reason. So don’t you dare start bugging me about hiding things.” Stiles shook with anger, and he wasn’t sure where it was coming from. Why was he so mad at Derek now? Derek was being his normal dickhead self, so why was it making Stiles lash out?

Derek’s eyes softened, and for a moment nothing was said, and then finally he said softly, “I went to go see an ally up in Oregon. I wanted his advice on something greatly personal. Cora came with me only because she didn’t want me going off by myself.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes. Advice on what? But, then he met Derek’s vulnerable pleading gaze and he relented, stopping himself from prying. “Did he give you good advice?” Stiles asked objectionably, starting to feel the need of looking at his dirty shoes.

Derek snorted, “Yes and no. But, it gave me something to think about.”

“Well, that’s good, I guess, right?” Stiles mumbled, raising his eyes to meet Derek’s again.

Derek nodded. But then he said softly, “You know that the pack is here if you need it. I… I am here if you need me. That’s what packs are for. We help each other. If the pain gets to be too much….”

“If I call, will you pick up?” Stiles weakly smiled.

Derek looked like he was going to say something but then he just settled for a slow nod. Stiles breathed out a whoosh of relief and he admitted, “Sometimes talking helps take the pain away. Your voice… for some reason… doesn’t hurt as much as the others do.”

Derek searched Stiles eyes, wishing he could tell him the things that he knew. He wished he could ease Stiles’ pain by offering to be his bonded, but Derek also knew that the boy had to decide for himself. It wasn’t something that really could be offered. Stiles had to choose Derek. And if he did, Derek would give him the fucking world.

All he could do right now was to give Stiles a listening ear. Perhaps a shoulder to cry on. And maybe, before things got too insanely difficult, Stiles would ask him that big question. Giving in to temptation Derek reached over and tugged the boy to him. He ruffled the boy’s longer hair and snuffled into his neck, causing Stiles to laugh softly, easing the mood slightly.

Derek pulled back and said, eyes vulnerable, “If talking is what you need, you can always call me.”

“Ok.” Stiles smiled, feeling better than he had for quite a while.


	5. Chapter 5: Wolfy Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit late going out. Got engrossed in other things =( but at least here it is at last! I hope you all enjoy it. It's a bit on the fluffy sterek side, but I couldn't resist it. ;) Thank you again for your comments and kudos. They really do inspire me to write more, so please keep them coming. Next chapter will hopefully be up on Saturday, Feb 1.

**Chapter 5: Wolfy Issues**

Stiles didn’t call Derek for a few days, trying hard to refrain from seeming too needy. But, by the time Friday rolled around, he was getting incredibly irritable and edgy. It wasn’t until Erica finally cornered him near the boy’s bathroom in between classes that he figured enough was enough. She pressed her recently manicured nails against his chest and leaned in, saying softly, “Are you doing ok, Stiles?”

Stiles for a moment was flown for a loop, but then he noted that her eyes were genuinely concerned. “Yea, sure. I’m fine. What’s going on?” Lies, total bland lies, but it wasn’t like he could actually tell the Beta that he was totally not fine. Nor would he be for the rest of the foreseeable future if he didn’t man up and ask Derek to bond with him.

That inner voice of his was mocking, and Stiles hated it, _hated_ it so much because it was right. 

Erica sighed deeply, and got a dangerous look on her face which reminded him strangely of Lydia. He was starting to believe most girls had that ‘look’, the one that epically made men feel like they were going to get stomped on by high heels or boots. He backed up a bit and tried to look for a way to escape. Granted, he loved Erica, just like he loved Allison, or Lydia, or any other of the pack, but he still felt the need to have a healthy dose of self-preservation.

Erica noted his shifting eyes and she backed off, but not before she explained, “It’s just that… well… you haven’t been yourself lately. You’ve been dazing into space and sometimes your heartbeat spikes incredibly. The pack’s worried.” She then flipped her hair behind her neck and added as an afterthought, “Derek’s worried.”

“Hah. Very funny, Erica.” Stiles said with a scoff, though he hated to admit that his heart had flipped the casket when she’d mentioned Derek being worried. About him of all people. Still, it made sense, considering Stiles was a part of the pack. Finally Stiles sobered and seriously said, “If he was really worried, he would have texted me.”

Erica arched a brow and slowly smiled, knowing exactly what Stiles was doing. “You’re deflecting. Then again, I am not that surprised. However, I think the reason why Derek won’t text you is because he’s putting the ball into your court. So, text him or call him. And if you can’t tell me or the rest of the pack what’s bothering you, then at least do it with someone.” She sighed deeply and sobered, “We really do care about you, Stiles. You know that right?”

Stiles felt a warm fuzzy feeling settle into his stomach and he blew out a deep sigh, nodding slowly. Erica smiled and pulled him into an almost bone-crushing hug before kissing his cheek and strutting off like she owned the fucking world. Stiles recovered from his gobsmacked look and straightened, gripping his backpack tightly to his side. 

Huffing another sigh, Stiles went to class, though he couldn’t shake the suspicion that someone was watching him.

\--------------------------------------------

Stiles was still debating about calling Derek, especially after he couldn’t sleep on Friday night. He was randomly going through tumblr and all of his research sites, trying to find something compelling to entertain himself with. It was almost a useless adventure, but he did manage to find something interesting about those soul catcher creatures, and became somewhat engrossed. It still shouldn’t have startled him to finally notice he wasn’t alone. And hadn’t been for some time.

Stiles rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked at his clock. Shit, it was two a.m. At least his dad had an overnight shift and wouldn’t be home until six or seven that morning. It’d be pretty damned awkward if his dad caught Derek in Stiles’ room, especially after he found out about the young Warlock’s supposed crush-that-wasn’t. 

Stiles caught the comforting scent of Derek and cursed at the fact that he still couldn’t discern emotions yet. Deaton had advised that his powers would formulate on their own and it would take some time for Stiles to settle his senses. It still bugged him that his powers were spastic at best and totally unpredictable. About the only thing that was a constant was his electric charge manipulation. He could totally control fucking lightning. And though that was an awesome gift, Stiles still didn’t really know what to do with it. After the Darach had been destroyed, Stiles hadn’t really used that power much besides shocking peeps during visions. 

Derek was quiet for the most part, though he did walk around the room and pretended to examine Stiles’ books and whatnots. If he touched anything, it was light and careful, as if he was totally mindful of how precious some things were to Stiles. Finally he turned and said softly, “Why haven’t you called?”

Stiles flushed slightly, not expecting THAT coming from the usually stoic Werewolf. He turned over in his seat to regard the moody former Alpha and caught a hint of vulnerability in Derek’s stance before the expression faded to his characteristic bitch-face. Stiles’ eyes softened and he shrugged helplessly, “I was trying to give myself a week. I really wasn’t having bad migraines or anything, and I didn’t want to bother you.”

Derek huffed a soft sigh and rolled his eyes. He put his hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket and said pointedly, _“Bothering_ is what packs are for.” He then hesitated before he also added, “What friends are for.”

Stiles’ eyebrows shot up to his hairline and for one moment he sat and stared at the Werewolf before he finally said, “You think of me as a friend?”

Derek arched a brow and answered with a question of his own, “You think I would trust anyone, pack or no?”

Now Stiles was a bit confused, for he said pointedly, “You said last year in the pool that if I didn’t trust you, then you didn’t trust me. So, now you are saying that’s changed?”

Derek bit his lower lip as a constipated look crossed over his face. Finally he growled lowly and stalked over to Stiles, grabbed his arm, hauled him flailing and squawking undignified onto the bed and collapsed on top of him. Stiles let out an embarrassed, surprised ‘oof’ as he suddenly got an armful of Derek. Who smelled so damned good. Like leather, spice, and woods. 

Fuck his life. And no, Stiles was NOT thinking about how good it felt to have strong, muscular arms embrace his body, neatly pinning him in place on his bed. Stiles blinked a few times at Derek and let out a muffled squeak as the older man started nuzzling his chest and his neck. There was only a slight bit of stubble on his chin, and it was just enough to drive Stiles bonkers. Crap, if Derek kept this up, then he was going to sport a fucking _boner_!

“Uh, yea, ok… so… um… back to conversation, because even if you don’t like conversations, I need a conversation _OR_ a distraction!” Stiles babbled, awkwardly patting Derek’s back before he nodded emphatically, “Yes, distractions would be _awesome!_ ”

Derek rolled his eyes and didn’t pause in scenting the hell out of Stiles’ neck until it was completely saturated with his scent. Finally satisfied, and feeling Stiles relax almost bonelessly in defeat, Derek pulled back his head to look into soft brown, but curious eyes. Derek murmured softly, “Stiles… you aren’t just pack. You’re also a bunch like family, though it’s way different from that. You are important to everyone, not just me.”

Stiles’ eyes widened, “Wow, that is like the longest ‘feelings’ comment you have ever said to me.” Then he sobered and admitted, “So, what happened to make you come to this conclusion?” It wasn’t that he was fishing for compliments. He was just insanely curious.

Hah. Insane.

Ok, even he wasn’t finding his own jokes funny.

Derek huffed a deep sigh and rolled over onto his back, easily shoving Stiles into his side. Stiles awkwardly tried to figure out where to put his hands without seeming creepy and finally gave up. He settled for resting one arm around Derek’s waist and the other underneath his own stomach so he could breathe easier smushed up against the older man’s chest. It felt soothing, being like this with Derek. 

Derek smelled not only of pack, but a bit of _happy_ and of a little of _content_. Stiles slowly smiled and rubbed his nose into Derek’s chest, feeling more elated now that he could discern what the older man was feeling. Empathic skills aside, at least Stiles could add that to the list of powers he might not be able to control yet. 

At least it was a start.

Finally Derek started speaking. It was hard for him at first, but Stiles was patient for this. Hell, he was so high on Derek’s scent that he didn’t care how long it took the Beta to come out and say what he needed to say. “I was never meant to be Alpha. There was always someone older, wiser than me. And when I killed Peter, it really wasn’t much of a choice. It had to be done. I didn’t know that Scott would become a True Alpha. I didn’t know how strong he really was. I only wanted to ensure that a _teenager_ didn’t get saddled with the possibility of being an Alpha.” He huffed a soft bitter laugh. “Turns out good intentions don’t always turn out right.”

Stiles nodded slowly, letting out a soft purr like sound of contentment as Derek reached up and started carding his fingers through the Warlock’s hair. God, that felt so good. How could he have forgotten this in the past month? Derek’s fingers were _epic_ in his hair. Just the right amount of touch and soothing strokes. It almost made Stiles want to sleep right then and there.

Still, he kept himself awake so he could hear Derek’s reasoning. Hell, he had managed to get the guy talking, so it wasn’t in him to make the poor dude shut up. Derek went on, “It all went so wrong. I had no idea what I was doing, and then fate kept on dealing me with wrong choices. It just all went to hell. But, there was at one point I realized that there was one thing that was _constant_ in my life. One good thing that I was afraid to let it get too close to me, should I lose it.”

Stiles blinked, suddenly fearing he knew where this was going. He wasn’t disappointed when Derek admitted, “ _You_ were always there, Stiles. When I tried to get Scott to join, it wasn’t just because I knew he needed a pack. It was because I knew _you_ needed the protection. But, it wasn’t just that, Stiles.” He laughed softly and added, “You annoy the hell out of me, you do stupidly brave things, and you always seem to know what to do, even when you don’t. I knew then, but I was stupid and in denial. But now I know for a fact and I am not denying that you are the _glue_ that keeps the pack together, especially now. Things might still be shaky right now, but you have kept strong over it. No matter how much you try to deny it, Stiles, you are what makes our pack **WORK.** It’s not me, it’s not Scott, and it’s not the other Betas or humans. It’s YOU.”

Stiles flushed and managed to pull up slightly so he could look into Derek’s eyes, searching for any clue if the Werewolf was lying. Granted, Stiles knew now how to detect lies, but still, Derek couldn’t mean all of this, right? It just wasn’t right… was it? When he noticed how calm and seriously fond Derek looked, Stiles blushed redder and he buried his face into Derek’s chest, muttering softly, “Oh my fucking god. You are going to fucking kill me now. Where did you learn to actually talk? What did happen when you left us all?”

Derek rolled his eyes and absently ruffled Stiles’ soft hair. The Warlock sighed softly and for a few moments just stayed burrowed into his arms. Finally he mumbled, “Were you worried about me the past few days?”

“When am I _not_ worried about you?” Derek murmured playfully before he finally pointed out, “It takes two people and two phones to make a call or a text work. You know that right? One to actually press the buttons on the phone and one to answer the other phone.”

Stiles absently punched Derek in the side, which did nothing but make the moody Beta snort in laughter. Stiles huffed out a laugh and pulled himself away from his nice burrowing nest of Derek pillow and nodded. “I get it, I get it.”

“Good, now when is your dad getting home?” Derek asked, moving to stand so he could pull his jacket off.

Stiles’ eyes widened as he watched the older man start pulling off his shirt and even his pants. Derek caught him eyeing his ass and smirked, causing the boy to cough in aroused mortification. Stiles tried to remember what Derek had asked and finally said shakily, “Not until six or seven, why?”

Derek arched a brow as if to say ‘isn’t it obvious’? Stiles flushed and nodded, “Ok, um, I am going to yea… change.” He bolted off of his bed and nearly got himself stuck in his own bedding. This had been an idea that had been thrown around in the last pack meeting. It had largely been shot down, stating that Stiles was very happy being in his own bedroom by himself thank you very much. There was also the problem with the Sheriff finding out. It’d be ok if Scott cuddled up and spent the night, but the thought of anyone else being found in Stiles’ room curled around said boy was not up for discussion in his opinion. 

It was believed by Deaton that it would help de – stress Stiles before bed so he could revel in the safety of pack and friends. Since the Warlock was in fact part of the pack, it would ease his mind and let him fully rest if there was another pack member sleeping in the same room, if not in the same bed. The pack had been mostly all for it, but Stiles had pointed out the Sheriff. And he’d thought the matter had been closed. Apparently not according to Derek.

Derek, to his credit didn’t laugh, though he did smirk at the flailing mass that was Stiles. The Warlock finally got himself untangled and snatched up some sweats and a sleep shirt. Derek growled softly in approval when he noticed what Stiles had grabbed. It was one of his old shirts that he had discarded after the pool incident. He’d wondered where it had gone.

Stiles flushed a bit more and hugged the shirt to his chest, mumbling softly, “Uh, Scott said it was a good thing to wear pack clothing, so I guess this is your turn. Obviously I can’t wear one of the girls’ shirts, but I do manage to find a random set of scarves that they put in my locker at school. So, I guess I already took the shirt to wash it and eventually give it back to you, but it smelled of you and pack, so I just couldn’t.” And he was babbling.

Derek’s eyes lit up with humor and mischief before he said softly, “Stiles…. It’s ok.”

Stiles nodded, “Right. Changing… now.” He fled to the bathroom, and if he heard Derek softly chuckle in laughter, oh well.

\---------------------------------------------------

After Stiles came back from the bathroom he noticed Derek curled up like an overgrown cub on his bed, absently rubbing his face into the boy’s sheets and pillows. Stiles couldn’t understand how hot that could be. He just couldn’t even…. Derek sensed his arrival, but didn’t stop his assault on Stiles’ favorite pillow, mumbling, “You sleep standing up?”

Stiles huffed in mock objection before he turned off the light and climbed into bed. It was a bit weird, ok it was a LOT weird, having another person cuddling up to him in bed. Derek was like a friggin’ cuddly teddy bear when he was in bed it seemed. To SLEEP. ONLY to sleep. There was no way Stiles knew what he was like post sex or… yea… _brain short circuiting._

Stiles went frigid when Derek wrapped a huge arm around his waist, cuddling him in against his chest. Ok, so apparently Derek was a big spoon. Stiles let out a breath as Derek snorted into his neck, muttering a soft amused, “Relax.”

Stiles felt all of his doubts go running for cover and practically melted against Derek. It felt kind of nice though, having Derek there. At least he wouldn’t have to wake the dead when he had a nightmare. Crap. He had forgotten to take the damned graveyard-shit-tea. When he voiced it to Derek, the Beta muttered tiredly, “It’s ok. The tea stunk like shit anyways. It would give ME nightmares.” 

Stiles snorted in mirth before Derek said, sobering, “If you have one, I’ll be here.”

Stiles sighed, not saying what they both were probably thinking. Still, at least they had four hours until Derek would have to leave.

And despite wanting to talk further to Derek, Stiles felt himself getting drowsy. Derek snuffled his head further against Stiles’ nape and started rumbling a sort of comforting purr growl. It was gentle, and it lulled Stiles to sleep not even five minutes later. Derek fell asleep as well, though he had always been a light sleeper, and kept one ear cocked for dangers lurking outside or within the house.


	6. Chapter 6: Becoming a Habit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chap is so short. The next one will be much longer, I promise. It just seemed like the best place to end the chapter. Anyways, thank you all for your kudos and comments. They help inspire me to write more, so please keep them coming. The next chapter will be up a week from tomorrow, Sunday, Feb 9. =)

**Chapter 6: Becoming a Habit**

_Two weeks later…._

Stiles shivered and nearly shot out of his skin from his nightmare. Damn, why the fuck wasn’t his tea working? He rubbed his face and sighed deeply, trying to calm his heart. The nightmares were getting worse, despite the graveyard tea stuff. 

In fact, the last time he really had a good night sleep – if anyone really could call three hours of sleep a good night’s sleep – was when Derek had bunked in with him two weeks ago. That had been weird at first, but after Stiles had finally relaxed, he’d been out like a light and had fully slept for three straight hours uninterrupted by dreams or headaches.   
Unfortunately, that was also the last time Derek had come to the Stilinski house. Sometimes Stiles would get the sense that Derek wasn’t far away, but the older man never came by. Perhaps he was waiting for Stiles to man up and ask him to come by. Either that or Stiles kicked him wrong in his sleep, though the teen definitely didn’t remember any awkwardness from that particular morning when Derek got up to leave.

In fact, Derek had put on his clothes and gave Stiles a playful hair rub before leaving through his window. Stiles had seen Derek around school, looking like the normal creeper. Despite all of that, at least Stiles felt like he was safer at school, even if Derek was just keeping an eye on the pack. And every once in a while he would get a random text from the guy, about pack meetings or to look up something, but otherwise kept things short and to the point.

It made Stiles suspect something was going on.

He had to admit, he kind of missed the sweeter side of Derek. Granted, he had totally come to love the moody former Alpha’s prickly demeanor, even if he had been a fail-wolf for the past year. And if Stiles really thought about it, he could understand what Derek had been trying to say on that night two weeks ago about what had happened when he’d decided to be Alpha. Sometimes people made choices with the best intentions and ended up screwing themselves over in the process. Sirius Black from Harry Potter had it right – maybe Derek was a good person that bad things happened to. 

Stiles had called the moody Beta every once in a while, when the dreams got bad enough. But, despite feeling a whole lot better after talking with Derek, even if it was just about pack related stuff, Stiles always hesitated over the call button. Stiles sighed again, figuring he’d best get his head out of his ass and actually call Derek. 

The Warlock had always prided himself at being a very independent person, but he was starting to learn that he couldn’t do everything on his own. Just like Derek couldn’t lead a pack all on his own. Sometimes people needed to break down and ask for help. And Stiles knew that he needed to at least befriend Derek before asking him to bond with him. Even though Derek said he sort of viewed Stiles as a friend already, Stiles wanted to know the older man more. And not just physically. He wanted to know everything about him.  
What his favorite color was. What Derek’s favorite food was – though Stiles still figured it had to do with something prey like and furry. Stiles wanted to know what Derek liked, and what he wanted out of life. Stiles wanted so badly, but for once he wasn’t sure how to convey it. He couldn’t talk to Scott about this, because his buddy already had his own problems. His sacrificial darkness was starting to take hold too. And Allison was having issues with her aiming. 

A soft voice inside his head reminded him of what Derek had also said on that night two weeks ago. _You are the glue that makes us WORK_. And finally, Stiles grit his teeth and pressed send on his phone. Derek had put so much faith into Stiles with just that simple phrase. 

And Stiles was not one to back down from that sort of thing. If he was going to be the glue of the pack, then he didn’t need to start falling apart now. 

_“Stiles, you ok?”_ Derek asked on the other end of the line.

Stiles breathed out a shaky, but relieved breath. “Yea, just um, had another one. Another nightmare.”

 _“You want to talk about it?"_ Derek’s voice sounded hesitant, though concerned, as if he wasn’t quite sure what response he’d get.

Stiles was about to say no, but then he found himself stopping. With a deep breath, he admitted, “No, but maybe I need to. It was about you, actually. I basically had a dream that I saw myself dead. And everyone was around me. But they weren’t weeping, or anything like that. But, you, you were chained up in the same room, and you tried to get to me. And then you kept saying that I wasn’t dead. That you knew I wasn’t dead. But everyone ignored you. And then they put me in a fucking casket….”

By this time Stiles’ voice faltered. But, Derek was patient on the other end of the line and finally Stiles composed himself enough to add, “And you screamed out at everyone, and you shifted, in the middle of the service. And then you finally broke free of your chains, but not soon enough for me to be buried. I was buried alive, and you dug and dug, trying to get to me. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t scream, I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t use my powers. I was dead… and that was my hell.”

 _“What happened after that?”_ Derek asked softly, contemplative, but gentle.

Stiles pulled his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs. He rocked a few times before he finally put the phone to his mouth and admitted, “I woke up.”

 _“Stiles, it was just a dream.”_ And then Derek added with a soft huff of a bitter chuckle, _“For the sake of sounding like an asshole… there are worse dreams to have. At least you weren’t hurting.”_

“But, I kind of was.” Stiles said softly, “Emotionally. I wanted to scream… anything to get them to stop. And you were hurt, and I wanted you to heal. But, you weren’t healing.”

“That’s because it was a dream, Stiles.” And Derek was there, inside the window. And for once, Stiles didn’t mind the fact that the older Beta hadn’t used the front door.

His dad wasn’t home again. It seemed like the worst nightmares came when the Sheriff wasn’t home to help Stiles wake up from one. But, the life in a Sheriff’s world is tough. So, Stiles was ok with it, and understood. It didn’t mean he had to like it. Derek pulled off his shirt and coat and pants. He curled up into bed and quickly, but gently pulled Stiles into his arms.

He cocooned him with his arms around Stiles, making him feel safe. “How do I know this is real?” Stiles mused softly, poking at Derek’s bicep.

Derek grunted and reached up to show his fist in front of Stiles’ eyes. He squeezed his fingers together tightly and Stiles could hear the crunch of bone as claws slid into skin. There was blood, but before it could drip down Derek’s fist, the wounds were closing, swallowing up the blood as well. Stiles relaxed fully then, and whispered, “Creeper.”

Derek snorted and flicked at one of Stiles’ ears playfully before he said softly, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Stiles asked, turning slightly to regard the broody Beta in the eyes.

“For not being here… when you need me the most.” Derek admitted, hazel eyes sincere.

“Dude, you smashed my forehead into my fucking steering wheel last year, and you didn’t apologize for that, yet you will apologize for not cuddling with me when I have a nightmare?” Stiles looked at him incredulously.

Derek gave Stiles a characteristic bitch face before he slowly smirked, “It didn’t cause any permanent damage, did it?”

“Well no, though my head hurt like no other the next week.” Stiles grumbled.

Derek shrugged, “Then it’s not a big deal, Stiles. Besides, you _deserved it_. Showing me off like some fucking stripper to Danny like that. I could definitely have done worse.”

Stiles flushed a little and pouted a bit. Derek chuckled and nuzzled Stiles’ neck before saying softly, “Regardless, I apologize for not being here when you need me because **You. Really. Do. Need. Me.** ” He sighed deeply and added, “You’re hurting. And it needs to stop.”

Stiles was about to argue, but then Derek reached over and clasped one of Stiles’ hands. He gripped it tightly, but not enough to hurt, and started drawing out the pain that Stiles hadn’t known he had. As soon as the pain started leaving, Stiles started feeling it. Crap, how had that happened? “I guess I got used to the pain. I didn’t know I was even having a migraine.”

“It’s not a migraine.” Derek gritted out, black lines fading into his arm as the pain drained from Stiles like poison from a wound. “It’s _constant,_ Stiles. I can see it when you walk, when you speak, hell even when you talk on the phone. I can hear it, smell it, _taste_ it. It’s driving me _mad._ How can you get used to this? You shouldn’t get used to this, Stiles!”

Stiles shuddered as the pain faded almost completely, and he let out a whimpering gasp. “Oh god, Derek, don’t push it.”

Derek didn’t listen, he continued, grimacing as another wave of pain went up his arm. Stiles finally gasped out, “Stop! Derek _stop_ it! You’ll **die** if you keep it up!”

Derek let out a low growl, but released Stiles’ hand, panting to catch his breath. Stiles let out a weary moan and sagged up against the warmth and comfort of Derek’s chest. Derek finally calmed and reached up to card his fingers along Stiles’ scalp. Stiles hummed in acceptance of the small half-hearted silent apology. Derek would do it again, if he felt the need. Sometimes Derek’s selflessness drove Stiles up the wall. But, for right now, it felt good to have a much clearer head.

So, he whispered, “Thank you.” And he reached back and took Derek’s hand, lacing his long fingers through the other’s.

Derek nuzzled Stiles’ neck and murmured, “You’re Welcome.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek started coming over every night after that, even if the Sheriff was home. Derek always had been a light sleeper, especially after the fire. And even if Derek couldn’t stay the night, he at least was there long enough to take some of Stiles’ pain away. And the pack, covertly started taking his pain away when they thought Stiles wouldn’t notice at school or at Lacrosse practice. 

Stiles wasn’t stupid though. But, at this point, he was too thankful for the relief of having little to no pain that he let it go.

Derek was the only one who pushed it to the limit, wanting to take away Stiles’ pain for good. And the only way for that to happen without both of them dying was to bond. More and more Stiles was coming to realize the truth. Derek wasn’t a possibility anymore. He was the ONLY option. And as November rolled around, Stiles knew that the madness was starting to creep in, despite the efforts of the pack. His libido was non-existent now, he could barely eat, his pain was getting worse, and his magic was fluctuating between huge bursts and small sparks.

It would soon be the time to let Derek know. And the sooner he knew, the more of a chance he could have to say yes or no. Stiles wasn’t fearing that Derek would reject him anymore. It was more along the lines of fearing Derek would feel OBLIGATED to bond with him, since the Beta was such a martyr. Either that or he was a masochist. 

The more that Stiles waited, the more he came to realize, just how much he cared about Derek, and just how much he really wanted Derek to bond with him because he _wanted_ to, not because he was **forced** to. But, every time he tried to talk with the older man, the words kept on getting stuck in his throat. For the first time in his life, Stiles couldn’t get the words out of his mouth. 

It felt like something was holding him back, and Stiles didn’t know how to convey what he wanted to say to Derek if he couldn’t speak.

One cold day in November, when the first snowflakes fell in Beacon Hills, Stiles figured out a way.


	7. Chapter 7: Crisis and Seeing Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chap getting out so late! I have been sick all day today and my brain just didn't want to focus. Anyways, here you go. Hope you like it. Unfortunately I couldn't squeeze the bonding ritual into this chap, but I will be able to do it in the next chap. Due to family outings next weekend, I will not be posting any updates on this fic until possibly Monday or Tuesday, Feb 17 or 18. Sorry about the delay. Thank you again for your kudos and comments. Please keep them coming. =)

**Chapter 7: Crisis and Seeing Reality**

Stiles sighed deeply as he drove away from the clinic, a huge old book his only company in the front seat next to him. His jeep rattled and puffed a bit from the effort of going uphill towards Derek’s place, but to Stiles, the sounds were comforting and familiar. He had formulated a plan that morning on how to finally get the words to Derek about bonding. The plan had been set for tonight, after another pack meeting.

However, before Stiles enacted his plan, he’d gone to Deaton for advice. Granted, the older Emissary usually talked in riddles or gave advice that was convoluted at best, but Stiles felt that he needed to do this. He’d confessed to Deaton that his madness had been growing, and that he sort of felt safer talking to someone who had at least a bit of a clue as to what was going on with him. Deaton may not be a Warlock, but he was a Druid, and both were more similar perhaps than a Werewolf and a Warlock. 

Deaton had listened to the plan that Stiles had concocted without comment until the boy was truly finished with his ideas. Then the older Emissary had reached over and touched Stiles’ shoulder, making the young Warlock want to instinctively lash out at the older man, even if that feeling was misplaced. His magic had rippled alarmingly but with great effort, Stiles had calmed it down enough to listen to Deaton. 

Deaton had told him one piece of advice, and for once in his time of knowing the older man, Stiles had understood the words and understood the meaning behind it:

_“This may be the best route open to you Stiles, but be careful. Minds are not to be trifled with. If the wolf and the man do not accept you, you could not only accelerate your demise but you could kill yourself as well as Derek. Risks are needed to be taken however, if you truly feel you cannot physically or verbally tell Derek your choice. If you get the point across to Derek through mental means, and he accepts you, then you will have to enact the bonding ritual immediately. I think it’s wise to do this after everyone has left the meeting. And the timing is correct, being a half waxing moon. You do not want to be too powerful, and you do not want Derek to be unbalanced with his inner wolf. Good luck, and be careful.”_

Stiles reached over on impulse and rubbed the old book, feeling comfort with its soft leather texture. He sighed softly and hoped against hope that he wasn’t going to be making one huge ass mistake.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Derek regarded Stiles for a long moment as the boy came in toting a huge tome about the size of five encyclopedias. Arching a brow at the book, Derek shrugged and started pacing the room, hazel eyes flickering at everyone as the pack started settling themselves on chairs and sofas near the fireplace in Derek’s apartment. Lydia sat with Aiden, though she seemed to be angry at him about something, and of course the more dominant twin was totally clueless. Those two had enough spats in their relationship to be worthy of Jerry Springer. However, at least they weren’t giving off bad vibes this time around. In the past few weeks Danny had been brought finally into the fold, so he was present with Ethan sitting next to him.

Derek noted that Scott was sitting next to Isaac and Allison. Those three were in a strange relationship that often boggled his mind to no end. Still, at least Scott was paying more attention now to Stiles. Apparently Isaac was making sure that the new Alpha didn’t neglect his best friend. Stiles wasn’t spiteful over the threesome companions, and didn’t seem to mind the fact that Scott was getting help somewhere else in the pack for once. It perhaps gave Stiles time to figure out his own problems.

Boyd and Erica were sharing a loveseat, looking a bit pensive about the meeting, probably because it was they who had first sensed that something was up during the time they had their turn of patrolling Beacon Hills. It was one of the reasons why Derek had suggested to Scott to call a meeting, even though the new Alpha had told the older Beta that he could very well order a meeting himself. Derek figured that he’d already had his time in the spotlight and had failed epically. Now it was Scott’s time. And even if the teen was still a bit of a potato head when it came to certain things, he really was starting to come into his own.

So, though Scott deferred to Derek as a co-Alpha of sorts, the older Beta made sure that all decisions with the pack went through the actual True Alpha first before doing anything. Except for when it came to Stiles.

Derek didn’t really know what the others felt about Stiles, but he knew for certain that the Warlock came in as number one now in his book. So, even though the meeting was on different things most nights, Derek made sure to watch Stiles closely. Stiles had called him a creeper a few times in the past few weeks, but it was a fond term, not used in anger or fury. So Derek really didn’t mind. It was better than being called Sourwolf all the time, though the Beta had come to miss that terminology as well. Stiles was suffering, and Derek knew it.

The whole pack knew it.

And there wasn’t much they could do about it besides be there for him until the timing was right for him to bond. And until that time came, Derek had to keep his feelings to himself. It was imperative that he did so. He might not have divulged to anyone about where he’d gone for advice when he’d left to go up to Oregon, but he was under oath to not say anything until Stiles said a few choice phrases. Stiles HAD to choose Derek, otherwise the bond wouldn’t work mutually and become lopsided. 

Derek HATED not telling Stiles anything, even if he normally was pretty strict on his own words usage. But, the fact that he couldn’t even have the option of telling the Warlock about how much he cared bugged Derek to no end. 

After everyone got settled, Derek started by motioning to Boyd and Erica. 

Erica said softly, “We might have found something odd near the outskirts of Beacon Hills on the North side near the Preserve.”

Stiles rubbed his face as the two explained what they had found. His ears perked in interest as he caught mentions of a couple of dead deer being drained of all of their bodily fluids at the scene. Derek huffed a sigh and pointedly said, “I didn’t want anyone to go by that area just yet, since it is sacred burial ground to the Hales. It is supposedly protected by an older sort of curse type of seal. That’s why I suggested coming here instead for the meeting. Afterwards, depending on what is decided, we will see what course of action that needs to be taken.”

Everyone nodded, though Stiles asked Erica, “Was there smells of charred substances in the area?”

“No.” Erica shook her head. “Just the smell of dead deer and dead bugs.” She shivered, “There were dead bugs all over the carcasses.”

Stiles nodded pensively and when everyone looked at him in question he admitted, “It’s probably not something to really worry about. If the Hale burial ground is protected by a curse, maybe the deer got too close to the area and got cursed. Same with the bugs going after the fresh – rotted meat.”

Strange how the thought of dead things didn’t bother Stiles anymore.

Then again, nothing much bothered him anymore about the real world. It was the dream world that scared him the most. That and perhaps a few other things. Scott nodded and suggested, “Maybe we could go in pairs to take a look around, see if there are any more dead creatures?”

“Something doesn’t make sense though.” Lydia said, “Usually a curse sight has wards to deflect all creatures that try to enter the area. So, it doesn’t make sense that it’s not in place. Perhaps the seal on the curse is weakened?”

“What does that mean?” Isaac asked.

“Perhaps we have someone tampering with the Hale wards? But what would they want with your old ancestors’ burial site? And who might they be?” Aiden asked. 

Derek thought for a moment and both Stiles and he said at the same time: “Peter.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“What do you mean? Peter isn’t exactly the type to go cursing himself into oblivion trying to tear down wards, right?” Allison pointed out.

“True, but he is pretty knowledgeable in certain mage work rituals. For all we know, he could want to try and summon up a demon or necromancer.” Stiles said offhandedly, which caused everyone save Derek to look at him in shock. He blinked and shrugged, “Wouldn’t put it past him.”

“Neither would I.” Derek agreed, though his eyes grew puzzled, “I am not sure what he wants, but if it is Peter that is doing this, then it needs to be stopped.”

“When was the last time you saw Peter?” Scott asked.

Stiles shivered and felt his eyes close. He faintly heard a couple of hushed panicked whispers and then he was in another vision. He saw his mother with an older Werewolf female putting a seal over a few gate posts near the outskirts of the Preserve.

The Werewolf female was full wolf with red eyes and Stiles figured that this was Talia, Derek’s mother. The wolf howled in conviction as the ritual was completed and the wards went into effect. Claudia smiled at the wolf and reached down to stroke the black fur covering the wolf’s shoulders. “No one will be able to come here for a long while. The wards will back them off. If the wards should go dim later on, then the only thing that will be needed to set them back to full strength is a few drops of my blood and yours.”

The wolf nodded and soon Claudia’s eyes grew saddened, “In truth, I really did not want to seal up the _Longma_ , for it is a pure spirit and deserves freedom, but with it being possessed by a bad _Pooka_ spirit, it would be too much of a danger to leave uncaged. I am not strong enough to force an exorcism, so this is the best way for now.”

The wolf nodded again, though Talia finally switched back into a human. “Perhaps someday someone will be able to purify the creature again so that my ancestors burial grounds will no longer need to have a seal in place.”

“I hope so. I am sorry I could do no more.” Claudia said to the other woman, who just smiled in kind, saying, “You did enough.”

The dream faded into nothing and soon Stiles felt gentle fingers touching his scalp. Sighing deeply, Stiles took in the scent of Derek and fading pack scent. Damn, the meeting must be over then. He tried to think of what to say, but then Derek murmured, “It was decided that half of the pack would go check out the area for other signs of curse work and the other half to go home and research.”

Stiles slowly smiled and finally got the strength to open his eyes. “Sorry about blacking out like that. My mom decides at random when to divulge information.”

Derek huffed softly in agreement but then he asked, “So, what is it this time?”

Stiles reached up weakly and rubbed the bridge of his nose as the Beta helped him sit up. They were cuddled up on one of Derek’s couches and it looked like it was getting past ten pm or so. Damn. He’d lost an hour this time. Stiles sighed softly and admitted, “It may or may not be Peter who’s messing with the seals and wards. It could be some spirits on the inside that want out actually that are weakening it.”

“Tell me.” Derek said, leaning in to snuffle at Stiles’ neck.

Stiles sighed and let Derek get his cuddle-sniffing wolf instincts out of the way. Finally, after Derek figured Stiles was indeed ok, and not in much pain, the older Beta withdrew slightly to look into the Warlock’s eyes. Stiles regarded Derek for a long moment before he told the older man what he’d seen. Derek huffed another loud sigh and asked, “How long do you think we have until the seal breaks?”

“Few days, maybe more.” Stiles said tiredly.

“Good, then you have time to rest.” Derek said promptly, reaching over to snatch up a blanket from the floor where the pack had kicked it randomly during the meeting.

Stiles was about to protest, but he was so tired. So, he snuggled with Derek and finally mumbled before falling into sleep, “Pushy teddy bear.”

Derek grunted softly and added as an afterthought, “Goldie Locks would have been easier to deal with.”

Stiles huffed a soft laugh and relaxed fully, soon letting sleep take him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Despite being incredibly tired from his vision from his mother, Stiles only was able to sleep a few hours. He woke at around midnight. It was at that time that he remembered the tome he had brought with him to Derek’s place. He blinked a few times and looked around for it. 

Derek said softly, “It’s on the table where you left it. No one wanted to touch it just to be on the safe side.” 

Stiles let his head fall back onto Derek’s chest and he breathed out a sigh of relief. “Good. It would have been disastrous if someone other than a mage, witch, or Warlock touched it.”

“I assume it’s a book of spells?” Derek said, withdrawing his arms so Stiles could get up.

Stiles sat up and rubbed his face before turning to look searchingly into the older man’s eyes. Derek’s hazel eyes were pensive but not overly concerned, which was a good thing. “Not really.” He admitted. He gestured in the direction of the book, saying with a small bitter smile, “It’s more of a book of runes. Specifically runes to help me focus my powers onto a living being. Deaton said it might help with….” Stiles didn’t finish. He felt his throat choke up and he sighed in frustration. 

Stiles was beginning to think that HE had been cursed.

Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles and said slowly, “I didn’t think you would need help in that area.”

“Neither did I. But, maybe I am not as in control as everyone thinks.” Stiles murmured softly.

Derek tugged the boy into his arms and nuzzled his neck. “To tell you the truth… in my experience with our pack, no one seems to be in complete control. Perhaps that’s a good thing?”

Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes. He let out a soft trilling purr as Derek started carding his fingers through his hair. “Maybe now. But not in the future. When I did the sacrifice, my mom told me I would only have a year to….” He hissed and let his eyes flare in frustration. Finally he bit out, “mentally JOIN with someone, otherwise I would slowly go insane. And lately, the only person that seems to really, truly understand me is you. And I really, really am tired of this whole thing. The headaches, the power surges, the nightmares, they all suck and I am epically tired of my life being fucked over.”

Derek felt a chill go up and down his spine. Was Stiles trying to say what the Beta thought he was trying to say? And if so, were they truly ready for it? Seeing the vulnerability in Stiles’ eyes, Derek figured that yes, they were past ready for this. And finally he felt some of the tension around his throat loosen. This was the sign he’d been told to look for.

Derek nodded and gave the boy a small smile. “Took you long enough to say it.”

“You have no idea how many words I tried to think up on to work around the spell or whatever it is that was keeping me from mentioning it. It must be a weird Warlock safeguard.” Stiles snorted in sardonic mirth. Finally though, he turned and narrowed his gaze onto Derek. “You knew.” It wasn’t a question, and Derek didn’t take it as one. “And here I thought I was going to have to try and mind link with you or something. Perhaps draw a picture.”

Still, the older man nodded. “Yes.” And then he added, “You will still have to mind link with me in order to do the ritual. But, this saves you some time, I guess, and horrible art skills. And hopefully all doubt.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Stiles asked, eyes flickering in sudden suspicion.

Derek rubbed a hand through his hair, making it look even more sexed up than normal. He finally said simply, “Like you, I couldn’t. Not until you told me that you wanted to bond.”

“We are both so incredibly stupid, aren’t we?” Stiles said with a chuckle, getting up and heading over to the huge tome.

“Or in denial.” Derek offered, though his ears perked in interest as Stiles carried the huge tome over to the coffee table. 

Despite it’s apparent weight, Stiles set down the tome gently and fingered the soft leather edges. Suddenly nervous, Stiles asked hesitantly, “So, you are ok with this? I mean, I know you know some of this, but I don’t know exactly all you know, so I am not sure what to try and say.”

Derek took the babble in stride, and finally feeling a bit of irritableness fray his emotions, the Beta reached over, tugged Stiles chin towards his and kissed him to get the point across. Stiles at first didn’t do anything, but then he felt his body start to flame up with desire so strong that it nearly blind sided him. God, he had missed his libido these past few months. He melted into Derek’s embrace and closed his eyes, breathless. 

Derek pulled away and stroked Stiles’ face gently, eyes very vulnerable, yet determined. “Does that answer your first question?”

Stiles shivered as he searched Derek’s open gaze. Derek hardly ever opened up to anyone, much less him, but lately, some of the ice around the Beta’s moody exterior melted just enough for Stiles to catch a glimpse of the other man’s soul. And here Derek was trusting Stiles with his soul basically, letting him look his fill and see what had been hidden for so long.

And Derek’s soul was beautiful. True, it was bruised, battered, and scarred more than most normal people, but Stiles didn’t want someone pristine and pure. He wanted someone who could identify with him, who had gone through the pits of hell for him, time in and time again. And who would do so yet again if the need called for it.   
Stiles wanted Derek.

And so, Stiles whispered, “Yes.”

“Then what does it matter what I know about things?” Derek reached down and took Stiles’ hand in his, moving it up to touch his chest, right above his beating heart. “Trust that I know enough for now. I may not know everything, but I do know that you will be there to teach me. Just as I will be there to help ground you.”

Stiles regarded Derek’s eyes for one long moment before he said into the loud silence, “So be it.”


	8. Chapter 8: Setbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this got out so late peeps! Been a very long February let me tell you. Anyways, hope you like this one. There is a bit of a cliffie (ok a huge one) at the end, so just warning you all. Thanks again for your wonderful reviews and kudos. Please keep them coming, they help inspire me to continue =) Next chap should be up on Sunday, March 2.

**Chapter 8: Setbacks**

“Let me get this straight, you are bonding with Derek?” Scott said, levelling his buddy with a slightly queasy look.

Stiles rolled his eyes for like the fiftieth time in the past hour, “Yes, Scott, I am bonding with him. He’s the one I chose.”

“And he’s ok with… everything?” Scott reiterated, rubbing his face with his palms. 

They were currently walking around the cursed gravesite, taking in the gruesome blood splatters of recent kills in the surrounding areas. 

“Yes, he just didn’t want to do it tonight because he wants to make sure my dad knows what’s going on and won’t like cart him off to jail or worse, seeing as I am still considered jailbait.” Stiles explained, scrutinizing the area with a scrunched up face. Ugh, did this place reek.

Scott gave his friend a mock disgusted look before he shrugged, “Whatever man. If you are ok with it, and he’s ok with it, then I guess, congrats?”

Stiles snorted and paused to give his buddy a bro hug. “Love you too man.”

This time it was Scott’s turn to roll his eyes at his friend’s dramatics. He then narrowed his eyes, “But, if he does anything to you, I will make sure he regrets it.”

Stiles arched a brow and then smiled cheesily, “Awww, I love your protective streak. But, seriously, he wouldn’t be able to hurt me because the bond won’t allow it. It’s sort of like hurting your spouse feels like ripping your arm off or worse.”

“Even so, if he manages to hurt you, I’ll kill him. Fair and square.” Scott said fiercely before he dropped the subject and crouched down near the biggest blood splatter. He pointed to it, “See, here’s where one of the bodies used to lay.”

Another reason why Derek and Stiles had postponed their upcoming nuptials was because they needed to deal with this curse situation first. After Scott had called them not even five minutes after the two had agreed on bonding, telling them both about the fact that the bodies of the kills had disappeared, Stiles had gone to meet him, driving in his jeep.  
Derek headed through the other side of the Preserve on foot to meet with Erica and Boyd. Isaac was circling back around the west side of the Preserve and would meet up with the rest of the pack once he got done with his scouting. Peter was still missing in action, but Derek didn’t seem too worried about it, so Stiles wasn’t going to worry about it.

Besides, if shit hit the fan, Stiles could always count on shocking the living daylights out of the illusive Beta if nothing else. Even if his powers were erratic at best, it would be wise for the resurrected uncle of Derek’s to give Stiles a very wide berth. As for Lydia, Allison, Danny, and the twins, they were all back at the Argent apartment researching both the Hale and Argent bestiaries about the curse. Stiles had called them on the way to the Preserve to let them know what was going on, and told them to look up everything they could find on _Longmas_ and _Pookas_. 

Stiles had brought his huge rune book with him, but he made sure to keep it in the jeep for now, hidden under some of his Lacrosse crap. Even if the book would be a nasty surprise to anyone without a spark of magic inside of them by touch, Stiles couldn’t be too careful with it. Deaton had entrusted the book to him with the promise of it being brought back in one piece, and the Warlock didn’t even want to know what would happen if that promise was somehow broken accidentally. So, Stiles treated the tome like it was one of his most precious possessions and that was that.

Stiles bent down to sniff at the area and get a feel of the surrounding magic. Damn, it smelled bad out there. The whole area felt darker than anything he’d ever encountered so far as a Warlock. Still, something inside of him seemed drawn to the dark power. And the fact that it felt almost pleasing, made Stiles want to hurl into a nearby bush.   
He was so not going to the dark side of the force, no matter if Darth Maul always had the best face paint. Stiles growled lowly under his breath and felt his skin prickle at the feel of swirling strengthening darkness. “The corpses didn’t vanish into thin air, Scott.” He mused, reaching down to hover his hands over the cursed blood. He didn’t touch the blood but he felt his palm runes tingle regardless.

Scott nodded, “I figured that one out already. It almost seems like the corpses were slowly consumed, but there are no bones or anything left behind. That’s one of the reasons why I wanted your help on this one. I would have asked Lydia, but she’s with Allison and….”

“I know. I am a Warlock, and that means I am more in connection with death, destruction, mayhem, and all around dark dealings than Banshees. Plus, Lydia would be safer with Allison until she learns to control her own powers.” Stiles agreed. Granted, he wasn’t sure whether to feel grateful or mortified that Scott had so much faith in him and his control over his erratic powers. Then again, “Regardless, I am hoping against hope that Lyds finds out soon about the creatures my mom spoke about.”

“Well if I remember correctly, your mom stated that the _Longma_ was a benevolent creature, so that’s something.” Scott pointed out.

“Yea, but she also said that it was being possessed by an evil _Pooka_. And she didn’t have the power to do an exorcism.” Stiles sighed in resignation. “Fuck, if she didn’t have the strength to do that, who says I have it?”

“Well, look at it this way. If you don’t have the strength or power to do so, maybe you can strengthen the seal around the curse?” Scott offered with a small encouraging smile.  
Stiles nodded slowly, though they both knew he didn’t believe it. Stiles withdrew his hands and rubbed the small diamond shaped silver runes on his palms. They were still tingling something fierce, but he’d learned to live with that in the past month and a half. 

“Why do I feel like I am in an episode of Charmed?” Stiles whined, but then he sobered and stood, stretching.

God, he knew he was missing something from here, but he didn’t know what. He hated being in the dark about things. With a soft growl, Stiles closed his eyes and decided to go with instinct. He whipped one of his arms around and made a swishing motion, throwing a spark of power into the air in front of him. He heard Scott gasp softly in awe, but not in fear, so he slowly smirked, figuring whatever it was that he’d just done had worked. He opened his eyes and looked around, seeing soft white blue rune type markings all over the area. 

He scanned the area carefully and noted that each rune was placed strategically near the entrance to the graveyard. “I am awesome!” Stiles snickered softly and caused Scott to roll his eyes.

Scott asked, “So what did you do?”

“Exposed the seals.” Stiles said offhandedly, carefully walking around to scrutinize each and every rune.

“Seals? I thought there was only one or two.” Scott murmured in protest, but he too was curious and examined each rune.

“Yea, well each rune is a seal in of itself, coming together to make one huge seal. I just need to find which ones are weak that are oozing out curse gases or miasma. Hopefully I can figure out a way to either fix them or strengthen them, one or the other. Besides, I really don’t want to try and perform an exorcism when I have no idea how to do one.” Stiles said, smirking as he said the word ‘miasma’. One of his nightly things to do now to stave off boredom while waiting for Derek to show up through his window was to watch Inuyasha. He couldn’t help but be curious about Lydia’s reference to the anime and found that he liked the show.

He just hoped the pack didn’t have to face a foe like Naraku. That would suck on way too many levels. Scott nodded, “Good idea.”

 _Why do you need to do an exorcism? We are quite comfortable here. Strengthen the wards please._ Stiles heard a soft, but creepy snide voice coming from nearby. He blinked and looked around, not spotting anything and he closed his eyes in resignation. Fuck, another entity messing with his head. Fuck his life.

 _Well if you closed your mind off a bit we could resist temptation, dear. You are obviously new at this._ The voice came again, this time amused. Stiles huffed a soft sigh and flickered his eyes to his Warlock sight, or at least that’s what he was calling it. Whenever he allowed power to reflect in his eyes he could see more things that most living creatures couldn’t, and he’d only been able to do it effectively and intentionally twice before. So, this was sort of still a new power he was trying to hone in on.

He opened his eyes, seeing everything take on a bluish white hue, and he peered directly in front of him, behind the rune seals to see beyond. He spotted the creature, who was standing not even a foot away from the seal in front of him, looking amused, but in a creepily dark type of way. She was a horse like creature with the scales of a dragon and large wings and a long flowing mane and tail. 

She wasn’t much bigger than the average horse, but her body was built like a draft horse, stocky and thick muscled and boned. Iridescent blue green scales covered most of her body, except for her underbelly and wings. The wings themselves were composed of white feathers that matched her mane and tail. Gorgeous, and yet her eyes were as black as the pits of Hell.

Stiles felt himself be drawn closer to the wards, but he was stopped by a gentle, but firm hand. Derek and the others had arrived. Stiles sighed softly, but continued to look the animal over, both longing to go to her and touch her, and longing to run as fast as he could in the other direction. 

_Do not fear us child, we will not harm your pack._ The creature murmured in his mind, and though it was a cynical type of voice, Stiles could find no lie, nor no tricks in it. This creature was genuine. And deep within him connected with her. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he knew that this creature would be an asset, perhaps a confidant rather than something wholly evil.

“She’s beautiful, Derek.” Stiles murmured softly, ignoring some of the gasps coming from the rest of the assembled pack. 

“And fucking deadly as hell.” Came Lydia’s voice from somewhere nearby on someone’s phone.

Scott nodded, “What’ll happen if she somehow gets loose?”

“Well, considering how long she’s been shut up inside the graveyard with not much to feed off on, she’d probably go on a killing feeding rampage for several days and nights without stopping.” Lydia said and then she continued after a pause, “ _Longmas_ are benign rare creatures that usually live by themselves and give good luck to humans whenever they pass by. In Chinese lore, they are said to be good omens for potential new rulers. As for _Pookas_ , well they are a bit more difficult to explain. They can be either good spirits or bad spirits that can take a shape of a black horse or something of that nature. Most of the time in Irish lore, _Pookas_ are tricksters and can bring bad luck or good luck depending on the type. But, as for the bestiary translation – Dark _Pookas_ can possess creatures and use them to feed off the blood of the living to sustain their strength. They also are considered cursed beings that will devour anything in their paths.”

“So instead of having a curse protecting the gravesite, there is actually a cursed creature trapped in a gravesite.” Isaac murmured softly.

Stiles was paying attention, but he was still staring at the beautiful creature in front of him. “She isn’t cursed. Mom thought she was, but she isn’t. She only possessed the Longma because the creature was too pure and needed a darker side. Balance is key to her.” 

“How do you know this?” Boyd asked curiously.

“Because she’s tamable.” Stiles said, smiling evilly.

“Ok, who is creeped out right now besides me?” Isaac murmured softly.

Erica rolled her eyes and patted her packmate on the back, “Yea well I always thought Badass Dark!Stiles was a kink of mine. Never thought I’d actually see him in action though.”

Boyd snorted, but didn’t comment.

Derek said softly to Stiles, “Can I see her?”

Stiles nodded and reached down to interlace his fingers with his future bonded. Power surged slightly through his palm at Derek’s touch on his skin and the Beta growled softly at the feel of it tingling up his arm. When the magic reached his eyes, he spotted what Stiles was seeing. God, it felt like he was in Stiles’ body. Fuck, something that he’d have to get used to pretty soon considering they’d be bonding in a week or less.

If there weren’t any more issues with the supernatural, that is.

“You’re right. She’s beautiful.” Derek then murmured hesitantly, “You sure you can tame her?”

“Perhaps ‘tame’ is the wrong word. Maybe ‘befriend’ is a better word.” Still smiling, Stiles reached up with his other hand to press up against a rune seal, feeling the fading power inside of it flare slightly. 

“Only Stiles would choose to befriend a psycho animal.” Lydia mused on the other end of the phone line.

She sighed and rolled her eyes and relayed what was going on to the remainder of the pack. Allison huffed out a laugh, but then she shrugged, “I trust Stiles on this one. If he says that the creature is not a threat, then it probably isn’t a threat. Though I wonder why his mother thought differently.”

Lydia nodded, though she did say firmly over the phone at everyone else, “Stiles, fine, have it your way. However, if that creature so much as feeds on ‘people’, then I will totally rip your ass into pieces and feed you to Prada. Agreed?”

Stiles snorted, but said anyways, “Chill out Lydia. Besides, it might not be as simple as you think it is. Sasha may want out of there but she understands the need to stay in there. I am not so sure she is the one weakening the runes. I thought perhaps she would be the one, but now I am not so sure. Perhaps we were right about someone wanting to test the runes to get her out and try to tame her?”

“Yea, well we don’t really know that. Unless you can ask Sasha – by the way, how in the hell did you know her name? Is she talking to you? If so, then please ask her if she remembers anything about other peeps being around.” Lydia said.

Stiles rolled his eyes and answered, “Yes, she is talking to me inside my head. Lovely Warlock powers I guess. However, I am probably going to have to learn to quiet down my thoughts, otherwise I’ll keep getting strange peeps invading it with conversation.” He then sighed and asked the creature Lydia’s question.

Sasha snorted and pawed the ground a bit before admitting, _We don’t remember much besides fireflies. They were buzzing around the seals and after they touched one, they left. The one that you are touching now._

Stiles relayed the information and the pack chewed on that for a bit before Stiles said softly, “Regardless, it is a shame you are locked in there.”

 _But necessary. At least for now. Strengthen the seal back up for now, otherwise we might get a bit hungry and forget our manners on feeding on deer not considered ours._ Sasha said softly, black eyes unblinking before she finally turned away and trotted off into the bigger part of the ancient gravesite.

Stiles watched her go and said vehemently, “I will find out the truth. One way or the other and I will come back to relay the information.”

The creature snorted and flapped her wings a bit, saying with sardonic laughter, _We would like that very much._

After the connection was severed, Stiles breathed out a sigh of mixed relief and sadness. He blinked up at his hand still covering the weakened seal and let his power flux into it. He got distracted when Derek reached up and put a bloodied hand onto it as well. 

Stiles arched a brow in Derek’s direction, and the Beta shrugged, “Hale blood mixed with a Warlock’s makes for a powerful seal, remember? You said both your mother and mine created the seals this way.”

Stiles nodded slowly and after a few minutes, he figured there was enough of his magic in the seal. He pulled his hand away and Derek did the same. Feeling his powers fade back within himself, Stiles sighed tiredly and headed with the others back to his jeep and their respective vehicles. 

Derek tugged Stiles lightly to him so that both could wait until they were alone. Once everyone left, even though Scott gave Derek a glower that could stun a bear before leaving, Derek leaned in and nuzzled Stiles’ neck, just breathing in his scent and enjoying the fact that they were by themselves. Stiles let out a whine and muttered petulantly, “Do we really have to wait until Dad knows?”

Derek huffed out a chuckle and pulled away slightly, murmuring softly, “As bad as it sounds, yes. Besides, I’d rather have your dad in the know, now that he essentially is.”

“True.” Stiles said before he looked up into Derek’s hazel eyes. He then narrowed his eyes and growled possessively, “But, you can still kiss me right?”

Derek answered the sexy growl with one of his own and he tugged the Warlock to him, kissing him deeply. He ate at Stiles’ mouth, and all bravado that the boy had went out the window. Stiles melted under Derek’s expert mouth and tongue. God, his tongue should be outlawed. 

Still, before he could actually reciprocate, Derek pulled away with a soft pained grunt.

Stiles’ eyes went wide in shock as the Beta slapped his hand on the back of his neck and then passed out onto the ground. Staring in shock for a moment, he was almost unprepared for the attack. But, he managed to swat away whatever it was that was buzzing around. It flew around again and this time Stiles glowered heatedly at the annoying bug and snatched it out of the air.

He opened his palm and stared down at the bug, feeling a great overwhelming need to squash the tiny insect. The firefly laid spread on his palm, its glowing ass flickering in the dim moonlight. Stiles felt his ire grow and he was about to kill the insect when he remembered something.

Sasha had mentioned fireflies messing with the seal. Arching a brow suddenly, Stiles stared down at the bug for one long moment before he decided what to do. He let it go.

Derek was his priority right now. Stiles watched the firefly go with a bad feeling crowding his gut. Still, his attention soon snapped to Derek as the Beta let out a soft moan. Stiles crouched near Derek’s side and gently tugged the man over so he could take a look at the attack bite the firefly had bestowed upon the Beta. Arching a brow in confusion, Stiles reached down and gently fingered the bite mark, which was black and pussy looking already. He hissed softly as the black puss sizzled onto his fingertips.

Looking around carefully, Stiles made a split second decision and called Scott for help. Derek was worse by the time Scott and the others got there. His wound wasn’t healing, nor was he regaining consciousness, and his breathing had become labored. It almost reminded Stiles of the time when Derek had gotten shot by a Wolfsbane bullet. But, this was faster acting. It seemed as though the Beta was poisoned. 

Derek needed Deaton.


	9. Chapter 9: Illness and Don't Fuck With Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here is another chap for ya =) hope you all like it. Thanks again for your kudos and comments, they help inspire me to write more, so please continue them. The next chap will be up on Sunday, March 9 =)

**Chapter 9: Illness and Don’t Fuck With Stiles**

The pack crowded the small clinic as Deaton examined Derek on one of the large surgical tables. Stiles was hovering nearby, but trying very hard not to get himself in the way of the Emissary. Scott and the others were either sitting or standing nearby, alternating between watching the vet or Derek. Stiles ached to reach out and take hold of his future bonded’s hand, but he knew not to touch the Beta until Deaton gave the go ahead.

“So, did I hear correctly, Stiles? You say he got stung by a firefly?” Deaton questioned, gently prodding at Derek’s wound, which had turned into a nasty looking festering boil.

“Yes. Sasha stated that there were a swarm of them playing around the seals for some reason.” Stiles rubbed his hair in frustration as he tried to think of more details. “I know that fireflies don’t usually attack anyone or sting anyone, so this must have definitely been a supernatural type of bug.”

“Not necessarily.” Deaton said seriously as he went over to grab a few things to mix into a syringe. “But in this particular case, you are correct. Though I do not think a firefly is capable of doing so much damage to a Werewolf, it has happened once or twice before. These particular fireflies are enchanted by the Nemeton and can be used as weapons should someone with enough power or drive becomes in charge of them. “

Stiles growled lowly under his breath and only relaxed when Scott reached out and rubbed his back comfortingly. It didn’t do jack shit to his anger, but it did make him let go of some of the ire. Growling about it wouldn’t do anything to cure Derek. And he could sense that the disease or poison was spreading. It was slowly taking hold of Derek, and it was not only scaring the fuck out of the pack, but it was starting to piss Stiles off. He hated feeling helpless. One of the reasons behind snatching up his powers from his mom had been to prevent this.

Deaton tapped lightly on his syringe needle and after a bit of testing it to get as much air bubbles out as possible, the Emissary nodded to the others to take their positions. Erica and Boyd took hold of Derek’s feet, while Isaac held his knees, Allison and Lydia took both of his hands into theirs, to give the unconscious sick Beta some comfort amidst the pain, Scott and Cora wrapped their arms around the big guy’s chest and hips, and Stiles took hold of his shoulders to keep him still.

Danny and the twins were on either side of Derek if needed any assistance. Stiles absently rubbed his future mate’s shoulders, giving himself time to take in a few deep breaths before nodding to Deaton, letting him know everyone was ready to go. Deaton quickly jabbed the needle into Derek’s neck, right into the pussy, growing boil and Derek let out a pained howling roar, making Stiles bite his lip to keep from cringing. This was so not a sound he liked hearing, no matter where it came from. It was even worse than when Derek had been shot with the Wolfsbane bullet. Then again, Stiles hadn’t known Derek all that well back then. 

It was a different scenario now. 

“Hold him.” Deaton stated calmly as he squeezed the syringe liquid mixture into the wound. Derek started thrashing almost immediately, and the twins plus Danny had to help hold him down. Despite being a Beta, Derek was still formerly an Alpha and his strength was powerful. After a painful few minutes, Derek finally let out a soft string of whimpers and relaxed back onto the table.

Stiles didn’t have to look up at the others to know that this hadn’t been a pleasant experience to deal with for them either. Derek was always so physically strong. To have him injured as bad as this, with the whole fact that he hadn’t been healing, it was a tough pill to swallow. Stiles relaxed his hold on Derek, and moved to run his fingers through the older wolf’s hair. Derek leaned into his touch, but didn’t regain consciousness.

Heavy breathing, sweating fever, and basically looking like shit aside, Derek looked better. The mixture of Wolfsbane, poison antidote, and some blood willingly given by Scott had caused the infection to stop spreading. “This will by us some time. I don’t think it will be a cure however.” Deaton had told them earlier. 

Stiles huffed a deep sigh while the others scattered once they knew that they were no longer needed. Scott and some of the Betas, including Cora, ran off into the woods in search of the fireflies of doom, with the stipulation that they had to be extra careful not to get stung. They had put on extra hoodies and gloves to cover as much skin as possible to avoid it. Lydia and some of the others were going back to Allison’s to research.

Stiles was torn between wanting to stay with Derek or to go help Scott find the fireflies. But, in the end, he knew that Derek shouldn’t be alone, even if Deaton was there with him. So, he sat there, feeling every bit as helpless as before. He took hold of one of Derek’s hands and tried to think of other things besides how similar this felt to when his mother had passed away. 

The young Warlock wracked his brain for a while and he finally rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, trying to wipe away the damp evidence of frustrated tears. Deaton watched the two with a somber, undecipherable expression, before he finally sighed and said softly that he was going to go check with a few other resources in the nearby vicinity. 

Stiles nodded and rolled his eyes in amusement when Deaton suggested not doing anything drastic. “Wait, before you go….” Stiles hesitated and finally he sighed and asked, “Are Warlocks known to heal people?”

Deaton thought for a moment before he said truthfully, “Some can, but not many. They go for offense more than defense, but I wouldn’t try anything regardless Stiles unless you had no other choice. We do not know the extent of your powers. Maybe you can do healing, but we won’t know for sure until you bond with Derek. Once the bond is in place it will settle and it will be safer for you to practice your abilities.”

Stiles nodded dejectedly. He wasn’t really surprised. He was a rarity, so it was definitely not a shock to him that Deaton had no idea what he was capable of.

After the vet left, Stiles sat and waited, though he hated doing both things. For long, tense moments, all Stiles could hear was Derek’s heavy laborious breathing, and the rapid pace of his heart. Even the animals in the clinic were quiet, either bunking down for the night or too fearful to make so much as a noise. Soon the inaction started getting to Stiles, so he stood and stretched. He wandered around the big room of the clinic, absently touching a few things he probably wasn’t supposed to. His skin was practically crawling with thrumming power, but Stiles kept everything in check for the moment. 

Blinking slowly, he suddenly thought of something. His eyes widened and he face-palmed. _Stiles you are such an idiot!_ He ranted at himself as he bolted out of the clinic towards his jeep. 

Once he got there, he spotted a few fireflies buzzing around, just casually watching him eerily, as if they were waiting for something. He felt his powers swirl threateningly and he bared his lengthened fangs at them. Before he fully shifted into pissed of Warlock mode, he uttered, “Back away now or you will be _exterminated_.”

The fireflies didn’t do anything for a few tense seconds and then they buzzed away, but not before Stiles reached out in a badass move and snatched on up into his hand, lightning fast. The bug buzzed around in his fist, but he ignored it. Instead, he held the bug captive while he rummaged around in his jeep and found the huge tome he was looking for.

After snatching it up, Stiles headed back to the clinic. The firefly started frantically trying to get out of Stiles’ palm and the Warlock grimly smiled evilly, “Not my fault you fucked with what’s _mine_. Now either you will help cure him, or you and your fucking whole firefly species will be _extinct_ when I get through with you. Understand me?”

The firefly stopped buzzing after that remark and Stiles blinked a bit before he advanced into the clinic. He rummaged around Deaton’s cabinet until he found what he was looking for. He snatched up the small glass box that was riddled with small pinprick holes and stuck the insect into it. Stiles screwed on the lid and brought the box over to place it next to Derek on the table. Derek had rolled over onto his stomach during the time Stiles had been outside, and he was snuffling softly, his face mashed into the hard surface of the table. Stiles felt his eyes soften and he reigned back in his power for the most part. No need to wreck the clinic just because he was pissed. Yet anyways.

Stiles set down his huge tome and opened it, flipping through the soft aged parchment. He fingered through the old text, turning on his Warlock sight so he could actually read the runes plastered over each page in delicate swirls. The captive firefly buzzed around a bit before it admitted defeat in finding a way out of it’s prison and quieted. After looking through half of the book, Stiles found what he was looking for. It was a rune of healing. Stiles looked it over and found that it was pretty complex, and he growled lowly under his breath. It was way more complex than anything he’d ever seen before in the book so far. Even the mind meld rune hadn’t been so bad.

Stiles stilled as he snatched onto the thought of the mind meld. What if…?

He slapped the book closed and he took up the box holding the firefly. He stared at it with a cocked head, slowly smiling an evil, impish smile. If he couldn’t heal Derek, then maybe he could find out what the firefly knew. Of course the firefly might not make it through the mind to mind thing, but at this point, Stiles was not a happy camper, and if he rid the world of another evil creature, insect or no, then who fucking cared? 

He felt his power flare and he set his mind on the particular rune he had memorized to ground him. He then took hold of Derek’s hand and stared directly into the box, and narrowed his eyes. His Warlock sight found and held the firefly’s gaze. And soon, he was inside of the insect’s mind. He could feel the swarming emotions, fear, dedication, and need all wrapped into one. Who knew that a fucking insect could feel so much?

Stiles searched through images, sight, sound, smell, touch, and finally he understood what was going on. The firefly itself was not magic. The Nemeton had created the fireflies as weapons, as Deaton had suggested, only not to kill things, but to protect the forest only. This particular firefly had been the one to touch the weakened seal around Sasha’s prison. The fireflies had been sent by the Nemeton to test the seals, not to weaken them. All of the seals had been already weakened by the time they had gotten there. So the fireflies hadn’t done anything wrong. 

However, if that was true, then why had the firefly stung Derek? Stiles searched a bit deeper and spotted a tall wraith like being roaming the forest. It smelled like the same taint near the gravesite. Oh, that’s why. Derek and Stiles both had touched the seal, and therefore had touched the taint from the wraith. Firefly minds went more with instinct rather than reason, so it made sense that the creature had thought that both Derek and himself had been the wraith. So, the firefly had poisoned Derek by misunderstanding.

As for a cure, Stiles couldn’t find anything. So, he withdrew from the creature’s mind and noting that it was dizzy but still alive, the Warlock let it go. There was nothing else that he’d be able to get from the creature. He did say to the insect that if the pack got bothered again by them, he would not hold back on his wrath. The firefly buzzed a bit and then flew away, nearly ramming into a few walls in the process.

Stiles huffed a desperate moan and sat down next to Derek, rubbing the older wolf’s hand and trying to hold on to what little sanity he had left. As the minutes passed, and no sign or word came from the others, Stiles grew more worried and edgy. And finally he whispered, “I can’t let you die. Nor can I sit here and do nothing.”

He gently ran his fingers up and down Derek’s spine and felt his power swirl. “I’m gonna try something, and if it works, then you’ll be up and running like the awesome wolfy guy you are. If it doesn’t then I’ll have no choice but to bond with you. Though, I’d totally rather lose my virginity to you somewhere else. You know, where it’s not _freezing_ , and full of chemicals because _ew_. And it’d be nice to actually be alone with you. Because animals are awesome, but they don’t need to know about our sexual exploits.”

He was babbling now and so he shut himself up and took a few deep breaths before he got on top of the table, awkwardly straddling Derek. He so wanted to do this while Derek was healthy and awake, not while he was basically dying. Stiles let his body shift fully into a Warlock’s, feeling his fangs lengthen again, and his eyes flash an eerie blue. His hair grew long and turned white. His fingers grew black claws and he felt the power within him swirl even more. 

He gently tugged down Derek’s shirt and spotted the wound which was neither getting worse or getting better. Something compelled Stiles to reach out and touch the wound again. So he did, and as soon as his fingers touched it, a warm, tingly feeling ran through his fingers and up his arms. He growled at the painful sensation and let his instincts take over. 

He pressed down hard on the wound, causing Derek to arch up in pain, letting out a cry of agony. Stiles cringed but didn’t stop, letting his power flow into his hands and soon there was a blinding light cracking into the room like a harsh clap of thunder. Stiles roared as his power suddenly punched out of his hands into Derek. The blast flung Stiles across the room, hitting a wall and almost impaling himself on a lab coat rack. Stiles blinked a few times dazedly and looked over to where Derek was.

The Beta had been flung off of the table and had hit the cabinets hard. He was lying on the floor in a heap of broken glass and scattered wood pieces of the shattered cabinet doors. Oops.

Yea, no wonder Deaton had advised against healing.

Stiles made his way to his feet and shook his clothes to get the dust bunnies and debris off of them. Wow. He looked around and sniffed a bit, noting that the rest of the building hadn’t gotten any damage, so that was a plus. He wobbled a bit over to Derek, who was moaning softly and trying unsuccessfully to get his equilibrium back into place.

Stiles noted that the wound on Derek’s neck was gone, and there wasn’t even so much as a scar left behind. Still, the fact that the poor guy was riddled with cuts of glass and who knows what made the Warlock feel guilty. So, he snapped his fingers and caused the whole room to get back into place. Why did he feel like he was Dumbledore in the Half Blood Prince? He looked at his fingers in shock. How had he known to do that? 

Blinking a few times, Stiles let out a soft huff of surprised laughter before he hurried to help Derek get up. Derek was still feverish and weak, but the poison was gone, and he was basically healthy. Stiles nuzzled Derek’s neck and breathed in his healthy scent. 

Derek coughed and rubbed the back of his head in adorable confusion. “What happened?”

Stiles nuzzled Derek’s neck a few more minutes, feeling Derek melt in his arms and pat his back gently. “You almost died you fucker.”

“Ok, and?” Derek arched a brow sarcastically.

Stiles pulled away and helped Derek get into a softer chair near the clinic door. He snuggled up with him and said with a loud yawn, “I saved you.”

Derek blinked and when he was about to question Stiles more he noted that the boy was asleep. Now what the hell was he going to do? He heard a soft buzzing and noted Stiles’ phone was going off. After a second’s hesitation, he reached down and pulled the phone out of the boy’s pocket. It was Scott.

He answered it, and as he talked to the Alpha, he couldn’t help but smile as half was revealed. He didn’t have to guess what the rest was. He rubbed soothing fingers through Stiles’ hair and the boy leaned into the touch but didn’t regain consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10: Discussions and the Djinni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is getting out so late! Very busy weekend. Anyways, hope you like it. =) Thanks again for your comments and kudos. They inspire so please keep them up. Next chap will be up a week from today, Sunday, March 16.

**Chapter 10: Discussions and the Djinni**

Stiles sighed softly and ran his fingers through his messed up, unruly hair. It only succeeded in making it look more like bed head. After a long night explaining the past few days to his dad, who was actually home for a change, Stiles didn’t feel any sense of relief. If anything, he felt like a load of bricks had been added to the weight on his shoulders. Derek had been with him through the whole talk, and that had been a small comfort.

At least his dad had been surprisingly supportive about their upcoming nuptials. Then again, it wasn’t like he had a choice in the matter. There was still a bunch of crap to consider. Stiles’ dad had wanted to know if Stiles was going to be moving in with Derek afterwards, or if they were going to even plan a fucking honeymoon, since that’s what normal engaged couples would be thinking about. 

But, Stiles really didn’t know what to think at this point. The honeymoon and actual marriage would have to wait at least until graduation from Highschool. He’d even pointed that out to his dad, who had looked a bit green, but relieved all the same, since Stiles was still considered jailbait for another nine or so months. And both boys would have to keep their relationship pretty PG in public until then. 

Stiles really hated certain laws, but he understood the need for them when it concerned normal teens and adult humans. But, he just wished that being supernatural didn’t have to apply to those certain rules. In truth, he was waffling between wanting to shout to the world that he was getting bonded to an awesome Werewolf with enough baggage to fill the Beacon Hills International Airport, and wanting to scream out to whatever higher beings were out there ‘fuck my life, why did you do this to me, I am only seventeen’. But, whenever any buddy of his came by to ask him how he was doing, he’d say ‘I’m fine’, because he so did not want to get his problems pushed on to someone else.

He was currently trying hard to concentrate in school, since it was again Monday. But, all he could think about was Derek and what might happen once they bonded. And even though their public marriage wasn’t going to be until Stiles turned eighteen and legal, Stiles really had mixed feelings about it. And there was the whole fact that the bonding would either work or not work. It was a fifty fifty chance either way. Most of the time Warlocks that were bonding with other supernatural willing peeps had better chances of surviving the bonding ritual than if he was just bonding with a human. So, Derek being a Werewolf was a plus in this case.

“Hey Stilinski!” Stiles snapped out of his daze fast enough to snatch up a wadded up piece of paper from the air. He blinked up at his Coach and flushed slightly in embarrassment. Finstock rolled his eyes and stated, “Jeez, pay attention! Don’t make me think you are somehow related to Greenberg.”

Stiles blinked and nodded, offering a half smile, “No problem, Coach. Definitely not related in any way shape or form to Greenberg.”

Finstock nodded, narrowing his eyes shrewdly, “Good, because we only need one.” He then took the wad of paper from Stiles and tossed it into the trashcan near the door, and continued his lesson.

Stiles rubbed his eyes and looked over at Scott, who was arching his eyebrows in concern. Stiles shrugged and whispered, “Tell you later.”

Scott nodded and went back to taking notes.

At lunch, Stiles was still trying hard to concentrate on things. It didn’t help when he felt his cell buzz, signaling a text from Derek. He shakily looked at the text, and sighed miserably when he saw what the man had asked. _Scott said you were kind of out of it today. Anything I can do to help?_

Stiles rubbed his face agitatedly, feeling a bit irritable about his bestie always butting his nose into things left alone. Then again, Scott was worried about him. The whole pack was. At least they cared. Stiles quickly texted back, _I’m holding up. Just nervous about Saturday night._

After talking it over with his dad, both Derek and Stiles felt it would be ok to push their bonding back to Saturday night, since it was the start of fall break, and both could recuperate from the bonding the best they could during that time. From what Stiles had managed to read up on bondings (which was very little considering most Warlocks of his caliber were near extinction, if not even seen in years), and apparently not only would Stiles be binding both Derek and his souls together, and giving the Werewolf his virginity along with it, but their minds would be forever linked. For the first few weeks after the bonding, Stiles and Derek would not be able to control their thoughts around each other. Every single secret thought would be displayed for the other to see and understand. And that wasn’t even the biggest problem. Stiles would be seeing and reliving every minute of Derek’s life, past, present, and a bit of future. And vice versa. 

Stiles hated the thought of putting Derek through this. He knew that Derek still was having a hard time dealing with the grief of the past seven or so years since the Paige incident. And having the guy shoved into those memories again… it was making Stiles kind of hate himself for it. And Stiles didn’t want to relive his own past. Granted, it wasn’t as heartbreaking and tragic like Derek’s, but it was still rough, especially when his mother had finally succumbed to cancer.

But, in order for the bond to work between them, both Derek and Stiles would have to be joined by body, heart, and soul for several hours. Thank god Stiles was now a Warlock. One of the reasons why bondings between Warlocks and humans didn’t work so well is because the human’s soul could fade if it was away from it’s own body for more than an hour. With Werewolves, it was different. Plus, Warlock’s bodies apparently were equipped to deal with this joining process. 

Derek would be inside of him for three to four hours straight. Talk about epic sex. But, fucking was just the start of it. In order for the ritual to work, both would have to climax at the same time, and Derek would have to be shifted at that time fully. He had to be lain bare sort of speak, and so would Stiles have to be. So, even if they started out in their human forms, they’d have to bond with their true forms revealed and exposed. Stiles would be in full Warlock mode – of which he’d never even tried to do before. He’d seen that Warlocks had three different forms. The first of which was human, and all Warlock powers were at a minimum. The second form was when the Warlock was threatened and needed to use a bunch of power in order to protect or to heal. The third and final form was when a Warlock was unleashing it all. This form was the most beautiful, but the most terrifying. Stiles would be able to blast a hole the size of Beacon Hills off the face of the Earth if he felt the need. Of course this type of Warlock form was to be only used in desperate times or during bonding. 

If the bonding didn’t work, then not only would both boys be in danger, but the rest of the population of Beacon Hills as well. If everything went well and they both bonded correctly, with Derek accepting Stiles in every way, and Stiles doing the same in return, then both would symbolize their union with a mating bite exchange. And then Stiles’ powers would slip into Derek for anchoring, and it would not only give the Werewolf a power boost, but it would also take some of the strain of carrying around so much magic within him. 

On the upside, Derek would become a pseudo Alpha, if Stiles had the right thought of it. And in exchange, Stiles would be completely and utterly grounded until he turned eighteen. Once he turned eighteen, and all of his powers were unlocked, Derek would be able to channel all of that buffer and keep it balanced so that the Warlock wouldn’t lose his mind completely. After that point, Stiles would be able to use his third and final form as often as he wished, and not in just dire circumstances. He would have to learn to control that form completely before then, otherwise the balance of bonding would be tipped should he use that last form too much.

There were still so many risks though, and despite knowing he didn’t have much of a choice in order to survive and not go psycho murderer, Stiles was worried, not just nervous. He tried to show a face of calm to his friends, but even they weren’t as blind as they’d used to be when it came to him. They were getting better at sensing when something wasn’t right with Stiles, and maybe that was due to his stronger connection to the pack. Or maybe Derek had been able to take the blinders off of their eyes a few times when it came to him.

Regardless of all that, Stiles was having a hard time dealing with all of this. He took a deep breath and noted that most everyone had left for class, and he’d barely ate his lunch. Scott, and the rest of the pack were still there, just chit chatting, doing not much else. Stiles bowed his head and breathed deeply, and before he knew it, his palms were clenched into fists on his bent legs. The noise was starting to distract him and make him lose his focus.

His head started spinning as his head started hurting. Fuck, he so did not need this right now.

And then he felt a gentle hand on his wrist, stopping him from going into a full out panic migraine attack. They were getting more frequent, and Stiles knew it was because of his chaotic thoughts and moods. Adderall had stopped working for his ADHD ever since his mother had visited him. Stiles heard a soft, but clear voice nearby, and it grounded him, and soothed his thoughts.

“Breathe, Stiles. It’s going to be ok. You are fine. We will conquer this.” Derek murmured from outside in the parking lot. 

When Scott had texted him that something was wrong, and Stiles had mentioned about Saturday, but then had been silent all through the next hour, Derek had known what was going on with his future mate. Stiles was nervous, yes, but that wasn’t even the half of it. He knew Stiles had an epic hero complex, and not only that, but he was worried about the smallest things that might go wrong in their bonding ritual. In truth, Derek figured that Stiles wasn’t as ready as he said he was, but time was against them, and even if they waited a bit longer to bond, Stiles still might not be ready. It was better to get it over with and done with so that Stiles would be stable, and Derek could help him out. And a stable Stiles meant a stable pack. 

So, after an hour of no contact, Derek had made a split second decision and had drove over to the Highschool to check up on his Warlock fiancé. Good thing he had, too.  
Stiles took a deep breath and whispered softly, ignoring that the pack had quieted and were looking at him in concern, Scott gripping his hand gently to take away some of the headache, “You’re throwing your fucking life away by bonding with me. You deserve better, someone who isn’t broken.”

Lydia gaped at him and was about to say something, but Allison shook her head, silencing the Banshee gently. Lydia chewed on her lower lip and sighed miserably. Erica and the others were exchanging stricken looks of worry and of hurt. They had known Stiles was nervous about bonding, but they had no idea how selfless and utterly self-depreciative he was. 

Derek smiled slightly at that comment, even though it tore at something in his heart. He countered softly, “I am not throwing my life away, Stiles. In fact, I think this is the best decision I have ever made in my entire life. You won’t be able to get rid of me that easily. I know who I want, and I want you, Stiles. Not some poster model for Playboy or Playgirl. I want you, broken pieces and all. We can put our pieces to both of our broken souls and make a new beautiful picture. You just have to trust in us.”

Stiles took another deep breath and held it for a few seconds before letting it out, feeling the panic fade slowly, but surely and finally he was able to look at everyone without getting dizzy. He flushed slightly and rubbed his face with one hand, while clenching Scott’s hand more firmly in thanks. “Sorry….”

“No problem. We all have issues we have to deal with.” Allison said with a small encouraging small.

Lydia then added, “That’s what makes our pack so special, Stiles. We help each other out. We are all broken, but that’s what makes us rock the fucking world.”

Not to be left out, Erica put her two cents in, “And don’t worry about bonding with Derek. The past week he has done nothing but talk about you and what you two will be able to do after you guys get legal.”

Stiles’ eyes widened. “Really?”

Derek coughed in embarrassment, but didn’t say anything. Boyd added, “Yea, he couldn’t shut up about wanting to take the whole friggin pack to Hawaii, and maybe you two being able to do some non-pack stuff, like going to New Zealand for a honeymoon trip, since he knows you love the Lord of the Rings. Things like that.”

“It’s kind of scary how open Derek is now. As soon as you two agreed on bonding, he’s been like this open book, wanting to tell us ideas and what he’d like to do with the pack house.” Isaac said.

“ISAAC! That was a fucking surprise, are you nuts?!” Lydia shrieked, causing everyone to cringe. 

Danny let out a laugh and shrugged, “It’s not like it’s totally a big secret. Where do you think Derek went a few weeks back?”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked, arching a brow and looking at Scott.

Scott rubbed his face and admitted, “I didn’t know what it was for, but I guess it makes sense now. Derek was looking for a house to make it sort of a refuge for all of us. I mean yea, he knows we all will go to college probably anywhere, but he wanted to make sure that there was a house that we could come home to and be you know… pack. And when you two bond, that’s where you probably will live. He said that he wanted to ask you about it in person though. He thinks he might have found the perfect place, but he wanted your opinion on it.”

Stiles blinked and looked out the lunchroom window at the parking lot. He spotted Derek propped up against the side of his sexy black Camaro, arms crossed and his eyes were a bit vulnerable as they caught his own. Stiles felt something tug at his heart and he sighed deeply. “When were you going to tell me?”

“Friday night.” Derek admitted sheepishly.

Stiles felt his heart just melt at the sight. God, he was so unworthy to have Derek. But, if Derek was dead set on having him, who was he to complain? The Warlock said softly, “Too bad you aren’t in here, otherwise I’d slap you senseless for keeping it secret, but then hug you and kiss you to death because you have an inner sweet side, don’t you?”

Scott rolled his eyes and the pack shared soft laughs.

Derek snorted and said with a sobered face, “Stay focused in class and I’ll pick you up from practice. You can do anything you want then.”

Stiles’ eyes widened and he flushed scarlet. Derek smirked slightly and left without saying another word. Stiles rubbed his face and mumbled miserably, “Now how am I going to focus when he gives me an opening like that?”

“Very carefully,” Lydia said primly, smiling a bit.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next night, Stiles and Scott went by the Beacon Hills graveyard to check up on the ghost like soul catchers. After chatting with them a bit, he let them go back to resting and went with Scott to check to make sure the seals over the Hale burial site were still fully functioning. They didn’t seem tainted like before and he did chat a minute or two with Sasha to let her know what was going on, and to ask her about that strange evil wraith that was lurking around, eluding the pack’s attempts at finding it. 

She was just as puzzled as Stiles, but did give the Warlock a few ideas on how to possibly draw the creature out. He’d just have to get the pack to help him on that one. Since the creature was laying low right now, there was not much they could do until it was spotted again by the Nemeton’s fireflies. Those creatures had made no further attempt to harm the pack, but they had been seen buzzing around. It was deemed that if the pack ever spotted the swarm of insects nearby, that they were to alert the pack to the bugs’ movements. Stiles knew that the fireflies couldn’t really tell them messages from the Nemeton themselves, but they were in search of that wraith, so wherever they were spotted could be a lead as to where the wraith was last seen. It could give Stiles a pattern to work with.

As the two were leaving the Preserve, Stiles heard something like a distressing wail nearby. Scott and he shared a look, and after Stiles muttered, “Shit,” Scott sighed in resignation and texted Derek and the others in a mass text. 

The two then headed towards the noise. Scott sniffed the air and couldn’t find anything amiss, but Stiles could sense something wrong in the air. Another pitiful wailing cry started up again, this time closer, and Stiles and Scott started running towards it. They could be running into the wraith’s trap, but it wasn’t like they had a choice. The wail was a wail of someone crying their heart out; it was heart-wrenching and painful to hear. Stiles couldn’t tell if the creature was wounded or had just spotted a loved one’s death. 

Either way it went, they soon found out what was going on when they came upon it. The creature was small, like the size of a cat, though it was bright red, had four legs, small wings and was glowing. It was caught in a small crude hunter’s snare. It was making the wail, though it instantly stopped when it spotted Stiles and Scott. Bright blue eyes curiously looked at Stiles as he finally recognized where he’d seen this type of creature before. But in a Nintendo DS game, not in lore or anything like that.

“Oh my god, it’s a Djinni!” Stiles gasped, staring at the snared creature in awe.

Scott narrowed his eyes at the creature and then he gaped. “DUDE! A Golden Sun Djinni?” 

Stiles laughed, wrapping an arm around his friend, “See, I told you the peeps who hate video games are way out of touch with their supernatural selves.” He then sobered and both went to go help the creature. It shivered, but not in fear, in pain.

Stiles looked at the snare and noted that the only reason why the Djinni was hurting was because of its struggle to get out of the trap. Its leg was bleeding. “You poor thing.” Stiles murmured reaching down to help it. The Djinni looked from Stiles to Scott and back again. Finally it cooed, though the sound was still tainted by its pain and fear.

“A Mars Djinni. But, why is it here? I haven’t ever seen one before.” Scott murmured, reaching over to rub the creature’s head gently. The Djinni sniffed at Scott’s hand and then sneezed out a burst of fire, nearly singing Scott’s hand.

Stiles snickered, but continued to try and get the trap loose from the creature. If the game Golden Sun was speaking truth about Djinns, then the creatures were benevolent and usually helped young adepts, or mages if they passed tests in the game. They gave boosts to the adepts natural powers and if you collected a certain amount, more different kinds of attacks or heal spells could be done. 

Still, to have one here in Beacon Hills. It was weird.

Then again, it wasn’t like Stiles’ life was going to get saner. Normalcy was a thing of the past regardless of if an when Stiles bonded with Derek. Besides, in Stiles’ book, normalcy was highly overrated now. Stiles finally got the Djinni’s leg free, and the creature tried to stand, but then it’s leg buckled, making it bleat and collapse onto the forest floor.

“Poor thing.” Stiles murmured again, and then gently picked the creature up. “Scott, can you call the pack and let them know that we have contained the situation before they come down here and scare the living crap out of the Djinni?”

Scott nodded, “What are you going to do with him? Take him to Deaton?” Apparently the Djinni was a male, thanks to Scott’s expert analysis of any forms of animals, supernatural or no.

“Maybe in the morning. He’s too shaken up, and besides Deaton isn’t in right now. I don’t want to take him to a strange place like the Vet’s. He can come home with me for the night.” Stiles said reasonably, as he rubbed the creature’s soft furry head. It cooed back at him in thanks.

“Ok, I’ll let the others know. You want me to call your dad too so he doesn’t freak out that you now have a Djinni in your care?” Scott asked, refraining from calling the Djinni a pet. If they were anything like Djinns from Golden Sun, then they could understand exactly what anyone was saying and they hated being treated like pets. They were highly independent creatures and kept close watch over their charges. They chose who to work with, and if you didn’t meet the standard and fucking excel at it, they didn’t work with you.

Plain and simple.

“Let’s get out of here before the hunter that set the trap comes calling.” Stiles and Scott thought that the creature had got caught in a normal poacher’s trap. And though most of these sorts of traps were illegal in the preserve, they sometimes got poachers who did things illegally. It was probably just chance that had the Djinni be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Scott nodded and both headed out of the Preserve, and back to their respective vehicles, the Djinni safe and cuddled in Stiles’ arms.


	11. Chapter 11: First Date, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So could not help the fluff in this one. =) Stereky feels completely, and I think our babies deserve it, don't you think? Next chap will be up a week from today, on Sunday, March 23. Thanks again for your kudos and comments. Please keep them coming, they help keep me going.

**Chapter 11: First Date, Part 1**

“Oh my god, you brought her!” Stiles let out a happy flail and glomped the front part of the beloved previously missing in action black Camaro.

Derek rolled his eyes fondly and got out of the car, closing the door a bit firmly. “Dating entails that I have a ‘sexy car’ for the drive, or at least that’s what Erica and Lydia think.”

Both boys had finally decided to go out for a night of fun by themselves, but only with the stipulation that Scott would be in charge and would let them know if there was any sightings of the wraith. It was Wednesday night, and his dad had made them promise him that they would be back before midnight since it was still considered a school night. Derek and Stiles both would be going up across the border into Oregon and go to a local club owned by the same peeps who owned Jungle, and do some unwinding. It would be a slow night at the club, but that could be a good thing in the long run. The less peeps who saw them the better. They were still trying to keep a low profile on being together until Stiles turned eighteen, but the whole pack had agreed and suggested the trip so that the two could bond a bit more before the actual joining ritual this Saturday.

Stiles snorted, “I am surprised you got them to agree on anything. Those two are like two lioness queens pissing over territorial rights.” He got up from hugging Derek’s Camaro and gently rubbed ‘her’ sleek side. He had missed this baby. It brought back fond memories of a time last year when he’d first met Derek… and later, when the Kanima was still at large. Good times

Derek coughed slightly and nodded, “It was definitely something to witness.”

Stiles finally took stock in what Derek was wearing and his jaw dropped. “Oh my god, they took you shopping didn’t they?”

Derek rolled his eyes in nonchalance, but the bitch face expression was enough of an assent as any to Stiles. The Warlock crossed his arms over his chest and leaned up against the Camaro, loving the fact that he could technically leer at Derek all he wanted. They were both alone. The neighbors had gone on vacation for the remainder of the week, and his dad was going to be working a late shift.  
“Like what you see?” Derek asked, uncomfortably shuffling his feet and putting his hands in his pockets.

God, Derek was fucking too beautiful to be real, inside and out. Stiles took another moment to gaze at the tight, sleek black leather pants, pale green silk shirt and leather jacket, topped off with black boots, slicked spikey hair, and recently shaved stubble. “Always.” Stiles mumbled, but then he added hesitantly, “And you look good enough to eat actually. So they just enhanced what perfect form you already have? Because you have like epic rock hard abs, just saying.”

And now he was babbling. Where was a foot when he needed one to put into his mouth? Jesus fucking Christ he needed to shut up. But, Derek was smiling at the praise, as if starved for it. And maybe the guy was starving for compliments. It wasn’t like the Beta got many since the whole Paige problem. Stiles mentally shook himself to get away from depressing thoughts and let out a soft sigh as a soft coo sounded through the night.

Derek arched a brow and listened before he asked, pointedly looking up at Stiles’ window. “He going to be ok by himself?”

Stiles nodded. “Yea, he doesn’t like being alone much, now that we sort of connected, but he understands my need to be with my mate, so he’s being pretty nice about it.”

“So, you were able to communicate with him?” Derek asked, pausing to mention in a slightly aroused voice, “You look epic in that. Don’t tell me Lydia got ahold of you too?”

“Guilty as charged.” Stiles laughed, before he turned and waived at the small Djinni peeking out of his window. “Later Firehawk.” 

The Djinni cooed again before getting back down from his perch on the window seal. “Seriously though,” Stiles said as he got into the car, crossing his tight dark red leather clad legs as he got settled. “Yea, Firehawk was a bit shy but he warmed up to me when I patched up his leg. Stupid poachers.”

Derek nodded as he got into the driver’s seat. He closed the door and rubbed the steering wheel mainly for the comforting nostalgic feel. He started the car and turned to look at Stiles again, who was bouncing his leg nervously. Lydia had outdone herself with Stiles. Granted, Derek had always seen how gorgeous the teen was inside and out, though he’d been in denial for most of the time, but Lydia really had enhanced his Warlock fiancé’s looks. The red leather pants were a nice touch and tight enough to make his own balls hurt just looking at them, though Stiles didn’t seem to mind them. Black skater shoes adorned Stiles feet, and the shirt he wore was long sleeved, but v-necked and black as night, tight enough to accentuate the boy’s features, but not enough to obstruct movement. His hair was in it’s rumpled bead-head state, but there was a bit of black eyeliner on his top lids. 

Damn. And if he looked closely enough, he could detect the soft mascara clinging to his lashes. 

And Derek was a sucker for glammed up guys. Granted, some peeps just looked hideous in makeup, girls or guys, but when the right guy did it just right…. Derek was instantly turned on. It was a secret fetish. Or maybe not so secret…. “Did Lydia teach you how to do the makeup too?”

Stiles blinked in shock, “Dude, I didn’t even think you’d notice, but I guess you would, since you know… Werewolf. But, no, Lydia didn’t teach me.” He sighed softly, and it was a sad, if fond one. He buckled up and admitted, “My mom taught me.”

Derek nodded slowly, before he pulled out of the Stilinski neighborhood. He reached down and took Stiles’ hand into his, offering encouragement as well as comfort so that his future mate could talk. Stiles was silent for a moment, reminiscing old memories of his mom, before he explained, “She used to do her makeup so good, and I’d always been curious about that sort of thing. How girls could put all of that shit onto their faces and make them look transformed, either for good or for bad. But, my mom did it just right. It never looked like she was trying to cover up her inner beauty like some chicks do.”

Derek and Stiles didn’t have to mention Erica to know she was a prime example of that. Stiles added, “So, one day I asked her to teach me. And instead of freaking out like most close minded moms would do if their baby boy asked them that, she just laughed and showed me. I guess I should have known then that I was bi.”

“Labels are useless in the supernatural world, Stiles. You are you. And if you love both sexes, so what?” Derek smiled. “With Werewolves it doesn’t matter who you are with, just as long as you love each other and take care of each other.”

“Mmmm too bad the human world isn’t as accepting as the supernatural world.” Stiles shrugged. “But, I never put it on in school for fear that peeps wouldn’t accept me, but I always practiced. And on Halloween I could really go wild with my costumes. But, then she passed away and I never really felt comfortable putting the makeup on. Either that or I never really felt like I had anyone to impress.”

Stiles then cheekily grinned at his future husband. “But then I was going through a bunch of crap after school, and found it all. The makeup my mom had bought for me eons ago. Most of the stuff was older than dirt, so I couldn’t use it. But there were a few things I could still use. And I guess I felt I might as well show a bit of myself to you that I’ve kept hidden all of these years, even from Scott.”

“You look incredible with the makeup on, Stiles.” Derek admitted shyly before he coughed and squeezed his mate’s hand, adding. “I don’t think Scott would have judged you for wearing makeup.”

“No, he’s an awesome bestie. But, I guess I felt it was too personal maybe? It’s hard to explain….” Stiles said softly.

“It’s ok, Stiles. I know what you mean. You just felt that he’d accept you because you are best buds, but he wouldn’t understand the need for it. Not like I would.” Derek murmured and flashed the Warlock a small smile.

Stiles nodded, “Exactly. I dunno why I thought you would understand, but maybe I just had this feeling that you would.”

“And I do.” Derek said, stopping at a red light. “I should know, I used to be a stripper at a gay bar in New York before coming here.”

Stiles blinked wide eyed and looked at his future mate as if he’d grown a second head. His heart thudded and then he all out gaped, much to Derek’s amusement. “You _were_?”

“Yea.”

“In New York?”

“Uh huh.”

“Did you pole dance?”

“Sometimes.”

“Cross dress?”

“Obviously.”

“Jesus fucking – I am _so_ going to need to see that in action, you know that right?”

“Planning on it, just not tonight.”

“Why not?”

“Stiles, it’s our first _date_.”

“Yea, but we are going clubbing in southern Oregon, and it’s not like anyone would mind seeing us pole dance together.”

“No.”

“Why not? I have a fake ID and it’s pretty convincing, just ask Danny.”

“ _No._ ”

“Oh come on! What will it take for me to see you dance?”

“Stiles.”

“I mean, if you want a blow job, I could totally try. It’d be my first one, but I could make it good. Peeps think I am orally fixated.”

“ **STILES.** ”

“What?”

“I am NOT going to dance like that with or _without_ you in public until you are fucking eighteen.”

“But that’s like nine months away!”

“Tough.” Derek gritted out.

“So you are going to fuck my brains out this Saturday, but I can’t see you pole dance until I am eighteen? _Really_?” Stiles pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Derek growled and pulled over onto the side of the road sharply, making the Warlock flail in protest. Derek breathed in deeply and glowered at Stiles with evil, evil eyes until the boy put his hands up in a peace motion, “Ok, you win. No pole dancing until Stiles is eighteen. Understood, Sourwolf.”

Derek rolled his eyes and suddenly reached over and tugged a flailing Warlock over to him. Before their mouths hit, Derek let his eyes flare a dangerous sapphire blue and he whispered huskily, “I said not in _public_ , Stiles.” And then he kissed him.

Stiles instantly went limp for a second as things processed in his brain. When his brain finally caught up to Derek’s words, his arousal suddenly flooded his body like a sucker punch. Stiles moaned softly and let Derek practically eat his face.

When Derek finally pulled away, Stiles breathed out a, “You are a fucking tease.”

Derek snorted and nipped a small kiss onto his fiancé’s mouth before he said with a smirk, “You love me anyways, so why are you complaining?”'

Stiles rolled his eyes and settled back into his seat, crossing his arms. “Not complaining. Anyone with half a brain would want to tap you.”

Derek huffed a soft laugh and added, “You have no idea, do you?”

“What?” Stiles asked, patiently waiting as Derek pulled back onto the street.

Derek slowly smiled and shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe that the reason why you got me is because you have no _idea_ how beautiful you are. Maybe the both of us have seriously bad self-esteems.”

Stiles flushed at the compliment, but to lighten up the uncomfortable atmosphere he started singing out, “ _And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, because you’re amazing, just the way you are._ ”

Derek rolled his eyes, but put up with it. All the way past the Welcome to Oregon sign.


	12. Chapter 12: First Date, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, smooshy Sterek feels in this one bbs. Hope you enjoy. Thanks again for your kudos and comments. They help keep me going, so please continue them! Next chap will be up on March 30.

**Chapter 12: First Date, Part 2**

“So, Club Noxious… sounds kind of foreboding right? Like they might give you too much alcohol to intoxicate you? Though since you are a Werewolf, drinks don’t apply to you right?” Stiles asked, getting out of the Camaro and shutting the door absently, looking up at the older building with curious eyes.

Derek huffed a soft sigh and motioned the Warlock to follow him. When they saw a good sized line despite it being a school night, Stiles let out a soft whine. But, before he could complain, Derek headed around the crowd. Stiles followed in his wake, curiosity brimming, and watched as Derek showed the bouncer his ID and a small card. The bouncer looked at it and he grunted with a small smile, “Go ahead. You treating us this evening? If so, go see Delilah and she’d be able to hook you up.”

Derek shook his head, but politely smiled, ignoring that his fiancé was gaping like a fish. “No, just wanted to go for some fun with my fiancé.” He then tugged Stiles pointedly to his side and grinned.

Stiles let out a squeak but then awkwardly waved at the bouncer who was arching his brows in shock. “Well, congratulations. You’d better update your profile when you get back home. It still says ‘single and available’. Might give some peeps around here the wrong idea.” He then sniffed in the Warlock’s direction and full out grinned, “You did snatch a cutie pie. Might want to keep an eye on him tonight. The boys might get handsy.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.” Derek said, and Stiles wisely kept his mouth shut, scenting that the bouncer was definitely a Werewolf and it might not be a good idea to start a commotion. 

Stiles pulled out his own ID, but the bouncer, who was named Ace, shook his head. “It’s ok, if you are with him. Just don’t expect the bartender Jason to give you anything more intoxicating than a Ginger Ale. You may look like you could be twenty one, but Jason has a knack for smelling underage peeps.”

Stiles blinked, but then nodded. 

As both boys were led inside, the bouncer called out to Derek, “Don’t be a stranger Storm Charmer. Keep in touch.”

Derek nodded politely and nearly dragged Stiles the rest of the way inside the Club. Stiles had so many questions on the tip of his tongue, but Derek wisely pushed him onto the dance floor so that the loud music would ruin any chance of the Warlock asking him anything. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes, but decided to let up on his fiancé, since the wolf was desperate enough that he was trying to get him to dance. Stiles obliged, though he knew his dancing lacked seriously. He might be flaily and badass at times, but dancing really didn’t work with him, especially exotic. That one time he danced with Lydia at the Winter Formal had been not so much of a disaster, but that was only because she hadn’t really been into it in the first place. 

However, Derek was patient with him and started showing him some moves, not needing to say anything. Stiles followed Derek’s lead and before he knew it, he was dancing like a pro. It must be something about getting in the beat of the music, either that or he just had an amazing teacher, even if Derek hadn’t intended to teach the Warlock anything. Derek turned Stiles around and started grinding into his ass with his hips, gently rubbing his face into the boy’s neck. Stiles shivered and continued to move his hips and follow his fiance’s lead. Derek’s hands had minds of their own, but they still kept away from Stiles’ ass and crotch. He did let them run down Stiles’ arms and sides, every once in a while wrapping his arms around the boy’s middle.

It felt so real, right then and there, and Stiles couldn’t help but feel blissfully happy. He even caught Derek smiling softly in the strobe lights. Perhaps their lives were incredibly messed up and crazy, but that just meant that times like these were precious and highly treasured.

The boys danced through several songs until finally they nearly tripped each other up. Stiles let out a laugh and Derek chuckled as he kissed the Warlock’s neck. He tugged him over to an abandoned booth near the bar and flagged down a gothic dressed waitress. Stiles sidled up near his boyfriend on the same booth, but he really tried (seriously he did) to behave. 

Derek ordered a rum coke and Stiles ordered a Fanta, because god, Orange sodas were epic. They weren’t eating here, Derek had some place in mind after the clubbing, so for now they sipped their sodas and just enjoyed the atmosphere. Every once in a while Derek would catch someone eyeing his future mate up and he would flash his eyes blue in a possessive streak that Stiles found to be utterly maddening, but at the same time too adorable to mess with. 

However, whenever someone flashed Derek a coy smile or tried to stop to talk to him in passing, Stiles would literally send them tripping over their own feet. Derek blinked at the last time, when a sassy blonde ended up bashing her nose into a wall and he turned and looked at his snuggly, handsy fiancé with raised eyebrows.

“Seriously, do not judge me with your judgmental eyebrows.” When Derek calmly sipped his rum coke with the same expression never leaving his face, Stiles burrowed his face into the wolf’s chest and batted his eyelashes in a ridiculously cheesy attempt at looking innocent.

Derek snorted and said softly, “So you have telekinetic powers to?” He sat his drink down and idly rubbed the end of the straw in the process.

Stiles shrugged, “I have been trying some other ways to get my energy out, without you know, blowing something up. Small telekinesis is actually the safest route considering anything I try to turn on with my electric powers… well… doesn’t end well for the most part.”

“Your powers are growing.” Derek assumed, and wasn’t that understatement of the year.

“Maybe.” Stiles shrugged, pausing to sip his drink. He then added, “For all I know, these are my powers, I just haven’t figured out how to release some of the buildup.”

Derek nodded, before he softly coughed and admitted, “There might be a way, but it might not be a good idea to try until we are bonded.”

Stiles flushed and nodded, “Yea, I thought of that too. It sucks major that I can’t release frustration in that way until Saturday.”

Derek nearly spat out his drink. He coughed a bit and got himself under control before he ruffled Stiles’ hair with affection and leaned in to whisper, “You’ll have all of me soon enough.”

Stiles stared at Derek and then he let out a soft whine, “God, why can’t today be Saturday?”

“It’s not that long of a wait. Besides, if I remember correctly you were a bit _nervous_ about the whole thing.” Derek deadpanned.

“Yea, but sexytimes! I would love to get to that as in last year. Well maybe not last year because we like seriously hated each other’s guts but, mffff –“ Stiles was silenced by Derek’s mouth.

It was a sweet kiss, and it was meant to soothe rather than arouse. Stiles was a teenage boy though, so he couldn’t help letting a contented moan run through his mouth. Derek pulled away and his eyes softened at Stiles’ horned out expression. “Soon, Stiles.” He then quickly pecked his future mate on the lips before saying shyly, “Besides, I have a place I want to show you.”

“Oh ok. Is it on the way to food?” Stiles asked as he ‘let’ Derek pay for their drinks.

Derek rolled his eyes, “Yes.” As they got back into the Camaro, Derek put the keys in the ignition and paused. He turned to look at Stiles, who arched his eyebrows in confusion. After a calming breath, Derek admitted, “It’s actually the place we are going to eat at. So, technically it is on the way to food.”

Stiles melted. He fucking melted. He had an inkling of where they were heading now, and he smiled fondly at the wolf before he leaned in to peck a kiss on Derek’s lips. He then murmured, “Ok.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek took a bit longer, driving to the west until they hit a wall of tall trees. He was still going south, so Stiles wasn’t worried. He only looked a few times on his phone’s GPS due to curiosity, but not panic. Finally he put his phone away when he noticed they were getting into an area nearer to the edge of the northern California Redwoods. There was a small beaten road that led into a secluded part of trees and then he saw it. 

There was a fucking huge house in the middle of a meadow, surrounded by tall trees and ferns. It looked like it could use a bit of paint, and there was ivy covering one whole side of the building, but otherwise it looked sound. He didn’t see a for sale sign anywhere and he looked at his fiancé in question. Derek just shrugged and parked the car. 

“I wanted you to see it during the day, but then I remembered your Warlock enhanced eyesight, so I just figured I’d go ahead and show you this place before Saturday. And, if you like it, maybe this could be a place we can have as a pack house.” Derek coughed, suddenly shy. “If you don’t like it, that’s ok. I just figured since my family already owned it – ooomf.” 

Derek was cut off by Stiles running and glomping him excitedly. “Oh my GOD I love you.” Stiles said, kissing Derek on the lips smiling the whole time.

Derek hugged Stiles to him and snorted. “I take it you like it?”

“Yes. More than like it. I love it.”

“But you haven’t seen the inside yet. It still needs some work, considering I had to renovate half of the foundation and outer structure.”

“Don’t care. It’s fucking gorgeous.”

“It might not be finished for another few months, but the inside of it is ok. You want to see?” 

“Hell YES.”

Derek rolled his eyes but lead his wayward Warlock to the door. Stiles was still smiling, noting that though Derek had been right, and that the place still needed work done on it, it was still a far cry from the Beta’s apartment and the old Hale house. He then got suspicious and asked Derek as the man fished out his set of keys, “How long have you been fixing this place up?”

“A few months.” He then admitted, “Ever since I came back from my trip to Oregon to visit that friend of mine. Normally it would have taken human contractors at least a full year to fix up, but my family has ties with some Werewolf workers, so I employed them.”

As he pulled open the strong plain wooden door, he tugged Stiles to him and wrapped his arms around his middle. Derek kissed his hair and murmured as he switched on a light. “I wanted it to be finished by the time December rolled around, so that the pack could spend most of their time here if they wanted it to. Unfortunately it won’t be finished until February, but at least most of the main innards are finished.”

“This is amazing.” Stiles murmured in awe. The foyer of the large house wasn’t that big, but that was ok. There were two sets of stairs on the right. One going up and one going down into a huge basement. As Derek showed Stiles around, he was amazed. Tiled flooring gave way to wood as they moved into the dining and kitchen area. The only carpeted areas were in the living room, library, and bedrooms. There were eight bedrooms in total, with a bathroom attached to each one. There was even an attic that could be used for storage or an extra bedroom, since Derek was currently having contractors build a small bathroom up there as well. 

The basement was nearly finished, having tiled flooring with large rugs put everywhere. There was a bar slash kitchen down there as well as an entertainment area and workout dojo. Stiles reached up and fingered some of the slashed up wall area. He looked at Derek expectantly.

Derek shrugged and mentioned, “I helped them too.”

“Perfectionist!” Stiles teased, though he smiled to take away the sarcastic sting.

Derek huffed a laugh and admitted, “Got it from my mom. It’s not like I could help it.”

Stiles nodded, and whispered, “This place is amazing.”

“Come on, I have a few more places to show you, then we can eat.” He tugged the Warlock up the stairs and headed further up. He passed a few large bedrooms and a study until finally he came to a nice sized bedroom on the left. Stiles gaped.

It was a really nice room with a cool oak wooden bed that he swore he could so sink into and not get out of for a fucking week. The sheets were a soft looking black, but the comforter was a pale greyish blue. There were high paned windows on each side of the bed, with two nightstands with lamps, and a large dresser to the side. Around the corner was a desk with a comfy looking chair, and on the other side of that was a recliner and media area. Stiles followed Derek to the other side of the room, where a huge fucking walk in closet was in, one side holding some of Derek’s clothes, and the other side empty. 

Stiles nearly squealed at the bathroom, which was decorated in black marble tiling for the floor and matching vanity top, toilet, and bathtub. The bathtub was actually a Jacuzzi and Stiles blinked at Derek. “You were holding out on us, weren’t you?”

Derek snorted and rolled his eyes, sheepishly asking, “You like it though, right?”

“You shouldn’t have spent so much on this, but I get it that it’s not just for us, it’s for the pack.” Stiles smiled and hugged his moody wolf. “This place is perfect Derek.”

“Laura wanted to use the money whenever we decided to build a full pack. And, I guess I figured that we have a pretty tight knit pack now, that I could at least do right by her wishes by using it for this.” Derek said softly, and Stiles just held his future mate for a while, enjoying the solitude for a few moments.

Stiles rested his head on Derek’s chest, taking comfort in the sound of his steady heart beat. Finally he murmured, “She would have been so fucking proud of you.”

Derek chuckled, but didn’t deny it for once. Nor did he agree with it.

But, that was good enough for Stiles.

“When the Sheriff asked where we would stay, I thought of this place. Maybe break it in a bit. If that’s ok?” Derek asked, kissing Stiles’ forehead.

Stiles nodded enthusiastically, “Oh yes. It is sooo much better than your apartment, plus it’s far enough away from everything. How far are we actually from Beacon Hills?”

Stiles followed Derek down the stairs to go into the kitchen, which was epic in size and scale. Stiles nearly glomped the island he loved it so much. Derek busied himself with bringing out some salad fixings and some sandwich meat. Since it was getting on past ten, they really didn’t have time for a prolonged extensive romantic dinner, but Stiles didn’t mind. Derek answered finally, “About ten miles to the north west. It’s a bit closer to the beach, but far enough away that if there was a massive flood it wouldn’t pose as a problem.”

Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes at Derek’s paranoia. Then again, the man had been through so much in the past seven years that he couldn’t really blame him for feeling that way. Stiles took up a yummy ham with everything on it sandwich and munched on it, parking himself on a bar stool in the process.

He could so get used to this. Derek plonked down next to him and started eating his own turkey and pickle sandwich. After their food was devoured, dishes were washed and put away, they had about half an hour before they had to start heading back to Beacon Hills. So, Derek took Stiles out onto the back patio for a cuddle, though the wind was getting chilly and it was nearing the end of November. Stiles was comfortably warm though, body plastered on Derek’s as they lay upon a hanging glider. 

The back deck was huge and had awesome areas where the pack could lounge or cook on the grills. Yep, Derek had bought four grills. Apparently he was preparing for the pack to expand. Either that or he knew how much packs ate at cookouts. The deck led out onto a huge green back yard that looked like it could use some work. Stiles already had plans to turn some of it into a vegetable garden as well as a flower garden. The other area was going to be set up as a turf to practice Lacrosse or train with the other peeps in the pack. 

Derek snuffled Stiles’ hair. “Good first date?”

“Perfect first date.” Stiles murmured sleepily, looking up at the rare November starry sky.


	13. Chapter 13: Pre-Bonding Jitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is getting out so late. I am still recovering from being really sick this weekend, but am getting better! Thank god for that. However, for peeps who are also watching for Underneath's chapter, it will have to wait until tomorrow night or Tuesday. I won't be able to post the update tonight and am sorry about that. Thanks again for your kudos and comments. They help inspire me to keep going, so please keep them coming. Next update will be on Sunday, April 6th.

**Chapter 13: Pre-Bonding Jitters**

Stiles shook a bit with nervousness, making sure not to spill one drop of the concoction he and Deaton had made to prepare both himself and Derek for the bonding experience. With less than twenty four hours until the actual joining, Stiles was starting to have doubts. Not necessarily doubts, per se, more along the lines of fears.

Before he put the flask to his mouth, Stiles took a few deep calming breaths and cleared his thoughts and fears. He pushed away the fear of losing Derek. He pushed away the fear of losing his mind. And lastly he pushed away the fear of failure. He knew this would work. Stiles knew it in his heart. It just took his mind longer to understand his heart than he’d thought it would. 

Finally after all thoughts of fear and nervousness went away, Stiles thought of Derek. Everything that they had gone through. Everything that he loved in the man. And when it finally consumed his entire being, causing him to feel more confident in the future, Stiles tipped the flask and drank the fowl liquid. The crimson concoction was made up of a few drops of Derek’s blood, a drop of his own blood, a charred petal from a wolfsbane’s bud, dirt from his mother’s grave, bark from an oak tree, a few hairs from Derek’s wolf based scruff, and one long white hair from his own Warlock form’s head. The rest was mixed with water and lemon juice. The potion reminded him of polyjuice potion, though they didn’t use flies or any odd things like that. And this wasn’t Harry Potter, so hopefully Stiles didn’t start looking like Derek and vice versa.

Derek’s potion had been different. Deaton hadn’t said what it was, only that Derek helped him make it. Regardless, Stiles just hoped nothing went wrong. The potion had to be downed as soon as the moon rose to its peak the night before bonding day. Though they wouldn’t be married for another nine months or so, the pack was going to throw them both a bit of a pre-bonding party during the day on Saturday. 

So despite not getting totally married, they were so going to feel like it regardless. The pack was holding a picnic near the new pack house, and all of the pack was going to be present, sans Peter. Besides, no one really knew where the dude was, nor did anyone really care. The sightings of the wraith had fizzled into nothing, so all was quiet for now. The seals keeping Sasha inside of her graveyard prison were kept strong under Stiles’ and the Nemeton fireflies’ watch. There had been no more deaths reported, or attacks. Firehawk was still a bit clingy, but eventually started bonding with the rest of the pack, especially Stiles’ father, to the amusement of Scott and Stiles.

The Sheriff didn’t seem to mind having the Djinni around, and Stiles felt that that was a good thing. Stiles knew that the reason why his dad refused to have a dog or other pet was due to the fact that neither person of the household would be at home long enough to take care of one. At least with the Djinni, Firehawk really didn’t need to be around anyone and could take care of himself now that his leg had pretty much healed.

He hunted his own food and kept to himself unless one of the pack was over at the Stilinski house, or if Stiles or the Sheriff was home. It’d be weird not having the Djinni around for a full week, but Stiles figured that he’d have enough to worry about with bonding than to actually worry about Firehawk. And he knew that his dad would take care of the creature, and vice versa. 

Stiles put the empty flask down near the sink and sighed. He blearily looked at his reflection in the mirror above his vanity. God, he looked like he was about to go to a funeral, not having a good night’s sleep before his bonding day. That stuff he’d just downed tasted like utter crap and it took him a while to swallow it all down, and much longer to get the aftertaste washed out of his mouth. 

He washed his face and toweled his skin dry before he heard his phone buzz. He walked into his bedroom, noting that everything had been packed and ready to go. He still had some stuff that he’d be keeping here, for his dad’s sake if not for emergencies’ sake. Stiles had still packed a couple of suitcases full of crap as well as his laptop and some duffels of books and research material. He picked up his phone from where it’d been thrown onto the middle of his bed and checked his messages.

There was one from Scott, and one from Derek. Scott’s was nice and made Stiles feel a bit better:

_Remember I’m here for you buddy. We all are. So calm down and get some sleep. See you tomorrow bro._

The one from Derek made him smile.

_If your concoction tasted like mine, then I don’t feel so bad. Chew on a breath mint and go to bed. Or else._

Stiles texted back:

_My favorite pillow isn’t here. It’s missing, and I can’t find it. How am I going to get any sleep now?_

He didn’t have to wait long for the wolf to respond back:

_Stiles, Deaton specifically stated that distance was needed between us for at least eight full hours in order for the potion to go into effect. Don’t make me call Lydia._

Stiles growled and rolled his eyes. Prick.

_You are evil. :(_

_Not my fault you want me. :)_

Stiles rolled his eyes again and sighed. He put his phone away, making sure to charge it. Then he looked out his window and waved at Boyd and Erica who were oh so graciously patrolling in his neck of the woods. They waved back and trotted off in another direction. One thing that would be nice about bonding with Derek is the fact that afterwards, he could protect himself and wouldn’t need extra sentries unless there was no other alternative.

Stiles flopped down onto his bed and tried to sleep.

After an hour or so of failing epically in that area, Stiles pulled up his cell phone and noted there was one last tweet from Derek, which made him smile.

_If you have trouble sleeping, you can always call me. I have no idea what sleep means either whenever I am away from you._

Derek could be such a sap when he wanted to be. Stiles thought about calling him and was almost about to, but then he sighed and yawned. If he didn’t fall asleep in the next half hour, he’d call Derek. 

Turns out that Derek called him instead.

They talked for a while and eventually Stiles drifted off, listening to the sound of Derek’s calming voice. Derek snorted when he heard basically Stiles snoring over the phone. “Love you too, Stiles.” He murmured before he hung up and tried to get some sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Stiles woke to Isaac pushing him off of the bed by tugging the mattress out from under him. Stiles yawned and glowered at the adorable curly haired Beta, who just gave him a sheepish looking grin before he dropped the mattress on top of Stiles. 

“God, you cruel buttmunch, I am UP!” Stiles groaned, pushing the mattress off of him with a huff.

Isaac shrugged good naturedly and said, “Scott said to get you up, since you weren’t answering your phone.”

Stiles yawned and stretched, getting the kinks out of his back. He looked around and noticed that his phone was laying on the ground, probably he had knocked it off the bed in his sleep if the whole flipping the mattress around hadn’t done that. He snatched it up and noted that there were like twenty missed calls. Stiles’ dad poked his head inside the bedroom, munching on a piece of toast.

“Oh, you’re up. Good, you can come down and share breakfast with your old man.” He blinked at Isaac. “Alone if you don’t mind since I will probably never get the chance again after today.”

Isaac nodded good-naturedly and told Stiles seriously, “You aren’t going to back out of this, right?”

Stiles blinked as his dad left them to it, heading downstairs, still munching on his toast like this wasn’t the last day his son was going to be living in his house. Stiles sighed softly and hugged the other Beta, who froze awkwardly at the contact. But, then he relaxed like the adorable puppy he was and hugged Stiles back. 

“That answer enough?” Stiles asked with a small lopsided smile.

Apparently it was, for Isaac gave him a shy smile and then left the bedroom through the window, like every bloody flippin’ creature besides normal humans. Stiles raised his eyes to the ceiling and briefly thought, why the fuck is this my life, before he shuffled downstairs to eat some of his dad’s rare cooking.

During the breakfast meal, Stiles and his dad didn’t say much, but then there wasn’t much to actually say. Finally Stiles settled with, “You know I love you, Dad.”

The Sheriff put down his newspaper and sighed deeply, giving his son a softened look. He nodded, “Yea, I know. I love you too, kiddo.” He then reached out and took his son’s hand and pointedly stated, “But, I want you to know that… if it gets too rough with Derek.” Before Stiles could protest that it wouldn’t ever be that way since the bond wouldn’t allow it, his dad put up a hand and stopped him. “I know what the bond is supposed to do when done correctly. I know that much from what Deaton has told me. But, if something DOES happen, not saying that it will… just… come home, ok? We’ll work it out. Us Stilinski’s know how to protect our own. Ok?”

Stiles bit his lower lip and nodded. “Ok.” Then Stiles added, “Despite what you said about this being the last time I eat breakfast with you… I don’t think that’s right. Just because I will be with Derek doesn’t mean that he’ll be with me all the time. I can come over by myself and everything once in a while.”

“I’ll hold you to that. But, make sure the pack isn’t a stranger either. They can come over here too for pack meetings or whatever.” The Sheriff stated, and he did look pretty honest about the offer, so Stiles smiled.

“They’d probably like that. We’re going to be rotating homes depending on how safe each place is. But, dad, I want you to be at every pack meeting, ok?” Stiles pointed out.

The Sheriff nodded slowly and shrugged, “Ok, I think I can handle that, if work allows.”

“Good.” Stiles yawned and went back to his scrambled eggs.

“Now that that is over with… how in the hell did you teach Firehawk how to sniff out potato chips?” The Sheriff scowled, as if that was the worst of his problems.

Stiles let out a laugh and rubbed the Djinni’s head in thanks. His dad was definitely in good hands.

\---------------------------------------------

Derek huffed a sigh and looked at himself in the mirror. He guessed he really couldn’t do any worse or better. He looked like hell. Pure and simple. He hadn’t been able to sleep a wink the night before. And it wasn’t just because of pre-bonding jitters. The potion that Deaton had given him had one bad side effect for his part. His brain hadn’t been able to shut off one bit. Derek was just glad that Stiles hadn’t had that problem last night. From what Isaac had texted him was that the boy had basically had one of the best night’s sleep in a long while.

And though that comforted Derek to know that Stiles was well rested for once in his life, it still made him feel almost envious that the boy actually had been able to do so. He yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly and figured that once the bonding was done, at least both of them could sleep for a couple of days straight with no one bothering them.

If there were wraith sightings, the pack had been instructed to handle it in a defensive matter the best they could. Deaton had specifically been adamant about Derek and Stiles not doing anything magical or non-magical outside of the pack house for at least seventy two hours. That was the minimum time frame to let the bond between the two settle. The suggested time frame was a full week.  
If it was broken from that settling, it could damage the both of them, and even endanger the whole fucking town if not the whole pack. 

Derek rubbed his eyes again and shaved, making sure to get off as much of his beard as possible. Granted, after tonight it wouldn’t really matter if he had a beard or not, but that was ok. Stiles didn’t seem to mind if he had one or not, but he seemed to really get aroused when Derek just had a shade of five o’clock shadow, just enough of a stubble to rub someone’s skin raw. 

Derek snorted at the thought. Stiles did always seem to like pain when it came to certain things. The boy definitely had liked being slammed into hard surfaces a bit too much. Derek’s eyes softened and he almost cut himself at the distraction. Clearing his thoughts from memory lane, Derek finished shaving and looked at himself again in the mirror.

He still looked a bit pale, but not near as bad as he’d had during his first few months back in Beacon Hills. That wasn’t much of a comforting thought, but that was ok. A bunch of things had changed in the past year, more for the worse, but some for the better. The pack had gone through hell and had finally managed to make it out alive, if not unscathed. Stiles was the biggest part of bringing all of them together and keeping them sane. 

And now it was time for the pack to pay it back. Perhaps for Derek to give back all that he owed his future mate. He knew that Stiles never expected anything back, and didn’t really want anything back, but that’s what made him so special. And even if Derek had been thinking of this as being a way to pay Stiles back at the start of all this, now it wasn’t like that at all. Even though Stiles had been asleep the night before when Derek had stated that he loved him, those words had been true. 

He loved Stiles. And he knew that Stiles loved him too.

And there was no way in hell that anything would get in the way of their love. Not ever. Derek didn’t vow it because he felt it to be true. Sometimes words weren’t necessary. And even if they had to wait another nine months before actual marriage, they’d still be together as a bonded couple until then, just in secret. It’d be hard not to want to touch Stiles in public, to scent him as much as possible and let everyone know that he had been claimed, but they had to do this. 

They didn’t have a choice.

“Derek! Get your ass out here and help us haul the furniture into the house!” He heard Erica holler outside.

Rolling his eyes, but grateful for the distraction, Derek made a quick dash and leapt out of an open upstairs window and fell gracefully to the ground in front of the moving van. All of Derek’s crap had been moved already from his old apartment by himself the day before. However, Lydia, Erica, and Cora had decided to go shopping for him (with his own fucking credit card) that morning and got a buttload of furniture and everything else that the pack house might need. Derek didn’t really care just as long as the pack was happy, he was happy. 

The boys had gone to pick up Stiles and take him over to the picnic area while Danny and Allison started setting everything up. The girls buying the furniture this morning was just a distraction for Derek, and the Beta knew that, but he wasn’t complaining. The more things that the girls had him do, the better.

The only people missing out on the fun were the twins, and that was due to the fact that they really didn’t care about the whole bonding and that they much rather patrol the area. Since Derek didn’t particularly care about the two former murderers, he let them have at it. If they wanted to watch the area, so be it. Besides, their loyalty wasn’t attached to him or Stiles, it was attached to Scott pure and simple.

But, though Scott let them into his pack, he still didn’t trust them and wouldn’t trust them for quite a while. So, Scott had allowed them to skip out for now. Deaton wouldn’t be present until much later, when the festivities of the pack party was done and everyone had gone home for the evening. Stiles’ Dad and Scott’s mom were going to be dropping in in the early afternoon to give congrats and to enjoy a few beers before leaving. 

Derek pulled his thoughts away from tonight and helped the girls heave out the furniture, ignoring Cora’s soft “show off”.


	14. Chapter 14: Party Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot, here is another chappie for ya, and sorry it does not have the bonding ritual. It probably won't be for a few more chaps yet, so I apologize for you guys having to wait on that. Also, FYI to those of you who don't know and a reminder to those of you who do know, I am taking two weeks off from posting! So, I will post the updates to Underneath and Sink My Teeth Into You, and then the next posts for all three of my fics won't be until actually Sunday, April 20th instead of Saturday, April 19. Apparently my folks don't know how to schedule, so they switched around a few things and needless to say that this will hopefully be the last time they reschedule our day trip! That being said, I hope you guys have a wonderful couple of weeks, and thanks again for all of your kudos and comments, they help a great deal so please keep them coming. :)

**Chapter 14: Party Time**

Stiles blinked a few times and nearly got pummeled by a Werewolf in the process. The picnic area everyone had decided to have the bonding party at was close to a field big enough for Lacrosse fun. However, Stiles was having trouble seeing. Well not necessarily seeing, it was more along the lines of actually comprehending that peeps were in front of him, running at him. It was as if everything was in slow motion, and he couldn’t quite figure out what was going on. 

It must have been some odd side effect to the potion he’d downed last night. That was the only explanation. Maybe it was Werewolf blood or something like that was wreaking havoc on his senses. It shouldn’t have, since Warlock blood was considered enhanced human blood that couldn’t be altered by Werewolf blood. But, then again, he only had half of his powers, so maybe that had something to do with it?

And it had only been two _drops_ , for God’s sake. 

When he nearly got pummeled again from behind, he sighed and dropped his stick, waving for a time out. He bent at the knees and scrubbed his eyes. Ugh, that just made everything blurry. What the fuck was going on? Maybe HE was allergic to Wolfsbane? It was supposed to be some sort of hallucinogen when used by humans. Maybe that’s what it was? 

He heard Scott come over and he looked up at him, noting that he couldn’t even tell what language his buddy was speaking in. It was as if Scott had started talking in slow motion, but at the same time backwards. Stiles was really starting to freak out. Why had the reactions just occurred and not before when he’d left the house?

And why was he so fucking angry? His teeth felt like fangs were going to come out, which only did so when he shifted into his ‘Beta’ Warlock form. His skin had goose bumps rising all over, and he felt feverish.

Then all of a sudden something twanged in his chest, and it hurt. Hurt a _lot_. 

He whispered out frantically, “Derek?” And promptly passed out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What do you mean he just passed out?!” Derek said, eyes narrowing in worry and frustration. 

He was currently on his way to the picnic area. Cora, Lydia, and Erica had all left earlier to meet up with Allison to help set up the picnic stuff. He’d stayed a bit longer to make sure the house was ready for everything, including a bomb attack, and then he’d left. And everything had been fine. But then not even a few minutes ago, he’d started feeling really weird. It was as if his skin was crawling with insects. And then there was an annoying buzzing noise in the Camaro, one he’d only heard before if he was near something electrical. 

Being irritable regardless due to lack of sleep, the noise had been so annoying that he’d nearly put on Country music just so his attention would be drawn to something else. And Derek hated, absolutely hated Country music. The only person in his viewpoint that should sing Country was Johnny Cash – of who was sadly deceased, and maybe the Eagles, though they were considered more Classic Rock than Country these days. 

And then he’d felt like he was burning up, as if the temperature inside the car was hotter than a hundred degrees, even though he knew that it wasn’t. It was fucking nearing the end of November! And even though Beacon Hills was considered an odd area of Northern California where snow did happen occasionally in the dead of winter, sometimes even the fall, it was warm enough outside today to not even warrant the heat to be on inside the Camaro. 

Besides, Werewolves were like ovens and they had all the body heat they’d ever need in any situation. 

So just as he was about to really have a wreck and start calling Deaton to find out what the fuck kind of side effect he was having, something snapped in his chest. It hurt, but it wasn’t a bad hurt. It just gave him all sorts of panic signals and he’d had to stop the car at the side of the road, fists clenched white on the steering wheel, body shaking all over.

It was then that Scott called him, panicking over Stiles, who had apparently just fainted.

Beautiful.

Why did it always seem like whenever Derek or Stiles wanted something nice to happen for themselves for a change, something bad happened?

“Yea, we were just playing Lacrosse, just to have fun and he just up and dropped his stick, and then bent at the knees, and looked really confused and kind of flushed. And when I asked him what was wrong, it was like he couldn’t hear me, or understand me, and then he grabbed at his chest and passed out.” Scott said, trying to calm himself. “I wasn’t sure if I should move him, and I did hear his heartbeat skip, but it didn’t cease. It just sounds different now, like….”

“Like what?” Derek asked, running a hand through his soft spiked hair in worry. He forced his other hand to ease up off of the steering wheel, grimacing absently at the fact that there were finger marks on it. 

“Like a Werewolf’s. Like yours. Like mine. Like even Erica, Boyd’s, and Isaac’s. What sort of potion concoction did you guys consume?!” Scott said, his voice sounding shaky, but still holding calm. “He’s hot to the touch, as if he’s burning up.”

“Yea, I am feeling feverish too. I have a feeling I know what happened now. But, I need you to call Deaton first before moving Stiles.” Derek sighed, and breathed a sigh of relief. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

It seemed like Stiles was definitely a unique Warlock. His body had fully adapted to the potion early, and apparently so had Derek. So, that must mean that Stiles’ body was just prepping itself for bonding. And unless Derek physically moved him, Stiles would have to stay put where he was and not be moved, lest he fry the whole entire pack.

Rubbing his face and chuckling absently about his soon to be mate, Derek pulled the car back onto the road and sighed another deep sigh. “Stiles,” He mused, “You never can do anything easy, can you?”

And neither could he, it seemed.

\------------------------------------------------------

Once Derek got to the picnic area, he noticed immediately that Stiles was awake now, and was freaking out. Though, he was trying to downplay everything, as was his nature. Sometimes that aspect about Stiles made Derek want to strangle him, and kiss him forever in the same instance. Stiles had moved himself over to sit down underneath one of the pavilions, though Scott was standing guard over him like a mother hen, making sure he didn’t go anywhere else, much less try to go use the restroom by himself. 

Stiles was sulking and had his arms crossed over his stomach like it was the worst thing in the world was to be sitting while everyone else had basically started playing another game, sans Scott and himself, Lydia and Allison, considering nothing more seemed amiss. Derek sat down next to Stiles and pulled him into his arms, ignoring the fact that he could have been shocked to hell and back with the way Stiles’ magic was fluctuating. 

“I fucking hate my life.” Stiles whined, though he melted into Derek’s embrace, glad that someone at least wasn’t afraid to touch him. 

“Dude, whenever you pass out, you shock everyone in the near vicinity, so excuse me if we treat you like shattered glass.” Lydia stated with pointed delicate eyebrows as she walked by to grab a diet soda from a nearby cooler. 

Shit, he must have whined about that out loud, huh?

The day was actually pretty nice, considering they were expecting rain mixed with snow in the next day or so. It was still brisk, so everyone and their brother had brought thin hoodies or jackets or in Stiles’ case, a heavier coat covering a hoodie. In Erica’s case, she had on a leather jacket, though it was completely open to show off her tight v-neck. After her undeath, Erica had downplayed a bit, to the happiness of most peeps. She still wore makeup like nobody’s business, but she wore less hooker type clothing and had started wearing more sensible, but still stylish clothes. Boyd was wearing a short sleeved shirt, but considering he sweated more than most of the pack, it wasn’t unusual to see him dressed down. Scott and Isaac stuck with hoodies and thin long sleeved shirts, though their hoodies were thrown onto the picnic tables so they could play. Allison was wearing her customary warm – I am still human but I can still kick your ass – clothes, though instead of a skirt she was wearing warm leggings and boots. Danny was wearing a heavier hoodie, but otherwise he wore basically what he normally wore, sans khakis that were switched for jeans. Cora was wearing what she normally wore, jeans, soft grey hoodie and shirt.

Scott snorted and sheepishly looked at his buddy as he sat down next to the couple, “She’s right you know. If you didn’t have that defense mechanism, we’d have probably helped you.”

Derek gently kissed Stiles’ forehead and asked softly, “What did Deaton say?”

“That I need to take it easy. I apparently have over-achiever blood bonding capabilities. Isn’t that _special_?” Stiles muttered sarcastically, but then he snorted, “But, he said not to do any ‘bonding’ activity until 24 hours have passed from the time I took the potion, just to be on the safe side. So, I basically get to sit here and look fabulous and do absolutely nothing.”

Derek arched his brow at his future mate’s dramatics, but then he sighed and stated, “I had a reaction too. I think I was feeling some of your electrical power thrumming on my skin. How in the hell can you stand that all the time?”

Stiles blinked and shrugged, “I guess I just got used to it. I’ve learned to tone it down a bit so it’s not as annoying or distracting.”

“You’ll have to teach me how once we are bonded, because it nearly drove me to wreck the Camaro on the way over here.” Derek stated bluntly and straight faced.

Scott chuckled and patted his buddy on the arm, “Is it ok for me to go play? I know I usually bench with you when you’re down, but….”

“No, go ahead. Have fun.” Stiles stated, waving a hand. He then looked at Derek. “You can go too if you want. I’ll just keep the girls some company.”

Derek smiled a bit and shook his head, “I am sure Deaton’s advice applies to me as well. So, I’ll go for one game, and then I'll be back. I promise.” He then scented Stiles’ neck a bit, ignoring the catcalls coming from Allison and Lydia and headed out onto the field.

Stiles sighed longingly as he and the girls watched the others start having loads of fun. Allison came over and plonked down next to Stiles, followed by Lydia on the other side of him. “So, what’ll it be? Pizza or sandwiches?”

“Probably both. Werewolf appetites combined with mostly teenaged bodies… yea.” Stiles stated, and Allison nodded.

“Guess Subway and Pizza Hut then. Good thing the twins are nearby.” Lydia said pointedly and pulled out her cell.

“Aren’t they patrolling?” Stiles asked.

Allison grinned, “Yes, but they’ll do anything for Lydia and Danny, so delivery boys coming right up.”

Lydia nodded, “They better.” She started rapidly texting Aiden and slowly smiled when she got the affirmative. “They were getting a bit hungry for lunch regardless, so they’ll swing by in about half an hour.”

“Lydia, I love you.” Stiles said, leaning over and nuzzling her strawberry blonde hair.

“What is it with supernatural peeps and necks? Seriously? Scenting the Banshee is like getting annoying.” She blinked. “Doesn’t anyone know personal bubbles?” When Stiles looked a bit sheepish, but continued to snuffle her hair, she sighed. 

“Guess we smell pretty good to them, hmmm?” Allison teased.

Lydia rolled her eyes, but then she softened and patted Stiles’ head. “Love you too. Now go give cow eyes your wolf before he gets jealous.”

Stiles snorted and looked up at the field, noting that Derek was staring right at him, giving him a hopeful puppy type expression. God, he loved this dude. Granted, Derek could still be an uptight starch pants asshole, but he was an asshole too, so there you go. Stiles blew him a kiss, and Derek rolled his eyes before he fondly smiled and promptly got trounced by Erica.

“So much for the game.” Stiles stated softly as the rest of the Lacrosse players started tussling into a big group of ‘gang up on Derek’ wolfy play.

Danny had no idea what was going on, but he was joining in the fun anyways, managing to get himself tussled to the ground by Boyd.

\----------------------------------------------------------

It wasn’t long before pizza and subs were delivered by two hungry twins, who stayed long enough to ruffle Stiles’ hair and give their congrats in their own ways. They then kissed their honeys goodbye and went back on patrol. Stiles appreciated the comforting exchanges that the twins gave him, but he still didn’t trust them one bit. Boyd and Erica were wary around the twins, but that was to be expected, considering what had happened just a few months before. 

Everyone’s attention switched to the arrival of the Sheriff and Melissa. There were hugs and more food passed around. Stiles was content, sitting with the pack and munching on some oh so scrumptious pepperoni pizza. 

Derek didn’t seem to mind sharing Stiles with the pack, however he did seem a bit put out that he hadn’t had a chance to grill any hot dogs or steaks. Stiles had told him to save the money. And besides, the pack was doing this for them, not the other way around. And one of the reasons why Lydia had everything delivered was to avoid a situation of manly arguing on who was going to grill, etc. Smart woman.

“So let yourself be treated and eat.” Stiles pointedly stated.

Derek gave his future mate a grumpy cat type of look, but then sighed and sat down with a plate of pizza and sandwiches.

“Besides, we’ll have plenty of cookouts at the pack house later on anyways. So you can get your grilling fix then.” Stiles smiled, and Derek was all pleased smiles after that.

Stiles was tempted to gripe at his dad about his food choice with grabbing pizza over a nice healthy sub, when Firehawk appeared out of nowhere and plucked the piece of food off of the Sheriff’s plate, gobbling it up in two bites. 

“I am being replaced.” Stiles whined half-heartedly.

Derek chuckled and patted the Warlock on his back, “More like he’s standing in for you. At least you won’t have to worry about your old man bribing the Djinni.”

“True.” Stiles stated thoughtfully and grinned as his dad rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Firehawk belched loudly, which caused all the guys to laugh and the girls to grimace, except for Cora, who started a burping game with Isaac after downing a two liter of Mt. Dew. 

Ah, the life of pack.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the meal, Derek and Stiles sat in the middle of the pack to open gifts. Lydia got them both gift cards to Macy’s, figuring that they could get some good cooking utensils or clothing there. Scott got them both tickets to a Metallica concert coming up. Isaac didn’t have much, so he’d actually put together a scrapbook of the pack with odds and ends he found around his dad’s old house, and from his mother’s stuff he’d found in the attic. Apparently his mother had been a seamstress at one time, and Isaac was fascinated to learn that his love for crafting came from her. It was full of pack pictures and memories that were priceless. Stiles even told Isaac that with a hug.

Derek even got emotional when he saw old pictures of the old Hale pack when they’d been in their prime. Cora stated that those pictures she’d found in an old trunk in the basement of the pack house when she’d visited in the past week. Isaac had wanted to add those photos to the scrapbook as well, since a few pages were blank at the end. 

Derek could even still smell his old pack’s scent on them. He could detect his mother, and his uncle Ted. It was indeed a priceless gift and Isaac got himself an emotional wolf hug for his efforts as well.   
Allison got the boys some nifty looking daggers and even got Stiles a crossbow. She said that she would help train both boys how to use the hunter weapons just in case they were supernaturally impaired. Derek wasn’t a bit keen on it, but he knew that it would be good to learn how to use the weapons, even if they never had to use them. Erica and Boyd jointly got the two free passes to the auto shops whenever the Camaro, FT Cruiser, or Jeep needed maintenance along with some free car detailing passes. 

Cora got the two subscriptions to their favorite magazines. Derek’s was Space Odyssey and Stiles’ was Shonen Jump, thanks to his current fetish for Japanese anime and manga.

Melissa got the boys a copy of all of her most famous cooking recipes, of which were to die for. And the Sheriff got the boys two pistols. And it wasn’t just any pair of pistols. These ones he’d been promising to buy Stiles a long time ago when the kid had learned the thousands of ways to disarm a person. Stiles had always been intelligent, so when the Sheriff had taught him how to disarm a gun from a person, the boy had naturally picked everything up like a sponge. He’d been so quick at learning it, that the Sheriff had promised to buy him two pistols when he got old enough to be responsible for them. He’d been waiting until Stiles turned eighteen, but it seemed the best choice to give him the guns now.

Stiles already knew how to use a gun, and he wasn’t that keen on using any sort of firearms, but he knew how much this meant to his dad, so he accepted them. He was wondering if he’d have to teach Derek how to use one, but then he watched with mouth agape as Derek took one up and started taking it apart to look at the innards.

“Dude….” Scott murmured in awe, and that’s basically what everyone else thought as Derek nodded and put the gun back together with ease and familiarity.

He definitely knew his guns. Derek put the safety onto the gun and smiled. Once he noticed he was in the center of attention, he flushed and shrugged, “Just because hunters use guns doesn’t mean wolves don’t learn how to use them too. My older brother Charlie used to keep some around for target practice at the shooting range.”

“Charlie Hale. I remember him. Wasn’t he in the Marines?” The Sheriff asked, rubbing his chin.

“Yea. We all thought he was crazy because if he got hurt and miraculously healed it would expose him as being a Werewolf. But Charlie didn’t care. He was always careful and loved serving.” Derek smiled.

The next gift was from the pack as a whole. Everyone apparently had pitched in to help pay for it, and when Stiles pulled out the two plane tickets to Alaska during Christmas break, along with cabin lodging and everything else, he was shocked. His eyes bugged out and he looked around at the pack. “What?”

“Oh don’t look like you guys are going to be on a honeymoon. You’re not. All of us are going.” Lydia snorted, and then smiled, “It’ll be fun.”

“But, Alaska? Isn’t it going to be butt-ass cold up there around Christmas?” Stiles exclaimed, still shell shocked.

“That’s why you have a Werewolf as a partner, dear.” Allison teased, causing Stiles to flush red.

The Sheriff and Melissa rolled their eyes, but put up with it.

“Besides, barring any blizzards, there are plenty of stuff to do. Ice fishing! Skiing! Sledding, hiking, you name it. It’ll be a blast! And if we get snowed in, oh well. It’s not like it’ll be a big deal. We’ll be roughing it.” Scott said with an excited glint in his eyes.

“I’ll remember you said that.” Boyd snorted, but smiled anyway.

Derek kissed Stiles’ neck and stated, “Thank you, and we’ll accept.”

Stiles blinked and glowered at his future mate, but after seeing the pack so excited, especially Danny, who’d never been out of the state of California in his life – how is that even possible? – Stiles relented.

It definitely would be something to look forward to.

“Who’ll handle stuff here? And if you say the twins, I will fucking punch your lights out.” Stiles pointed out.

“I talked with some of my acquaintances up north in Oregon and they are willing to send some friends down to Beacon Hills to keep tabs on things for a few weeks while we are gone. They said it would be a vacation for themselves as well. And the Oregon pack is pretty big, so they can spare a few seasoned couples to come down and help.” Derek smiled.

“You…. YOU KNEW?” Stiles nearly shrieked. 

“Well, yea. He’s the one who signed off on everything. He didn’t have to pay, but he did have to sign as the adult supervisor for the cabins.” Isaac said with a small sympathetic smile.

Stiles sighed softly and started laughing. “Oh my god, you guys sabotaged me! But I love you anyways.”

“Of course you do, Batman.” Erica smirked.


	15. Chapter 15: Bonding, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Thanks for sticking with me. Anyways, hot chapter, but unfortunately no sexytimes just yet. The boys are taking their time since this is Stiles' first time, so there will be a lot of foreplay leading up to the big bonding. Hence the "bonding part 1" in the title of the chapter. Next chapter will be up on Sunday, April 27. Thanks again for your kudos and comments, they help keep me inspired, so please continue them.

**Chapter 15: Bonding, Part 1**

Derek helped Stiles take his crap up to their bedroom. Huh, strange to think of it already as ‘their’ bedroom. Stiles hadn’t even technically moved in with Derek and he was already thinking of the pack house as home. Stiles numbly noted that the girls had been shopping, seeing all of the furniture and feminine touches here and there in the house. There were even vases with flowers in the kitchen, along with house plants in odd places near windows or sliding doors. Stiles didn’t know what to think about that. Really, Stiles loved plants and appreciated that he was now going to be able to have a place with them actually inside along with outside, but still. It was a bit much to think about right now.

Fuck, the only reason why he hadn’t had many plants back at his dad’s place was due to the fact that blooms usually irritated his dad’s sinuses. And though Claudia had been an expert herbalist as well as a Warlock, Stiles hadn’t had the heart to keep their backyard vegetable garden going after she had passed away. Now he kind of wished he could have spent a little more effort in it. At least then he would have felt some sort of connection to his mother. Now though, seeing the plants and various flowers around the pack house… it was a bit overwhelming.

So, when he plonked down on a bar stool in the kitchen after everything had been taken up to their room, Stiles put his head in his hands and tried to think of a way to get over the crappy feelings he was having. He felt Derek appear in the kitchen, and instead of hovering awkwardly, or even trying to soothe him with words, the wolf just sighed softly and started kneading his shoulders.

God, was this guy real? Stiles pondered that for the umpteenth time, leaning back slowly into the older wolf’s touch. Derek worked his magic touch on Stiles and for a while nothing was said. Perhaps Stiles had gotten better at reading Derek, or maybe Derek had gotten better at reading him. Or maybe Stiles was just starting to realize that sometimes silences were needed in place of words. 

Derek sat down next to him and blinked owlishly at the bright pink daisies the girls had picked from the floral shop. Suddenly Stiles noticed that there were several types of daisies around the room. Some were of the Black-eyed Susan variety, with yellow petals as bright as the sun. Others were white, and still more were cornflower blue. 

Stiles blinked a bit and warily gave Derek a confused look. Derek shrugged and flushed a bit. “Sorry about the flowers. There was a sale on them, so the girls went all out.”

“Yea, but just on daisies?” Stiles asked.

Derek coughed a bit and admitted, “No. That was my fault.” 

Stiles blinked again and suddenly understood. He gaped at Derek. “You went with them?”

“Not like I had a choice. They wanted to buy roses. Fucking _ROSES_.” Derek sarcastically rolled his eyes. “As if the pressure of moving into a big house with your future bondmate wasn’t enough.” He shrugged, “I figured daisies would be less… intimidating.”

Stiles started snorting and soon he was laughing his fucking head off. Who knew that Derek was so sensitive about other people’s feelings? Then again, he’d probably do the same thing if their situations were in reverse. “How did you manage to get Lydia to Ok the daisies?”

“I let her pick the colors.” Derek shrugged. 

“I am surprised she didn’t pick out something red.” Stiles teased.

Derek snorted. “Probably because there were none in the place and we were on a tight schedule, so she couldn’t order them.”

“Sounds like her.” Stiles nodded and for a few minutes there was easy silence, though finally Derek tugged one of the pink daisies out of one of the vases and started tugging gently at the petals.

“We don’t have to bond tonight if you aren’t ready.” Derek said quietly.

“Why is everyone thinking about if I’m ready or not? Dude, does Stiles’ virginity matter so friggin much?” Stiles whined, which took a bunch of the sting out of his words.

Still, Derek flinched slightly and caused Stiles to feel like a douche. The Warlock sighed and pointed out, “Look, I know you guys care so friggin much about me and all, but I’ll be ok. Seriously.” He then leveled Derek with a knowing look, “My question to you is are _YOU_ ready?”

Derek was silent for a moment and finally he whispered, “I’ll be fine.”

“No you won’t. Neither will I, right?” Stiles said morosely. “But we don’t have a choice.”

“Stiles, don’t even say that.” Derek suddenly snapped, nearly growling in the process. He took a deep, resigned breath and let it out slowly to calm his ire. “You and I both had a choice. We chose eachother. Just like we have a choice about when we want to bond. I am not going to force you, or myself, if that’s what you are worried about.”

Stiles shook his head. “No… that’s not it.” He then took the daisy away from Derek’s fingers and put it back in the vase. He turned to Derek and said softly, “I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable fucking a seventeen year old. Don’t make me say their names, because they are in the past, but you were taken advantage of back then, and I don’t want you to feel like you are just like them.”

Derek flinched a bit at that and he crossed his arms over his chest, trying hard not to close himself off. Those words had stung, but they were oh, so true. Stiles saw the struggle and finally he slotted one knee in between Derek’s, moving his stool closer so he could touch the wolf. He leaned in and kissed Derek’s lips and murmured pointedly, “You aren’t them.”

“I know I’m not.” Derek whispered against Stiles’ lips. “And I know you aren’t like I was either.”

Derek tugged Stiles closer and kissed him deeper. The slow kiss was everything Stiles wanted and more. It was full of understanding, and love. Derek paused in their kiss and as he nibbled on Stiles’ lower lip, he purr-growled, “And it won’t be fucking just yet. It’ll be making love.”

“As if there is a difference.” Stiles snorted playfully, leaning in to nip at Derek’s chin.

Derek tugged Stiles up off of his stool and settled in him in his lap, legs straddling his hips. Their positions made Stiles let out a husky sigh, arousal starting to spike within him. Derek possessively growled against his lips, “Big difference.”

“Guess I have a good teacher to show me the difference. Think I’ll pass the test?” Stiles slyly gasped out, experimenting by rolling his hips. God, now that he could actually touch Derek like he wanted to… he wasn’t sure how in the hell he was going to last until the full bonding. 

Derek chuckled at the ridiculous ploy of seduction. Stiles needed total work in that area, but his words still made his groin tighten. Derek pulled off Stiles’ shirt, pausing to kiss and lick at any skin as it was bared. By the time the shirt was thrown half hazardly across the dining area, Derek was nibbling at Stiles’ collarbone, sucking a hickey into the soft skin. Moles and freckles dotted the Warlock’s skin, and Derek wanted to taste each one. Stiles wasn’t idle either.

He was running his fingers through Derek’s hair and nipping at his ears. Finally Derek pulled back and he met Stiles’ lips with a furious kiss. It was hard and passionate, but it was also devouring. When he pulled back for air, Derek’s eyes were wild and flashing between blue and hazel. His teeth looked a bit sharper, and Stiles whimpered, feeling his lust rising faster than he wanted.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to last much longer. Deaton said I had to keep from…” He flushed and blurted out, “cumming until we started the bond. Shit… how is this even going to be possible? I can’t just turn a switch off on my own body!” Shit, why had this seemed so friggin easy when Deaton had advised him of it?

Derek arched a sardonic brow and slowly smirked, causing Stiles to smack his arm, affronted. “Why the fuck are you laughing at me? And stop with the judgmental eyebrows. This is serious!”

Derek rolled his eyes and said softly, still amused, “I wasn’t laughing or judging. I just think that you are being a bit melodramatic.”

Stiles gaped at him and pouted. “This is freaking me out, so I am not being melodramatic.”

“Stiles.” Derek blinked and finally Stiles looked into his eyes, saying sulkily, “What?”

“You’ve watched porn… right?” Derek blinked again.

“Yes, because hello… teenage boy.”

“You know I was an exotic stripper, right?”

“Yes.”

“Wouldn’t you think a professional exotic stripper would know the ins and outs of all things sex related especially toys used in porn?”

“Well, yea… but not everyone who strips knows stuff like that… so your argument is moot point.”

“…..”

“……”

Stiles blinked a few times and finally he gaped. “OH MY _GOD!_ ”

“Took you long enough to take a hint.”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Stiles flailed and nearly caused them both to spill off of the bar stool. 

This time Derek couldn’t help himself. He started laughing, causing Stiles to smack his arm again. “Dude!” Stiles finally broke through Derek’s chuckles to ask, “Wait, does this mean you dabbled in being a porn star too?!”

“Hell no.” Derek blinked and sobered, saying seriously, “I was a professional stripper, nothing more.”

“Oh ok.” Stiles then mumbled, “But, you’ve experimented.”

“Yes. I’ve had relationships that explored sexuality, and they were fun. But nothing substantial, and nothing long lasting.” Derek admitted, before he finally said, “What I am trying to tell you Stiles is to not worry about things and to just trust me. Plus, I don’t want you to feel like just because you don’t have much experience at all that it’ll not be good for me. I am going to enjoy tonight, Stiles, just like I am going to make it a point to have you enjoy it too. And if things get too difficult tonight, we can always try tomorrow. And when we do bond, I am going to enjoy teaching you the ins and outs of making love, fucking, or playing around. Ok?”

“Ok.” Stiles breathed, feeling a bit better.

\-----------------------------------------------

“So, these things really do work?” Stiles asked, blinking a bit owlishly at the metal cock ring in his hand.

“For the most part. It helps if you aren’t hard yet.” Derek smiled, making sure to turn the Jacuzzi on to the right temperature.

“Yea, well the look of it actually helped in that department.” Stiles admitted, wondering if he should just strip and put it on now while he wasn’t thinking about Derek, hot, wet, and _naked_.

Oops… too late.

Derek rolled his eyes and pointedly dried his hands off. “Do you want me to help you put it on?”

Stiles gaped at him and all out whimpered. “You are trying to torture me to death, aren’t you?”

The Werewolf snorted and leaned in to gently kiss his future bonded before he murmured softly, “Not in the least.” He then straightened completely and rummaged around in his cabinets until he found what he was looking for. He handed Stiles a small tube of lube and added, “Make sure you rub that on your cock and balls before trying to put the ring on. Though we will start in the bath, the lube will at least help the ease of the ring until you get used to it being on you.”

Stiles nodded shakily and watched as Derek grabbed a few vials from near the sink. “How long am I going to be wearing this? We still have like an hour before we can fully bond.”

Derek sighed softly and answered, “Humans can only wear the rings for thirty minutes at a time just to be safe. But, for Werewolves it’s different. Since we almost always heal from an injury, we can wear them for days at a time if needed.”

Stiles flushed, “Yet I am a Warlock. Unfortunately there are no manuals for what Warlocks can do with sex toys.”

Derek snorted and ruffled Stiles’ hair soothingly. He knelt back down where Stiles was sitting on the toilet seat lid and took his hands into his. The older wolf murmured gently, “If it becomes too much, just tell me to stop, and we can take it off. I am pretty sure that the extra time with it on won’t be a problem since you drank some of my blood. But, if we do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, tell me and we can do it tomorrow.”

Stiles nodded. “Ok. Thanks.”

“Deaton suggested we take these to ensure our ‘potency’ at least an hour before we bond.” Derek handed Stiles a vial and he unscrewed his own. Stiles downed it with a grimace on his face, and Derek did the same with his.

“Oh my god, that was supposed to help with potency? That was incredibly disgusting.” Stiles complained, getting up to grab a disposable cup of water.

Derek snorted and hugged his future mate to him from behind. Stiles let out a soft meep and the wolf asked bluntly, “Are you hard?”

“No, actually not really thinking about sexytimes thanks to that crap.” Stiles stated grumpily.

“Then put the ring on while I go get my own.” Derek murmured sexily.

“Oh my god… you are going to wear one too?” Stiles gaped.

Derek kissed his neck and stated, “Stiles, I am a Werewolf, not made of rock. Though cock rings won’t force me to stop from cumming, they will help with prolonging it. And Deaton just so happened to give me the same instructions as he gave to you. So, yes, I am going to wear one.”

Stiles whined as Derek patted his ass and then left the bathroom. The image of Derek in a cock ring did so not help keep his arousal in line. Fuck, just the thought of Derek stroking his own cock with one of those one. Damn it!

Fuck, now how was he going to get that damned ring on?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles thought of every single disgusting disturbing thing he could think of. It finally got him to where his cock was limp enough to put on the lube. After stripping down completely, knowing that Derek was only staying away from him in order to be able to get his own cock ring on, Stiles rubbed the lube onto his cock and balls. When he slipped on the ring, doing what Derek had instructed to put his balls through first before his cock, it felt almost ice cold and mentally cursed himself at not taking the time to actually warm it up with his hands. But, the cold feeling only lasted momentarily and after he settled it against the base of his cock, he reveled at the feeling. The metal felt strange against his skin, but after he gave his cock an experimental tug, he fell in love with the sex toy.

Jesus, why hadn’t he’d ever experimented with this? Then again, he was still underage, and most places around here would have the working associates recognize him. Then the news would go to his dad, which would lead to a most unpleasant conversation. Even if he mail ordered the stuff to the house, his dad always checked the addresses on the boxes, because he was paranoid, and sometimes hate mail did come to the house due to him being the Sheriff.

No, maybe it was better he hadn’t tried to dabble in this stuff until now. Stiles tugged his cock a bit more and found that he was almost completely hard, even though he hadn’t been thinking about much in the sexual department in the last few minutes. He sighed and stood up, not sure what he should do now. He noted that the door was still closed, since Derek had wanted them both to be separated. But, now that he had the ring on, he suddenly really wanted to see what Derek looked like with one on. He absently brushed his teeth, because the after taste of that nasty potion that Deaton had made was still on his tongue. 

Once his breath smelled better than ass, Stiles opened the door, cautiously peeking his head around to see where Derek was. He nearly fell over, shocked, when Derek appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, completely naked from head to toe, cock jutting out from a cruel looking cock ring. “Jesus, is that made out of titanium?!” Stiles gaped, noting that the cock ring had studs on the sides and looked kind of like a torture device. 

Derek rolled his eyes and sauntered over to his future mate and tilted Stiles’ chin up so he could look him in the eyes. Granted, he figured that Stiles could look at him naked all he wanted to, ogling, or whatever, but right now he needed his attention. “Let’s just say that the Werewolf Sexual base is full of options. This one is made for humans and Werewolves, though it is more constrictive to a wolf. It’ll keep me from shooting my load too early.”

Stiles gulped and nodded, taking in all of the naked skin in front of him. He tried to keep from ogling every inch of skin, but he couldn’t help it when his eyes got hold of Derek’s cock again. It was impressive, but not in a bad way. Stiles’ cock was a bit longer and skinnier, but Derek’s was thicker and a bit shorter. 

Derek flushed, but in turn looked over his young mate. Stiles was beautiful, and his moles and freckles dotted his whole body. Even his cock had one insanely hot freckle on the side that Derek wanted to lick and taste so bad.

It was going to be difficult not to try and take his bonded before he was completely ready, but he’d have to find the strength to do so. Derek wasn’t going to push Stiles into something he didn’t want to do. He was going to lead Stiles, since the boy had no clue what to do, but he was going to leave the ball in his mate’s court. 

“Can I?” Stiles didn’t say ‘touch’ but he didn’t need to, for Derek took one of his hands into his own and led it down to his own cock.

Stiles gulped and took hold of Derek’s length, feeling the soft velvet over steel. It felt similar yet different to his own, and it felt like it was on fire. “Is… is this ok?”

“More than Ok.” Derek growled softly, before he leaned in and took his mate into his arms, kissing him slowly.

Stiles continued to stroke Derek, and the older wolf let him, until the intensity finally got too much. Derek whispered softly against Stiles’ ear, “Let me show you the reason why I insisted on the Jacuzzi.”

Stiles withdrew his hand and followed Derek into the bathroom, shivering a bit in anticipation. “You could touch me… if you want.” Stiles awkwardly offered.

Derek stepped into the Jacuzzi and settled himself down against a side near the wall. He tugged Stiles down with him as the boy got into the tub. Derek placed Stiles in between his spread thighs, back to chest. Stiles craned his neck around so he could look at Derek’s face.

Derek kissed Stiles on the lips and murmured as he slid one of his hands down Stiles’ chest. “I plan on it. Every… inch… of your skin… will not go untouched when I get through with you.”

Stiles gulped and let out a soft whimper as Derek kissed him deeper, silencing a shaky moan as the older wolf dipped his hand into the frothy water and took hold of his length. Stiles nearly jumped when he felt Derek play with his cock ring a bit before he settled into a slow pump of his dick. 

“Derek….” Stiles whimpered as Derek continued to fist his cock and soon the teen started arching his hips to meet each pumping motion. Derek kissed him harder until Stiles was literally spewing words of nonsense against his lips.

Derek pulled away and slowed his strokes until he just started rubbing his fingertips over Stiles’ cock head. When he teased the slit, Stiles nearly came, regardless of the cock ring. He felt his balls tighten and he reached up and clutched at Derek’s arms for purchase, and also to warn him. Derek eased up just before Stiles found the edge. Stiles whined pitifully as Derek pulled his hand away and nuzzled his neck in apology.

“Fucking….tease….” Stiles mewled in between gasps of breath.

Derek huffed out a soft laugh before he murmured, “If I was teasing you on purpose, you would be handcuffed to a bedpost, blindfolded, with me dipping a feather in hot wax to drizzle all over your nipples and cock.”

“God, that sounds great, actually. We should do that sometime.” Stiles mumbled, eyes bright with excitement at the prospect.

The wolf shrugged, “If you want. But not tonight.”

“Well, I know not tonight. I meant sometime later… when both parties are actually experienced.” Stiles smiled. “I know if you did that to me tonight, I’d blow my load probably several times before you even touch me.”

“Ah, the life of a teenager.” Derek stated dryly.

He got a smack on his arm for his trouble.


	16. Chapter 16: Bonding, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here is Bonding, Part 2! Sorry for ending it a bit at a cliffie, but it seemed the best place to break. Next chapter will be up on Monday, May 5, so I hope this chap will hold you guys until that date ;) Thanks again for all of your kudos and comments. They help inspire, so please keep them going.

**Chapter 16: Bonding, Part 2**

Stiles and Derek spent time in the Jacuzzi, mapping out each other’s bodies, and when things got too much too soon, both stopped. Derek prepped Stiles in the Jacuzzi, knowing that the warm fizzy water would help relax his ass enough for easier penetration. He still made sure to use lots of lube regardless if it washed away or not. It was better to be safe than sorry, especially considering this was Stiles’ first time with anyone, male or female.

Derek nibbled at Stiles’ shoulder as he started fingering his entrance, making sure not to probe too much too soon. Stiles tried to be patient during the time, but the warm water and soothing touches of his future bonded made him want to fall asleep. He barely noticed when Derek slid one thick finger into his entrance.

Derek gently opened Stiles up, trailing comforting kisses along the Warlock’s back. He absently licked at Stiles’ small tribal design at the nape of his neck, and the act caused the Warlock to shiver in arousal. “Keep doing that and I won’t be able to control myself.” Stiles warned huskily, feeling his cock harden as Derek’s tongue slid along his Warlock tattoo.

Derek huffed a soft amused chuckle, but relented, pressing in two fingers this time. Stiles stiffened slightly at the odd feel, but he instinctively relaxed when Derek fingered around a bit and found his prostate. “Jesus….” Stiles moaned softly, spreading his legs wider to allow for better access.

Derek slowly smiled and rubbed the spot again gently before he started scissoring his fingers. Stiles whimpered, and when Derek didn’t touch the spot again, he all out growled in frustration. Derek, thoroughly enjoying Stiles’ animalistic sounds and pleas, didn’t give in to the boy’s demands. Not yet at least. 

After the third and fourth finger spread Stiles completely, the Warlock was practically a quivering mass of want and arousal. Derek hummed in approval, and gently smacked Stiles’ ass. “It’s time.” 

“Fuck yes, thank god.” Stiles gasped out, giving Derek a glower due to the smack.

“We have about a fifteen minute leeway to make sure everything is ready.” Derek added, helping his mate out of the tub. After drying carefully off, Derek led Stiles into the bedroom, where on the floor was a mountain ash circle, along with pine scented candles lit around it. Stiles carefully stepped into the circle, making sure to spread out a few soft pillows, his hands surprisingly steady and his heartbeat quick but not panicked. After he patted down the pillows, he broke the circle barrier and allowed Derek to step into his space.

The night might have been ice cold outside, but inside the room, it felt warm. Perhaps it was due to the numerous candles surrounding the circle, or maybe it was due to raging hormones. Regardless, Stiles felt the sudden need for coolness. He took one of Derek’s palms into his hand and pressed it up against his face, breathing a sigh of relief at the slightly cooler skin contact. Derek murmured softly, “Are you ready?”

Stiles truly thought about it, and his eyes found Derek’s, glittering a sapphire electric blue, full of want, but also loving. And that’s what made him say truthfully, “Yes. Are you?”

Derek regarded Stiles’ flickering blue tinted brown eyes and found his own emotions mirrored in those eyes. He said firmly, “Yes.”

“So be it.” Stiles whispered, and he whipped a hand around, closing the mountain ash circle, sealing not only Derek inside with him, but also his inner Warlock self.

There was no going back after this. There would be no regrets, no indecisions, no anguish or anger. The future was theirs now. And they would begin it tonight.

Strength and resolve flowed into Stiles’ being, as if it was meant to be, and as he stood in front of Derek, he knew that this would work. That Derek was his. Just as he was Derek’s. They would become one tonight, but not only that, but they would always be joined in mind and magic, if not in body forever. 

“It’s ok to be nervous, even scared.” Derek murmured, closing the gap between them, taking Stiles into his arms.

“I’m not.” Stiles then smirked as his magic started swirling around them. “Not scared, at least.”

“Good enough for me.” Derek smirked back, before his lips found Stiles’ in a soul burning kiss.

When he pulled away from Stiles, making sure to stand only a foot away from the Warlock, Derek noted that the boy’s hair was getting longer, and shifting lighter in color. It would only be a matter of time before his hair flowed down his back to his waist, silvery white in display of his powers. Derek had never seen Stiles’ third and final Warlock form, but if it looked anything like his second form, then the Beta figured it would be amazingly beautiful, and deadly. This would not only be the first time Derek had viewed it, but that Stiles had attempted it.

It made Derek want to let out a pleased and prideful growl at the thought. And he did, knowing that now wasn’t the time to hold back his inner wolf’s instincts. Even he was feeling his inner wolf start to merge, and the bonding hadn’t even started yet.

Stiles slowly smiled, baring sharpening white fangs, freckles bridging over his nose and cheeks. The silver grey marks on his wrists and at the nape of his neck were now glowing an eerie, but beautiful sapphire, a hue matching his eyes now. Stiles was still partially human at this point, and Derek wanted to make sure that both of them started the bonding process in those forms, even if Deaton hadn’t suggested it.

Derek took Stiles’ face into his hands and he leaned in, starting the ritual with a gentle kiss, murmuring the soft phrase, “I pledge to bond with you.”

Stiles raised his eyes to meet Derek’s, feeling something entirely new and almost frightening take over his body. His words flew out of his mouth before he could even think about it, and now he understood what Deaton had meant about his body knowing to bond without thought. “State your name so that I might know who you are.”

His voice was different, deeper, and much more mature than his years. Derek answered easily, “Derek Alexander Hale.”

“Derek Alexander Hale, will you let me touch your heart, your soul, your body, and the wholeness that makes you an individual?” Stiles asked, reaching up with his right palm to hover over Derek’s heart.

Not hesitating or missing a beat, Derek affirmed, “Yes, I give you everything. I offer my heart, my soul, my body, and the wholeness and the brokenness that makes me as an individual if you will have me.”

“That remains to be seen. You must let me feel you in all ways. If you do these things with me, and survive, then you shall share in my heart, my soul, my body, and the wholeness and brokenness that makes me a Warlock and an individual. You shall share in my magic, share in my love, in my thoughts. You will know me as no one else will. You will protect me as your bonded, your love, your mate. And in turn you will never regret our joining. So mote it be.” Stiles stated, and at the end of his last sentence, the Warlock pressed his palm over Derek’s heart.

For a moment there was nothing, and then there was white hot fire. Visions of the past were laid bare before him. But he was not alone to face the torment of his life. Stiles was there. Crazy, beautiful Stiles, taking hold of his hand, squeezing it gently, not only showing comfort but also understanding.

Time seemed to stand still as the memories flew by in a whirlwind. He could feel Stiles there, not only holding his hand, but also in his mind, in his thoughts, his fears, and his emotions. He could feel Stiles in the air he breathed, in the soft floor under his feet, in the smell of the candles nearby. He could sense Stiles surrounding him. At first it overwhelmed him, but then Stiles murmured, “Stay strong, Derek. I need you to not forget yourself. Face your fears with me, and I in turn will face my own with you.”

Memories of the fire drew to the forefront in Derek’s mind. He saw his sister nearly drop in agony at the feel as fire burned through his own chest. The bonds breaking of the pack, the terror and overwhelming sadness prevailing. The sense of knowing that his family had just been murdered. The understanding of the fact that it was Kate who had done everything.

But, unlike the last time he allowed the memories to consume him, Derek felt the comforting and non-judgmental presence of Stiles with him. There was no guilt associated with these memories anymore. The aching pain of loss was still there, but the load was diminished a great deal. He now understood that it wasn’t his fault that Kate did what she did. It wasn’t his fault that Paige had to die. Peter had manipulated him. Kate had manipulated him. And lastly, Jennifer had done the same. Stiles growled at the last name that was unknowingly whispered on his lips.

“No more manipulations, Derek. You are your own person. You deserve better. You will have better. I promise you that.” Stiles vowed, his voice darkening in fury and determination.

Derek felt his anguish and pain wash away under Stiles’ balm like voice. It wiped his slate clean, and for once in his life since the age of fifteen, he felt like he could start over, this time with Stiles. This time with no guilt, no pain, and no self hate.

Relief and love flooded him, and soon the memories flashed by to ones that were more recent. His discussion with the Oregon ally of his, the rebuilding of the pack house, but mostly it was all about Stiles. And Stiles flushed as he looked through it all, seeing, feeling, understanding everything. He could hear the way Derek’s heartbeat raced whenever the memory Stiles was near. He could taste the want in the air, and the unconditional love in the way he stared at him. 

It was almost too much and almost made Stiles hesitate. But, Derek was there to hold onto his hand and guide him the rest of the way. At the end of the memories was the center of Derek’s whole being. It was red in areas, wounds that were rapidly healing, others that were more dark and harder to heal. Stiles reached out with his right palm and touched the center core of red. As soon as that happened, Derek let out a howl of pain and agony, feeling it all, unlike he’d ever felt before. 

Derek, however, had been tortured many a times, and though this was different, the principle behind survival was the same. He held onto Stiles’ other hand like a lifeline, feeling an anchor on the ground, and a bright light through the haze of pain and madness. Stiles bore his bone clenching fist, not wavering as he healed Derek’s scarred soul. The older festering wounds were harder to heal, but Stiles muscled his way through it, trying to ignore the screams of agony and frustrated howls coming from his soon to be mate. 

“My scarred, beautiful Derek. You will not fear the light or darkness again.” And with another burst of energy, Derek’s soul came out a vibrant white, the scars healed, but still there. And Derek’s soul was beautiful, regardless of those scars. Stiles leaned in and kissed the white beam of light radiating from Derek’s core.

Derek let out a shaky gasp of air as reality came crashing around him, making the rawness of his inner thoughts fade away. Derek let out a soft moan as Stiles pushed the older man to the floor, acting on pure instinct rather than sexiness. Stiles gently tugged both of their cockrings off, and when he positioned himself above a bemused and gobsmacked Beta, he smiled, eyes pure vibrant sapphire, hair now fully grown out and silver white. 

“Stiles…” Derek whispered hoarsely, his voice nearly gone from screaming so much.

Stiles leaned down and kissed his mate to quiet him, to rest his voice for a bit. The Warlock then slid his body fully down, impaling himself on Derek’s rigid cock. Letting out a soft moan, Stiles welcomed Derek into his body, mind, soul, and heart.

Kisses were hazy, but no less passionate. Touches were desperate, but not crass. And when Derek raised his hips for the first time to thrust, Stiles felt his body break into a million pieces, earth shattering around them both. Derek let Stiles ride him, for a bit, his cock feeling spectacular arching up into the boy’s tight and wet heat. 

But something felt missing. And Derek knew that the window was nearly closing on them. He took Stiles hands into his and he nuzzled his mate’s neck. “Let me quench your fire.” He whispered, and the ground shook with the force of Stiles’ magic arching around them.

Stiles met Derek’s mouth with a desperate moan, and suddenly there was a flash, and the Beta found himself inside of the Warlock’s mind. Chaotic dreams flashed by in quick pulses. Stiles let out a low whimper, eyes falling down onto his mother’s dying form. Derek gently squeezed Stiles’ hand to let him know he was still there, and understood the pain of another loved one dying. Stiles, like Derek, felt the guilt and sadness fade away, until all that was left was happiness. Stiles felt happy that at least he had been able to see his mother one last time before his undeath. It didn’t help with the bittersweet tang of death, and loss, but it helped with the sadness. Stiles watched as his mother faded away, and the memories went by, day after day. Soon it came to the day that Scott was bitten, of which was followed closely by meeting Derek for the first time.

Derek snorted in amusement when he spotted just how much of an asshole he’d been. Stiles squeezed his hand then, letting him know that it was ok. Derek watched as Stiles helped him time and time again, until both finally understood that both loved each other, even back then. Stiles cared. Always had. And always would. Just as Derek would do the same.

As the memories drew to a close, Stiles viewed his own memory of Derek’s soul. When it got a bit too intense for Stiles to relive, Derek leaned in and kissed his neck, murmuring, “No regrets. You healed me. Remember?”

Stiles smiled and answered by whispering, “And you are going to heal me too.”

“Damn right I am.” Derek said with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17: Bonding, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Sexytimes and bonding completely for the boys. Sorry this one got out late. :P Overtime is sooooo much fun. Underneath and Sink My Teeth Into You's chaps will be up tomorrow or Wednesday. I am still going to try and keep all of the updates on Mondays, but if that turns out not to work, then the schedule will be as follows:
> 
> Madness: Mondays  
> Underneath: Tuesdays  
> Sink My Teeth Into You: Wednesdays
> 
> So we will still stick with trying for Mondays for the next few weeks and see how it goes. Thanks again for you all being so patient with me. I hope you all have a great time reading, and please continue to kudo and comment. They all help inspire me to write more. :) Next update for Madness will be Monday, May 12.

**Chapter 17: Bonding, Part 3**

Derek viewed Stiles’ soul for the first time, and instead of the blinding white he expected to see, or even a partial grey, it was in fact a dark field of black and ice blue. The ice blue represented Stiles’ powers, but the black was the taint of madness. Derek wasn’t surprised to see that the ice blue interlocked with the black, or that the black was slowly eating up the blue like a virus or a disease. If left unchecked, Stiles would go insane. 

Stiles shivered next to him, and he gently squeezed his mate’s hand, knowing that this was now or never. And Derek never backed down from a challenge, even if the odds were against him and he got his ass thoroughly kicked. However, this time would be different. This time, his soul was cleansed and healed. Maybe it wasn’t pure, or cookie cutter, but at least that emotional baggage he’d carried around with him for several years had melted away into nothing. He still had the memories. Still had the scars. But his chains of guilt and agony had been torn away from him, and Derek was now healed. He was still broken, but the missing pieces were just waiting to be found in Stiles’ shattered soul. 

So with a deep breath, Derek shifted into his full Beta form and instinctively reached out to grasp at a inky black strand of Stiles’ soul. The taint shied away from his touch, but before it could burrow itself further into Stiles’ mind, he growled heatedly and tugged sharply. Stiles let out a pained gasp, and the boy nearly lost his footing. Derek was there though, still holding his hand firmly and not letting go. Derek was his anchor, his love, his everything. And soon he’d be completely his, and vice versa. 

Derek didn’t pause in his act of ripping the taint from Stiles’ soul. The blackness put razor sharp hooks into the blue fabric of the Warlock’s mind. Stiles let out a pained scream as blackness attacked more. “Let him go, and be gone!” Derek roared, his voice reverberating throughout Stiles’ mind.

With one last pull, the taint was ripped away from Stiles’ soul. Derek glowered at the offending strands of darkness. And with a sardonic smile, teeth and fangs bared, Derek let go of Stiles’ hand for a second, and shredded the taint with his teeth and his claws. The taint shrieked at every touch, until finally it faded into nothing. He turned and raced to Stiles’ side. The boy had collapsed onto his knees, his magic swirling around him like a beautiful blue inferno. As soon as Derek touched Stiles’ face, the inferno nearly swallowed them both. Derek groaned under the bite of Stiles’ raw powers, but then he remembered something that his mother had said a long time ago.

_‘There will come a time when you will find a special someone and you will give them your all. But not just your all. You will give them more because you know in your heart and soul that they are your soul mate. You won’t be able to run from it. And nor should you. That person is made especially for you and you alone. They won’t be some fling. It will be permanent, and you might not recognize the signs until the person bonds with you. So, my advice to you is to make sure you do give them your all and more._

_‘Sometimes couples have to be imbalanced at times in order to work. It’s never fifty fifty in a Werewolf’s pairing. Sometimes the submissive has to put in a hundred percent, while the dominant only puts in zero and vice versa. But, as long as both of your hearts are in the same plain as each other, then my son, there is nothing for you to worry about. They will be there for you, will love you, and won’t be able to betray you, nor will they even think about it. So, if your mate is injured, take their pain away so they can heal better. If they need you to be there for them night and day, be there 24/7. Give your heart and soul to them. And for the love of the moon, if your mate trusts you, then trust them right back. Granted, nobody’s perfect, but Hales love unconditionally. And believe me when I say that yes, your love will be enough for your mate if you heed my advice.’_

Derek tugged Stiles closer to him, ignoring the insane prickling swirl of uncontrolled magic surrounding them. Maybe his mother had known about Stiles even back then. Or maybe it was just an Alpha giving advice. Either way it went, his mother had been an incredibly wise wolf. It seemed strange that it took him this long to remember her words. Derek nuzzled Stiles’ nape and he whispered, “I love you, Stiles. I give you my all.”

He bared his neck for Stiles, and the boy was too far gone, lost in his swirling magic to make much sense out of what was going on. However, the Warlock part of him understood what was going on, and it pounced on the chance in order to ensure the safety of Stiles and his mate. 

Stiles sank his fangs into Derek’s neck and he roared in bliss as pulses of pleasure and white hot pain flooded into him. Lights flashed around, and when Stiles bared his own neck for Derek, the wolf raised up inside of him and took hold. Derek’s fangs sunk into Stiles’ skin, marking him as his.

The whole area went vibrant white, and the center nexus of Stiles’ healed but still scarred soul pulsed outward in a huge power surge.

He briefly wondered if the mountain ash circle would hold.

And then everything faded into white.

\------------------------------------------------

When Derek opened his eyes, he noted that Stiles was snuggled up in his arms, watching him with knowing and mischievous glowing blue eyes. His hair was long and still silver, but his skin had a pale ivory tint to it. Shimmering grey Celtic tattoo designs covered his arms and legs, and the most amazing feature Derek spotted was the wings.

Large black wings were unfurling as the boy stretched and yawned, showing a bit of fang while he was at it. Derek snorted and noted that Stiles still had fey looking ears, and his fingernails were clawed, just like his. Blinking slowly, Derek noted that he had also changed. 

“What do I look like?” Derek mused hoarsely, wincing as his voice showed just how much he’d screamed in the past few hours.

Stiles arched his back a bit, letting his wings expand to their full length. The wingspan had to have been over ten feet long for each wing fully extended. Stiles looked down at his mate and truly studied him. “You look like you, only without the mature forehead and lack of eyebrows. You actually still have yours. Basically your inner wolf got sexier, if that was even possible.”

Derek growled lowly at the comment, finding the scent of arousal thick in the air. And then he finally noted that Stiles was still straddling him, horny as hell. 

What the fuck?

He could have sworn they both climaxed in Stiles’ mind. Stiles blinked slowly and stated with a small smirk, “We did. Just not in real life. Which is why I am now in my third badass form. Can we get to the sexing now? I’m hungry, and I am craving mangos and peanut butter for some odd reason. I’m not brain pregnant am I?” He suddenly looked horrified at the thought.

Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head no. He then reached up and stroked one of Stiles’ long wings, causing the boy to shudder in bliss. Getting an impish idea, Derek sat up, groaning softly at the feel of Stiles taking his cock like a glove. Stiles let out a soft mewl, and then kissed Derek on the lips. Derek kissed the Warlock back, and for a while, nothing else was said.

Derek rolled his hips lazily, enjoying the feeling of Stiles’ wet heat surround his length. It was incredibly erotic as well, to have Stiles’ wings cocooning them and teasing his back. Derek withdrew from Stiles, but turned the boy around before he could squawk out a protest. He tugged the boy’s hips up and entered him doggy style. The act caused both of them to moan at the deeper penetration.

“Jesus. No wonder peeps like it this way.” Stiles moaned out, as he absently grabbed one of his pillows to brace himself on.

Once he got settled, Derek uttered one gruff, seductive warning, “My wolf wants to take over… I am holding him back by a thread….”

Stiles snorted, “Give it to me, Derek. I can sooooo use a bit of hard fucking right about now. We made love in my mind, that is enough for me until later. Right now, fuck me.”

Derek growled lowly and couldn’t help but unleash his inner wolf. Though he still kept himself from being too brutal, he still snapped his hips hard and made sure to effectively pound Stiles into the ground. Stiles took it all though, and even encouraged him with several long high pitched gasps of pleasure.

Derek thrust harder and faster, nearly shaking the whole fucking house with the intensity. Soon his rolling hip motions were a blur and he bit down on Stiles’ shoulder to keep him still. Stiles mewled and all out howled a “FUCK YES!” when Derek claimed him fully, pistoning inside of him faster and more erratic. Stiles held on to his pillow, his cock ready to fucking burst.

Finally Stiles mewled out in a gasp, “Derek… I need… fuck… fuck… please… just touch me…. So close…”

Derek grunted in agreement, and reached down with one clawed hand to carefully stroke Stiles’ weeping length. Both came with shouts and roars at the same time. Stiles briefly wondered about the existence of knots, and then Derek muttered softly, “Knotting you right now.”

“You are?” Stiles blinked, and tried to move his ass a bit.

Derek growled lowly and Stiles felt a slight tug at his entrance. He felt more warm seed fill his insides and he moaned softly at the feel. “Does… Jesus…. Does it happen often?” Stiles mumbled out, trying to keep still, regardless of how much Derek’s cock was pleasuring him.

“Only when mated.” Derek said softly, and the wolf started lapping at Stiles’ bite mark on his shoulder.

Stiles stretched out his wings so that they draped lazily on the ground. The mountain ash circle hadn’t survived the bonding, but the roof was still standing so that was a good thing. The candles were all blown out, and the electricity was off too. Probably shorted out with the first mental climax.

Derek burrowed his face into Stiles’ feathers at the Warlock’s back, enjoying the small erotic trembles they provoked on the boy’s skin. “How long do they last?” Stiles asked, shuddering through another pseudo climax.

Derek pumped Stiles’ cock carefully, mindful of his claws. Stiles let out a shaky moan as his cock spurted through another climax. Shit, if this happened all the time, and not because he was still a fucking teenager, then damn. Sex with Derek would be even more epic.

Sexytimes for the win.

Derek huffed a laugh at Stiles’ penchant for talking, regardless of the situation. “Half an hour to an hour tops.”

“Mmm… Good.” Stiles breathed out, for once quieting his words.

It wasn’t long before he couldn’t keep from moaning, but Derek didn’t mind that one bit.


	18. Chapter 18: Waking Up not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, here you guys go! Hope you like the fluff. :) Could not help myself. Anyways, next chap will be up on Wednesday, May 21. Thanks again for all of the kudos and comments, and please continue them, for they inspire more writing!

**Chapter 18: Waking up Not Alone**

Stiles yawned and stretched, letting a small sleepy smile grace his lips as he felt feather light kisses start gracing his shoulder blades. Derek’s arms were wrapped securely around the Warlock’s middle, and the Werewolf was basically being the big spoon in the sleeping arrangement. Stiles so didn’t mind. If this was how he was going to wake up every morning with Derek, then he could totally get used to this. It felt not only a bit odd to have someone inside his head grounding his emotions and understanding everything that was going on in there (even when he had no fucking clue how to decipher his own brain sometimes), but it also felt nice. 

Even a bit overwhelming.

Derek was feeling pretty much the same way. Being connected to the pseudo Alpha’s brain was like unlocking a huge mystery. There were doors all over the place, most that had been ripped open either intentionally or unintentionally by bonding, and some that were cracked, allowing just a glimpse of what lay behind them. 

“All my doors are open.” Derek murmured softly, his voice still a bit hoarse from the night before.

“So are mine.” Stiles yawned again and turned to look up into Derek’s eyes.

Soft, vulnerable blue hazel eyes looked back down at him, Derek’s raw emotions showing stark and bare on his face. Derek wasn’t hiding anything, but then again, the bond sort of forced him to not be able to even if he’d wanted to. 

For a long time the two just stared into each other’s eyes, letting one chaotic after another wash over them like tidal waves. It was like having two minds sharing the space of one large brain. It was strange, and overwhelming didn’t even compare to the feeling, but both Stiles and Derek didn’t want to change it for the world. 

For once, Derek didn’t have to voice his feelings to another person. He could be totally anti-social and just let his link with Stiles take over so that the Warlock knew how he felt. It was kind of nice and wondrous, having Stiles there knowing his every thought. Sometimes the feelings got too much, but Stiles helped ground him, helped him understand that the boy wasn’t judging. And Stiles would never judge Derek. Not anymore.

For Stiles, it was a bit more difficult, realizing that he didn’t have to hide behind his snark and sarcasm. True, Derek was one of the only peeps who had ever even attempted to see behind the façade that Stiles surrounded himself with for protection. But now, Derek didn’t even have to look at Stiles’ face to see right through him to his real core. It was an unsettling, but not upsetting emotion that welled up inside of the Warlock. And Stiles wasn’t the only one doing the grounding.

Derek every once in a while took up his hand into his and squeezed it gently to let him knew he understood and wasn’t judging either. And his magic was thrumming at a more manageable level. It almost felt like it was a whole new entity attached to both him and Derek. There were no painful pinpricks, no horrible migraines or unsettled surges. 

His magic felt settled. It was still swirling around them both, just underneath the skin, but the horrible crawling had stopped. Stiles snickered at the random thought that he basically understood Linkin’ Park’s Crawling song on a whole new personal level now. Derek raised his eyebrows at the terminology, but then nodded slowly, murmuring, “Makes sense.”

“Yes it does, doesn’t it?” Stiles grinned, showing white teeth.

Derek sat up and stretched, not minding it at all when his mate’s eyes ogled his bare skin. Derek rumbled out a soft laugh when Stiles remembered that he was thinking about sex, and that his older mate knew he was thinking about sex, especially since he could hear his every thought.

Stiles sat up and put his arms over his chest and glowered at Derek, “I can’t help it! This is really something to get used to.”

Derek leaned in and gave his mate a gentle placating kiss. Stiles basically melted under the touch and sighed deeply, content vibes shooting off all over his scent and emotions. Derek drank that all in and when he finally pulled away, he murmured softly, “I don’t mind you thinking about sex, or about how you want to taste all of my skin one way or another. It’s actually kind of flattering.”

Stiles blinked slowly and smiled. “Really?” He mumbled, still a bit dazed from that kiss.

“Mmmm what do you think?” Derek quipped back, allowing all sorts of kinky images of them together to start forming.

Stiles’ eyes widened in shock and sudden high arousal. The Warlock smacked Derek’s shoulder and accused, “You are totally evil!”

“Your point?” Derek grinned mischievously, causing Stiles to flush.

Before Stiles could send a snide comment back, Derek stood and helped his mate to his feet. God, they hadn’t even made it to the bed last night after their sexytimes. Stiles grimaced at the ache in his lower back, but otherwise he was feeling quite good considering his ass had been pummeled into the ground. Derek rolled his eyes and playfully tugged the boy to the bathroom so they could at least try to clean up.

Both were too tired to do much else besides ogle each other, so they took a quick shower, and did morning habituals before crashing into their bed for the first time. Stiles nearly writhed on the sheets, feeling like he could totally sleep there for a fucking week. Derek grunted in agreement and he tugged the boy to him so he could snuggle.

They were still a bit damp from their shower, but that was totally fine with Stiles. Granted, sexytimes would have to wait for another few hours, since the boys were so exhausted still, but at least they could cuddle in bed. Stiles rested his head on Derek’s chest and sighed deeply, just enjoying the Werewolf’s body heat and the comfort of being held. Derek absently ran his fingers through the Warlock’s hair, noting that Stiles in his human form looked basically the same. The only difference was his scent, the smell of being mated, and there were now intricate silver ivy markings encircling his wrists, surrounding his grey marks at his palms. 

Stiles flushed scarlet when he felt the pleased arousal vibe coming off of his older mate. “You keep that up, I might have to do something about it, even if I am dead on my feet still.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that.” Derek rumbled softly, playfully nipping at Stiles’ neck.

Stiles burst out laughing, but then he sobered and yawned tiredly. “Mmmm give me a few more minutes.”

Derek snorted in mirth, but eased up, knowing that the only reason why Stiles wasn’t trying for more sexytimes was due to the fact that he was still recovering from his power surges the night before. He was exhausted to the point where it was a struggle to keep his eyes open, much less make an actual conversation. The Werewolf snuggled a bit more, keeping his face burrowed into Stiles’ neck, breathing in his scent.

Something deep inside of him finally settled at the knowledge of having a mate, one that he loved with all of his being. And with contentment swelling within them both, the boys fell asleep, even as the birds started making their first early morning tweets.

\-------------------------------------------

Later on, Derek woke to the smell of bacon, eggs, and sausage. His stomach rumbled as a painful reminder that he’d barely ate anything in the past twenty four hours. He yawned and stretched, getting the kinks out of his back. The bed was a far cry from the floor, that’s for sure, but his joints were still a bit stiff due to sleeping on said floor for half the night. 

The wolf debated on whether or not to get up and get dressed or just stay in bed to see what would happen. His stomach won the fight and he padded out of the bedroom and down the hall, to the stairs and then to the kitchen. Stiles was prancing around, his scent full of happy and hungry vibes. He was cooking sausage, egg, cheese, bacon, mushroom, and pepper omelets from the smell of things. There was also French toast setting on two plates on a counter, along with a heaping bowl of chopped up strawberries, apples, oranges, mangos, and cantaloupe. Stiles apparently was ravenous after last night, but then again, so was Derek, being Werewolf by nature.

Derek sat down on a bar stool, offering a soft thank you, to which Stiles smiled in response. The Warlock finished putting the feast onto the counter and handed Derek a plate, while he tucked in with one of his own. Derek ate with gusto, noting that without a doubt, Stiles was a way better cook than he was. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes, “You are a much better cook, asshole.”

Derek rolled his eyes and scoffed about that, but shrugged, figuring there were some things just not worth fighting about. Instead, he downed his mouthful with some orange juice. It was so fucking domestic it wasn’t even funny. Stiles grunted in agreement, and stuffed his face with a huge strawberry. 

Derek suddenly shot Stiles a kinky thought about food porn and the boy nearly choked on his fruit. He coughed a few times and glowered at his mate, stating plainly, “You aren’t evil. You are a fucking masochist aren’t you? You are pushing my buttons to see if I will snap. And when I do, you will pay for it.”

Derek slowly chewed on his piece of mango and pointedly smiled a slow sexy smirk, causing Stiles to start whining. “You know what? Shut the hell up. I am FINISHING breakfast.”

“Stiles…” Derek stated calmly.

“I mean, seriously, I know I am a teenage boy, so sex is like everything, but still… food in mouth in stomach!”

“Stiles.

“What?”

“Playing hard to get is not going to work on me. It might be a fun game for some, but not for Werewolves.”

“Oh. I thought Werewolves would like the chase.”

“Chasing and hard to get are two completely different things. Chasing entails the truth that the runner wants to be pounced, while hard to get is a lie trying to get someone jealous.”

“Oh. I never thought of it that way. Duly noted.” Stiles stated, before popping a piece of mango into his mouth. He let out an obscene moan at the taste and he asked softly, “So, what do you want to do? Chase me?”

“Something like that would be nice, yes.” Derek purred. “But, after breakfast.”

“Yea, learned that getting in the way of a Werewolf and food is a big no-no.” Stiles agreed.

“Indeed.”


	19. Note from Author

Hey Peeps, just wanted everyone know that I am still alive and still working on the next chapter. We had to put my kitty Smokey down yesterday, and well... he was family. I had him for 14 years and he was sick for some time, but it was still very hard to say goodbye. Even though I know he is now in a better place and no longer suffering, it breaks my heart every time I see something that he touched, or expect to see him sitting on when I know he's not ever coming back. He was basically my baby, since I have no kids of my own. I am sure you understand that it's hard for me to write when something like this happens. I have another kitty that is also 14 but in pretty much perfect health, and she was very close to Smokey. She has outlived several animals already, so she basically knows that he is gone. Lina still looks for him and probably will cry for him for a while. I know I will. I am going to take a break from writing on this one, but not for long. I wanted you all to know that this fic will definitely not be abandoned, and that I will be posting the next chapter on Monday June 2 along with Sink My Teeth Into You's update if possible. I appreciate all of your patience and support and thank you again for your kudos and comments. Please do not give up on me! I will keep you posted if anything else happens - hopefully not ;)


	20. Chapter 19: The Chase, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, since I am still kind of mourning the loss of my kitty, I am going to go ahead and split this chapter in two. I was hoping I wouldn't have to, but I am sure you all will understand. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter ;) And FYI there is a cliffie at the end because this chap is a two parter. Thanks again for all of your kudos and comments. Thank you for your support with me losing a cat dear to me. He was basically my baby, since I have no children of my own (yet). We are slowly pulling through this difficult time slowly but surely. Sink My Teeth Into You will be posted tomorrow, and Underneath will be posted on Wednesday. Next chapter for this story will be up on Wednesday, June 11.

**Chapter 19: The Chase, Part 1**

Stiles pouted, “How in the hell are you going to be able to chase me when we are stuck in the house?”

“Who said anything about being stuck in the house?” Derek replied easily, raising his expressive eyebrows in question.

Stiles blinked, but then he backed up, palms raised, “Oh hell no. You are not going to slam me into the dirt and have your mad way with me in the fucking Redwoods. Granted, it might still be California, but it’s actually snowing outside.”

“I wasn’t thinking about fucking you into the _dirt_ , Stiles. You know my thoughts, remember?” Derek slowly blinked.

After a minute or so, Stiles flushed and chewed on his lower lip, “There’s a hot springs nearby…?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“But, what about me being all squishy human? Soft human flesh pounded into rock – not good for Stiles. Granted, I am now enhanced – oh fuck off you _pervert_ , with my Warlock powers, but I am still human.” Stiles pointed out, though his body was totally screaming for him to say yes.

Derek sighed deeply and rubbed his day old scruff on his chin. Sometimes Stiles could really be annoying. Stiles glowered at him, but then shrugged, thinking with his own thoughts that Derek was just as bad. Derek grunted in agreement, but then he finally pictured in his mind what he wanted.

Stiles flushed scarlet and his eyes widened. He looked over at Derek and protested, “I have barely figured out how to switch into that form, much less control it. Plus, the last and only time you were all wolfy and dominating my ass, you _knotted_ me.” 

“Stiles, you are being melodramatic. Here’s what I had in mind for the chase endgame.” Derek said with a soft sigh.

Stiles blinked a few times and then slowly nodded. “Ok, so basically you want to chase me through the woods in my Beta form, and your Beta form, and then once we get to the hot springs, you pounce me into the snow, and then go Alpha on me. I go Alpha on you, and throw you into the springs and then dom _YOUR_ ass? And then when we get back to the house, you dom my ass on pillows near the fireplace in our human forms."

“Exactly.” Derek nodded with a small sexy smile.

God, sometimes Stiles hated that smile. Then again, he felt blessed being able to see it. Derek didn’t share his secret smiles with very many people, that is for sure. Derek snorted and couldn’t help but give him a cheesy, but smug smile, knowing that Stiles was wavering. “Ok, asshole. We’ll do it, but if I blast a hole in the ground using my Alpha form, it’s totally your fault.”

The wolf just smiled, and then he reminded Stiles, “Deaton did say to try and get your Alpha form reigned in. That way when you turn eighteen, you will have an easier time of dealing with your full powers.”

Stiles nodded and rubbed his face. “No kinky sex toys to wear?”

“Nope. Just us this time.” Derek tugged the boy to him and kissed him sweet and slow.

By the time he ended the kiss, Stiles was totally ready to get the ball rolling. Literally.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Stiles made sure he was in loose fitted clothes that would give easy access – also making sure that he wouldn’t mind them being shredded. Even his sneakers were an old pair that he had managed to put into his bags absent mindedly. They were good running shoes, but they had seen better days. He’d just been waiting for them to fall apart completely before going shopping for new ones.

The Warlock then headed outside, making sure he had his watch with him, and his phone. Even if the area was pretty well isolated from supernatural dangers due to the mountain ash and wards surrounding the place, one couldn’t be too careful. Especially considering the previous problems the pack had gone through with bad Emissaries. 

He couldn’t help but feel both exited and terrified about this sex-capade. In fact, Stiles was a bit surprised that Derek wanted to be fucked. Then again, Stiles should have known by now not to judge a book by it’s cover. Derek might be all dominate in exterior, especially when becoming Alpha the first time around, but inside he was still part human. He was confident on the outside only because he had to be. The only reason why he chose to be Alpha the first time around was to make sure Scott didn’t have the burden so young. It had nothing to do with birthright and everything to do with what was the best choice to make at the time.

Unfortunately, Derek’s luck always seemed to epic fail on the best days. But, now that he didn’t particularly have to shoulder the burden of leading alone, he was doing pretty good as Scott’s mentor. And now that he had stronger powers – making him a pseudo Alpha due to bonding with Stiles, it would be interesting to see what happened when he used them. Derek’s previous experience being Alpha made him more leery about using those gifts, but that was a good thing.

But, Derek was also correct in stating that they both needed to hone their Alpha skills before Stiles turned 18, if not by the time Fall Break was over. 

And what better way to hone those skills than to do a game of chase, followed by sexy-times?

Stiles could hear Derek’s thoughts as they went from one chaotic thought to another. Finally he sighed and texted the wolf that he was ready. Or… ready as he ever would be.

Derek’s mind instantly focused on the aspect of hunting. It was amazing to be able to access that part of Derek’s soul that was all wolf. The wolf was instantly interested and filtered to the forefront of Derek’s mind, eager to come out and play.

Derek uttered softly in his mind, “Go,” and Stiles was off. Though Derek had shown Stiles already the way to get to the hot springs, it was still hard to see due to the falling snow. It wasn’t that heavy, but it was cold enough to make Stiles want to bury his face into his jacket. Instead, he continued to run.

The object of the game was to run as fast as he could, but to not burn up his energy until he was at the hot springs. Once his energy was spent, he would then release his inner Alpha Warlock form. Hypothetically speaking he wouldn’t blow the ground up with the power surge accompanied by it, and he would use the energy to dominate Derek. When Stiles had wondered if he’d accidentally hurt Derek, the wolf had just simply grinned, not giving any hint in his mind or aloud about it. So, Stiles just had to trust Derek and his own instincts. Derek might be a masochist, but Stiles wasn’t going to allow himself to hurt his mate. 

He knew that some peeps got off from that sort of thing, but Stiles felt sick to his stomach every time he thought about accidentally hurting Derek.

Shaking his mind out of his own chaotic thoughts, Stiles was about a mile ahead when he finally let loose. He felt the thrill of being chased and poured those edgy emotions into shifting into his Beta form, and not breaking in stride. He marveled at how easy it was to shift now, with Derek grounding his magic. Stiles even gasped aloud when he felt Derek shift into his Beta form. It was like being connected to a living, breathing killing machine, only with a fluffy heart and sharp mind.

 _Fluffy?_ Derek grunted in amusement at Stiles’ choice of words. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and shot back, _What? I can’t start calling you my fluffy wolfman?_

 _What is it with you and nicknames? Don’t answer that._ Derek mused, enjoying the crisp almost winter air.

He was bare except for a pair of pants, not feeling the cold as he padded barefoot through the woods. The snow felt good on his skin, and he barely broke a sweat as he closed in on Stiles. Once Stiles shifted into his Beta form, the Warlock was much faster and more cunning. Derek couldn’t fathom how different Stiles’ thoughts and emotions were once he shifted, but then, it made sense, considering. Stiles was basically a Werewolf with three shift stages, minus the wolf part, with a penchant for lightning and other types of weather.

When Stiles was in his Beta form, Derek noticed that the boy was more confident and let fury cover him like a balm. When Stiles was completely Alpha, Derek noted early that morning that the Warlock was sassy. Pure and simple. If Derek didn’t know better, he’d say that Stiles was a total lethal drama queen.

Stiles snorted at that thought, but then he quieted, concentrating on the thrill of being chased. The boy let his magic guide him through the forest, passing huge redwoods on the way. His feet never stumbled, and he never rammed into anything. The feel of the air through his long silver white hair and snow on his cheeks made him feel more alive. He let his body and magic control all movements for a while, enjoying the sensation of being free. Perhaps wolves felt like this when they hunted. Either that or when they were just out for a run.

Time meant nothing out there. Neither did rules or regulations. The only thing that Stiles kept switched on inside of him was his ‘danger scope’. It wouldn’t be good to end up captured or killed due to being stupid. So, though Stiles let go, he made sure to keep an eye out for danger as he did so.

Derek was doing the same thing. 

Stiles climbed over a ledge and leapt, ignoring the fact that his inner human self was screaming in terror at the risks he was taking. As soon as he landed, his inner human self quieted, and if Stiles was really paying attention to it, it would be flailing spastically at the badassness. 

Halfway through the chase, Stiles got hot, especially in his Beta form, so he stripped his coat and t-shirt off, letting the fabric fly into the snow. He pointed at the clothing and teleported it all back to the house, ignoring the fact that he hadn’t tried that trick before.

Sweat chilling his skin, Stiles continued to run, feeling exhilarated in a way he hadn’t felt much before, even when Scott had received his bite or the countless times he’d been captured by morons who thought they were better than anyone else.

\----------------------------------------------

It wasn’t much longer before Stiles reached the hot springs. Hot steam rose up from a small lake, making the snow melt into rain before it reached the surface. Stiles stopped and sniffed for a quick moment, noting that no danger was around and it was pretty secluded with huge redwoods all around. There was even a small waterfall that fed into the frothing cove. 

Stiles’ mouth watered as he thought of the pleasure that he would give Derek once his mate showed up.

It all looked inviting. Speaking of Derek, where was he?

Stiles turned his head and got tackled for his efforts. Derek slammed Stiles into the drenched ground and gritted out through his fangs, “Gotcha.”

Stiles snorted in mirth, but then he slowly smiled. The bigger man was busy nuzzling and scenting his longer hair like crazy, and it felt good, but Stiles knew what the wolf really wanted. So, without further ado, Stiles turned the tables onto Derek, by flipping the wolf off of him. Derek growled and found himself pinned by a very aroused and hungry Warlock, eyes flashing blue like the electricity thrumming on their skins. 

The two tussled for dominance, stripping clothes and Stiles’ shoes in the process.

Stiles growled and bared his fangs, feeling his magic thrum all over his skin. The feeling was addictive, and Derek answered by roaring an Alpha roar to make his mate submit. Stiles was not to be cowed though, especially when he already understood the endgame. 

The Warlock felt his body take over, and he let go completely, shifting into his Alpha form.

Derek tackled him right before Stiles could move, but the Warlock was prepared for that. Derek shifted in midair and came to crouch near the springs, his body fully Alpha, just with no high forehead and lack of eyebrows. The scruff on his cheeks was tamer, and his body looked like that of a bulked up vampire’s. The only difference being that Derek was totally a wolf, and there were spiraling marks of shimmering blue caressing his form. 

As he stood slowly to his full height, Stiles found him deadly and beautiful. Derek gazed at his mate, fully taking him in, noting that this time around Stiles’ wings were shedding black feathers, only to reveal new pale blue tipped ones. Derek noted that Stiles’ body was littered with shimmering blue marks and he felt the urge to map out each one with his tongue.

Stiles’ electric eyes darkened and he slowly smiled, baring white fangs. **“Mine.”**

“ _Prove_ it.” Derek said with a manic grin of his own.


	21. Author's Note - And it's not writer's block ;)

Hi my fellow fans and readers. I am so profoundly and terribly sorry for not updating this fic in FOREVER it seems like, as I am sure you all feel the same way, or worse. I just wanted to add an explanation to my absence and also, to let you guys know I will be updating this fic within the next week. My explanation is - real life REALLY REALLY got in the way of EVERYTHING to do with ANY of my fics. I really had no control over it, but, things have settled down now and I have moved (flails). I am on my own and working :) and have finally got my life back under control. Thank you so much for your concern and sweet words. Again, I am incredibly sorry for not updating or giving at least a note like this to let you all know I am not dead, nor have I fallen off of the face of the earth. That being said, I will slowly be getting back into the swing of my fics. I hope you all can forgive me for being so absent. I hope you all are doing well. :) ~groffiction


	22. Chapter 20: The Chase, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to get back into writing! But, life is finally settling down so I am finally back at it :) Thank you all for your support. I hope you enjoy this new chapter .

**Chapter 20: The Chase, Part 2**

Stiles let out a low growl and the wind and snow swirled around him as he tackled his mate head on. The end result had them both tussling and grappling for a vantage point. Despite the game being on the rough side of playing, Derek and Stiles made sure not to get too rough. Stiles finally kicked out and sent his mate soaring into the middle of the springs. Derek landed with a splash and he let out a growl as Stiles followed him in.

Derek dunk himself deeper into the springs, ignoring the sting of the hot water on his eyes and face. He swam deeper and though he definitely wasn’t the best swimmer, he knew how to track someone. However, Stiles was an epic swimmer and led him on another chase, this time around the springs. 

Before he caught Stiles, the Warlock cunningly dodged his claws and ended up grabbing Derek’s ankles in the process. Derek tried to kick his feet free, but halfheartedly until Stiles up and nipped one of his toes. Letting out a muffled growl the Werewolf finally tugged his ankles free and swam further away from the teasing Warlock.

Stiles grinned a Cheshire cat smile and started swimming faster, easily catching up with Derek. They both surfaced near the waterfall, Stiles easily pinning Derek in between himself and the rocky face in front of them. Derek let out a soft chuckle, though it sounded more like a growling huff, his thoughts going towards what he wanted Stiles to do to him.

Stiles took hold of Derek’s wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand. “You sure you want me to try and talk dirty? Because damn, I am _so_ not good at this.”

“Just because you aren’t experienced yet in this doesn’t mean you aren’t good at it.” Derek calmly advised, and to prove a point, he mentally added that Stiles could basically talk about the weather and he’d still be turned on.

“Well, if you haven’t noticed, it’s snowing.” Stiles let out between laughs.

Derek rolled his eyes and impatiently arched his ass back against Stiles’ hips, causing the younger man to moan softly. “Stiles…. Just get on with it. Or I might rethink the option of having you dominate.”

“Hey now, don’t be a bad Sourwolf.” Stiles pouted before he relented and started running his other hand down the other male’s shoulders and back. “In fact,” he purred, licking his lips despite the fangs, “if you be good then I’ll _fuck_ your brains out. Isn’t that what you want?”

 _“Yes.”_ Derek gritted out, instinctively spreading his legs so Stiles would have better access. His cock was getting hard enough to start being painful. Just the sound of Stiles talking like this when he was in his third form, it made him so fucking needy and heavily aroused.

“Perfect.” Stiles murmured before he started licking a long stream of water trickling down Derek’s spine, and as soon as he found a perfect spot to claim, he nipped at it. His skin trembled and thrummed with energy, and it all went straight down to his cock when he heard Derek let out a low broken moan.

The water of the spring dampened their scents of arousal, but it was still pretty strong. Stiles reveled in the scent and he couldn’t help nuzzling the other man’s shoulder blades. Then he allowed his free hand to wander down to Derek’s ass. Knowing that Derek probably had already prepped himself, he still slid in a few fingers into that slick opening. When he found the older male’s prostate, Derek’s knees buckled and he fucking roared out his arousal.

The sound brought Stiles nearly to cumming, and he had to grit his teeth to keep from just up and fucking Derek until he literally dropped.

 **“Mine.”** Stiles whispered, figuring the play was over.

His inner Warlock was demanding it.

Derek let out a loud gasping moan as he felt his mate breach him for the first time. The act of being pinned should have been something he wasn’t too keen on, especially after the countless times he’d been tied up and manipulated by women. But, this time it was his choice, plus it was with Stiles. He knew everything in Stiles’ mind, not just his thoughts or feelings. He knew for a fact that Stiles would never betray or hurt him, intentional or no. 

And Stiles, after following the Werewolf’s train of thoughts, he softened his hold a bit on Derek’s wrists, but still took on the dominate role. In his third form however, Stiles knew he wouldn’t be able to last long. Especially considering he’d never dominated before. He thrust in a few times and in order to find better purchase, he let go of Derek’s wrists and hugged the other male to his chest.

Derek let out soft rumbling grunts through each thrust, and he ended up gripping the sides of the rocky bank in order to keep himself from slipping. Stiles soon let out gasps and moans of pleasure, and as their bodies came towards completion, he reached down with one hand and started pumping Derek’s cock.

“That’s it. Good boy.” Stiles gasped out, the sound making Derek clench more at the rocky bank, his claws going into fists with each thrust.

The feel of Stiles pistoning inside of him had Derek nearly passing out with agonizing pleasure. It was so intense, and when Stiles shifted his angle, the older male let out a reverberating grunt that echoed off of the trees and cliff faces. 

_Oh my god that sound,_ Stiles thought, and he quickened his pace, trying to aim for that same spot that drew his mate nuts. Every time he heard those cries of pleasure, fire pulsed through his veins, making him more turned on and less in control.

Gasps of passion and grunts of pleasure almost mixed with pain rose louder as their coupling got more intense. Stiles let out a loud roar as he started to climax, white light surrounding him and his mate both with raw power. Not being able to control himself or hold back any longer, the Warlock sank his fangs into Derek’s shoulder, causing Derek to roar until he was hoarse, cumming hard.

Stiles bucked hard, his hips jerking, causing frothy splashes in the water around them. The feel of the wet sensation prolonged their pleasure. “Fuck _yes_!” Derek growled, closing his eyes at the onslaught of pleasure. 

Stiles felt his cock pulse a few more times in Derek’s tight heat before he withdrew his fangs from his mate’s shoulder. After licking the fading marks a few times, Stiles pulled away a bit so Derek could turn around. Shakily kissing his mate in a thank you, Derek ran his hands all over Stiles’ long hair and soft wings. Stiles crooned softly and buried his face under his mate’s neck so he could scent him a bit.

For long moments nothing was said, but then Stiles grinned, “That was fucking **epic**.”

“Yep.” Derek agreed, lazily running his clawed fingers gently down Stiles’ spine.

“Is it always going to be this intense?” Stiles asked, absently reaching out to rub one of Derek’s markings.

The Pseudo Alpha nodded, “Probably.”

“Fuck me.” Stiles breathed.

“I plan to.” Derek huffed and couldn’t help from laughing when Stiles mock punched his arm in retaliation.

Soon, they broke apart and got themselves onto the bank behind the waterfall. Their skin cooled slowly, and Stiles’ magic was thrumming pleasantly around them, making them both feel content. Despite the serenity of the pool, they decided to head back to the house to eat. Stiles wasn’t really in the mood anymore to run for miles, so he grabbed onto Derek’s arm and teleported them back to their bedroom.

Derek blinked a few times at his mate and said, “That’s useful.”

“Yep, but can be disorienting.” Stiles nearly fell flat on his face as he tried to head to the bathroom, now back in his human form.

“I can see that.” Derek wryly smiled, though he made no attempt to help his mate stabilize.

And though Stiles flipped his mate the bird due to the ensuing laughter it caused, the Warlock felt that things were going pretty well. Plus, he would never ever get tired of hearing Derek laugh. It was infectious and lit up the whole room. 

\--------------------------------

Stiles let out a soft moan as Derek went down on him for the first time. 

The guy was seriously the best when it came to licking and sucking on cock as if it were a lollypop. Derek’s tongue should be fucking illegal. _Oh my god,_ Stiles could hardly breathe when Derek ran some wolfy fang on his tip. 

_Breathe, Stiles._ Derek hummed with amusement.

But Stiles didn’t care at that moment. Ordinarily, he would have given the Alpha a snarky comeback, but it was kind of hard when said Werewolf had his cock in his mouth. And he so didn’t want to give his mate any reason to stop. 

“Please don’t stop.” Stiles breathed out shakily, feeling almost like he’d run a marathon uphill for five hundred miles straight.

 _I don’t plan on it. Later I can teach you how to refrain from cumming too early, but not now._ Derek answered with a picture attached to the promise. 

It was like having literal porn being smashed into his head. The image of him being slowly, agonizingly, pleasurably tortured caused Stiles to go over the edge shouting his release. Derek sucked him dry lovingly before he pulled away, looking way too smug.

“Jesus fucking hell….” Stiles breathed, trying hard and failing to reset the bowling pins in his brain. 

Derek reached out and stroked his lover’s legs and thighs, enjoying the feel of the boy’s soft skin covered lean muscles. The action was meant to soothe, and Stiles appreciated it. Still….

“I think you broke my brain.” Stiles mumbled, blinking his eyes a few times.

His mate snorted and crawled up over the teen so he could blanket him with his body. “And that’s a bad thing?” Derek teased as he nuzzled Stiles’ neck and reveled in the feel of his embrace.

“No, just… fuck.” Stiles attempted, but then gave up.

He could so get used to this.

\---------------------------

“You do realize that Deaton told us not to go anywhere away from the house, right?” Stiles mused in between eating a bite of lasagna. The two were lounging in the living room watching a round of old horror movies. Derek had helped cook dinner, and the end result was scrumptious lasagna, and mouth watering garlic bread. Though the Alpha still believed Stiles to be a better cook than him, he figured that being mentally tied to the boy would give him a horde of information to tap into for better ways of cooking. 

“Yes, but I figure since we technically didn’t leave the Hale lands, and were still close enough to each other, we were fine. If it’ll make you feel better we can stay in the house for the next few days.” Derek suggested, not really liking the thought of being cooped up in the house for too long. Still, they did have lots of things to do to entertain themselves, so it wasn’t like they’d be stuck in a prison.

Stiles nodded, polishing off his lasagna with some Mountain Dew. “Plus, we were actually fulfilling more bonding, so it’s not like we weren’t doing what we were supposed to do. Since it’s now been what, 48 hours – give or take a few minutes – so we only have another 24 hours before it’s safe to be separated.” He then bit his lip , reached out and took Derek’s free hand, adding, “Not like it’d be a bad thing if we stuck to each other like glue after that point, but at least if we do get separated, we won’t go batty.”

Derek grunted, understanding Stiles’ point. 

\----------------------------------

The following day had Stiles working on homework that his teachers seemed to enjoy giving to everyone for Fall break (seriously, why do teachers feel entitled to do that to kids?) in between sexy-times with Derek, eating, sleeping, and watching movies. During the time he was reading, Derek would go downstairs and work out a bit, or even help with some of the homework. Granted, the Werewolf had been out of school for a few years, so things had changed in the curriculum department of highschool than what he’d remembered, but he helped where he could. 

Plus, he found himself watching Stiles while the boy was figuring out problems for math or answering other questions. After the first few hours of feeling Derek practically study him like an experimental lab rat, Stiles got used to it. He knew Derek was secretly fascinated by him, and everything he did, no matter what it was – of which kind of made Stiles wonder about the Wolf’s sanity. But, it’s not like he could call the other male out on his fascination. For, Stiles would find himself studying his mate often like that during movie time or especially during workout times – ones they were actually able to do together.

Stiles chewed on the end of his highlighter in thought as he scowled at one complex problem.

Derek felt his phone buzz.

Every day the pack sent out collective texts to both boys to let them know if everything was ok or not. Though Derek and Stiles wouldn’t be able to come and help if there was a problem until after their bonding process was solid, it was still nice to know that the pack checked in frequently. Scott would also text Stiles about non-pack stuff, like role playing games or how Allison and Isaac were starting to drive Mrs. McCall nuts with their fighting over the bathrooms. Still, she seemed pretty lenient to both of them considering most moms would be freaked out by having their son be in the middle of a threesome relationship.

Not that Melissa could do much about it regardless, since Scott’s anchors were now both Allison and Isaac.

Derek read the text from Lydia and scowled. “Peter’s back.”

“Lovely. He causing any trouble?” Stiles mumbled absently as he finally penciled in his answer to the problem he was working on.

“No, just being his normal manipulative self.” Derek sighed, “Though he did want to know where we were.” He texted Lydia back along with sending a mass text to the rest of the pack to give Peter a wide berth, but to keep an eye on him. It really didn’t matter to him what the prick did just as long as he didn’t do anything illegal or to cause harm to the pack. 

Stiles grunted and gave up on the rest of his homework for the moment. He rubbed his eyes and gave in to a huge yawn. “Did anyone tell him?”

“Not yet. I leave that up to Scott.” Derek shrugged. “It’s not like Peter can do anything about us being out here. It’d be stupid for him to try and do something while we are away. He’s still weak and needs a pack to keep getting stronger.”

True. Still, it made Stiles wonder what the former psycho Alpha was planning. The dude had plans coming out of his ass all the time. Even his back up plans had plans. He felt the comforting touch of Derek’s magic fingers on his shoulders and sighed, giving up on overthinking about Peter of all people. “We’ll figure him out eventually.”

“And even if we don’t, it won’t matter.” Derek said in a menacing tone. If Peter ever stepped out of line again, he’d personally kill him and make sure he stayed dead.

And Peter knew that.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone except for any character you don’t recognize. Please do not sue. All you will get is a ball of lint, since I am broke.


End file.
